


The Infernal Contract

by motherconfessor



Series: touching divinity [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: (which fails), Addiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Caligari Spell, Contracts, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, Light Spanking, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: "I will grant you the additional strength to your magic, but in turn, you must serve me at my request, no sooner or later than I ask."After signing an infernal contract, Zelda finds that with great power comes unforeseen consequences. What at first seems like a win/win contract soon becomes an addiction, leading Zelda to lie, bespell, and manipulate those she cares about in an order to keep them away from the truth.
Relationships: Prudence Night & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: touching divinity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720495
Comments: 330
Kudos: 340





	1. Judith Beheading Holofernes

**Author's Note:**

> Quick things
> 
> 1\. This is a direct sequel to Divine Transgressions written entirely from Zelda's POV.  
> 2\. Faustus will attempt the Caligari spell and fail - Zelda will magically castrate him as a result (kind of like chemical castration)  
> 3\. Zelda will stay in the relationship because of Judas, Leticia and Prudence, who have no one else to protect them (in her eyes)  
> 4\. Outside of the first chapter (pre-Caligari), Zelda will not sleep with any men. There will not be ANY explicit heterosexual sex scenes, it's only referenced as this fic is wlw angst-erotica fic only.  
> 5\. Lilith and Zelda are beautifully complex people; as such, their relationship is not healthy in this fic. It's demanding, jealous, addictive and a power-play between them but that doesn't mean it's loveless, just that the two don't know how to love very well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman smiled at her and leant forward until her lips touched against Zelda's ear. "Tell me you want me, witch."

Zelda only had one addiction in life: cigarettes.

It was more than a necessity. It'd become a part of her everyday ritual, and in some days, her saving grace. More often than not, she would go for a cigarette first before any other tonic or spell. There was nothing like the smoke expanding in her lungs, nicotine rushing through her bloodstream, and giving a sudden, much-needed kick.

And after travelling from Greendale to Rome, she needed a cigarette. 

The royal suite was fitting to Faustus' new status, and as she directed the bellboy to set the bags down, she found her eyes drifting across the baroque architecture.

Zelda could feel the exhaustion of travel seep away as she moved through the rooms, excitement sparking underneath her skin. This was an opportunity for them both.

Setting the bassinette from her hand to the bed, Zelda looked over to where the supplied cradle was. For now, Judas remained asleep––there was no point in waking him up as he'd be unlikely to settle back down again.

"Lady Blackwood?"

Zelda turned to the butler hovering outside of the room and forced a smile. It'd only been a day, and aside from a brief tussle with Faustus in his office to consummate their marriage, she hadn't done anything to signify the change from Spellman to Blackwood.

"This arrived for you this morning," the butler said, holding out a wrapped gift and a postcard.

Zelda frowned, before taking the gift. It was about the size of a standard ring box, covered in red wrapping paper. Zelda turned it in her hands, wondering if it was another one from Faustus or a belated wedding gift from her family (who had yet to supply anything). Faustus had already given her a ring, so she doubted it was him, but it was far less likely to be from her niece. 

Taking the postcard from the man, she looked it over. All questions left her as she let out a laugh at the picture on the postcard's front: Caravaggio's _Judith Beheading Holofernes_.

On the back, in penmanship even she envied, was her name written as Zelda Spellman, the address of the hotel, and a brief instruction: Wear this until I say otherwise.

Zelda looked to the gift and cut through the wrapping paper to reveal a black poisonwood box, its interior containing a velvet pillow, with which a ring sat upon it. Picking it up, she turned it over. Witchcraft hummed through it, a faint glimmer in the citrine stone telling of deep enchantment.

Placing it onto her right hand's ring finger, she felt it sit snuggly in place. She didn't feel any immediate change course over her but knew well enough that not all enchantments showed themselves straight away.

"Was there anything else?" the bellhop asked, coming to stand before her again as her eyes flickered over the postcard's print.

"No, that will be all," she said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

He paused for a moment until her eyes drew away from the postcard, arching a brow at him. She knew he was waiting for a tip, but her purse was in one of the many bags he'd brought over, and she honestly couldn't be bothered to find it.

The bellhop's lips pinched before he nodded and left. The butler at least had the decency to feign unawareness. 

Zelda turned away, returning to the bedroom where she shut the door and removed her coat, sitting on the end of the bed. She ran her eyes over every inch of the postcard, looking for something she'd missed that would provide further insight, but it was otherwise a generic postcard, likely plucked from the Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Antica where the original painting was alleged to be held.

Could she have meant to meet there?

No, Zelda surmised. There would have been some line towards the effort of meeting or seeing each other soon, but it did imply she was close by.

The very thought hummed through her.

She took the postcard and box, tucking them away with her toiletries. Then she went to her bags and began moving her clothes into the wardrobe, hanging them on the provided clothes hangers so they didn't crease before she did the same with Faustus'. Satan knew he wouldn't, and then he would be in a huff about not setting a good impression because his domestic charm skills were abominable.

Most likely as a result of his misogynistic attitudes, but Zelda wasn't going to push him just yet. A man like that required gentle guiding so that he believed he'd come to the idea all on his own. She would only suggest that it was unlike a man of his position to not know how to dress and cook for himself and go from there.

She wondered if Lilith ever had to gently persuade the Dark Lord. If she fussed with His clothes and organised His days around Hellish meetings.

It seemed too shallow for the demoness. More likely, she busied herself with more critical agendas for the Dark Lord.

Like visiting devout brides. 

Zelda shifted through the wardrobe, feeling her need for a cigarette resurface. It would be more appropriate to shower and change before Faustus returned from Vatican City, and then have a cigarette. The ceremonies of the anti-pope would likely finalise soon. Something she apparently was not allowed to attend due to technically not being apart of the council, despite being married into it.

No matter. Good things came with time.

She looked over Judas to ensure he was still sleeping, before taking her dressing gown and a towel into the bathroom and undressed from her travel clothes.

In the vanity mirror that sat over the basin, she could see the bruises and bite marks left from her pre-wedding night. No amount of concealer or magic had been able to hide the damned things, and she'd had to attend her wedding looking like a teenage girl after Lupercalia (thankfully hidden from sight under the high collar of her wedding gown).

With everything happening with her family, with Ambrose and Sabrina, the rumours that the Dark Lord himself had blessed the marriage placed some much-needed light onto the Spellman family name––that was until her niece had publically accused Faustus of murdering the anti-pope at her wedding. It'd taken everything to prevent Faustus from throwing Sabrina's head on the block, too.

Hopefully, when they returned from Rome, his bloodlust would settle.

_"Tell me, Zelda, what would you do if I told you it was the Dark Lord's will to extinguish the girl from your life?"_

Zelda shivered. Hoping she would never have to find out, because she knew, deep down to her bones, that she would move Heaven, Hell and Earth to protect Sabrina. Even from the Dark Lord himself.

At any rate, it wasn't a problem now, and she had other matters to attend to.

Number one, trying to lessen the marks across her body. Hilda had given her a balm to encourage healing, but so far, it'd done very little in her opinion. Some of the bites had begun to turn purple, but others stubbornly remained a bright red.

The shower was hot against her body, stinging in places where Lilith's teeth and nails had broken skin. Since the other night, she already craved the return of the demoness, more than she wanted a cigarette, more than a whiskey, or even sleep at the moment.

She wanted her mouth on hers, her body pressed up against hers. She ached to look at Lilith and taste her and feel fingers inside her in a way Zelda hadn't felt since she was in her first century.

Zelda reached down between her thighs. She could still remember the smell of perfume against Lilith's neck, a faded, but rich scent. How thick and beautiful the woman's hair had felt in her bound hands as Lilith's tongue and fingers worked her through more orgasms in a single night than Zelda had in an adventurous month.

Zelda stroked between her legs, pressing her forehead against the wall of the shower as she felt the pressure growing.

She thought of Lilith's fingers, of how she rode them. Of her mouth and her tongue. Her teeth against her shoulder, the words in her ears, how Lilith had tugged at her hair and ran her fingers across her body and bit and sucked and pulled and thrust and––

Zelda's eyes opened, gasping at the orgasm shuddered through her. Dropping her hands away, she leant for a moment longer against the wall and then pushed off, leaning back into the shower, feeling the warmth spread through her chest, momentarily satisfied at least.

It wasn't entirely what she wanted, but it would satisfy her for now.

Zelda showered, washing her body and hair, and then climbed out and dried herself off. She dressed in new clothes and accessories and neatly placed her soiled travelling clothes into the hamper set out for the staff to have dry cleaned.

She brushed her teeth, re-applied her face, and blow-dried her hair. By that time, Judas had awoken.

From there, she changed him and fed him and set him down in the cradle to play with his rattle while she flickered through the local newspaper and sat on the balcony with her cigarette to enjoy the afternoon air, at last feeling the tension ease.

It was another hour before Faustus arrived, grinning proudly with himself. "Zelda!" he called, coming out to the balcony. "I have the most excellent news."

Zelda folded the newspaper and looked up at him.

"It's been decided by the will of the Council, that _I_ will be the Anti-Pope."

"Truly?" Zelda asked, feeling a rush of excitement as she rose to her feet before doubt crept over it. "Isn't there usually an election with the other cardinals?"

Faustus adjusted the sleeves of his coat, removing invisible pieces of dust. "Well, I am to be an interim Anti-Pope until such a time, but all the same."

"It is a good sign," she said, smiling.

He gave a sharp nod and a stiff smile in return. Zelda's eyes wandered over the expression, wondering how fragile his echo was to crack under her scrutiny. She drew in the last of the cigarette and then placed the filter out on the ashtray. She'd have to do something about that.

"We should celebrate," Zelda said, stepping forward to make her intentions clear.

"I think that's a good idea," he agreed, a genuine smile returning to his face.

* * *

Faustus had fallen asleep after sex, tussled in the bed's sheets. Yet, Zelda remained painfully awake, returning to sit outside on the balcony, smoking a cigarette into the evening wind. They'd been in Rome for three days now. Three days of the full honeymoon experience, encouraging Faustus' ego to grow, and Zelda just felt...

The sex had been fair. Enthusiastic, even and passionate where required.

She inhaled the cigarette smoke, feeling the smoke fill her lungs before she exhaled it out into the wind.

Her thoughts were just otherwise occupied in each occurrence. Even at meals, she found herself drifting away as Faustus monologued his plans to reform the Church of Night into the Church of Judas (honestly, _that_ was his grand idea).

She took another drag, before realising she'd reached the filter. Crushing the butt into the ashtray, she sat back and instead pulled the glass of whiskey to her lips.

Zelda didn't compare lovers, it was bad form. To look at a warlock and examine his performance against a succubus to a mortal was unfair. Although they had their similarities, they all approached sex in different ways.

And yet, over the past few days, she found herself comparing. No, that wasn't entirely true. She was fantasising in the middle of sex about someone else.

Setting the crystal glass down, Zelda rose from her chair. The balcony wasn't enough, she needed the fresh air.

Slipping into the bedroom, she dressed, placing on her fur coat for good measure against the evening chill, and gave a last look to the sleeping Judas. He'd been fed and changed recently enough that Zelda doubt he'd awake before she returned. After all, it was only for a short walk.

Taking her purse for good measure, she slipped out of the hotel room to the elevator and pressed the ground floor. Their suite was the top floor of the hotel, which made it all the more annoying when the elevator stopped on the floor directly below theirs. After all, it was nearly dawn, what possible business could a witch or mortal have?

The doors opened, and a woman stood before them. Similiar height, dark hair, and grey eyes. Difficult to say if she was witch or mortal, but whichever it was, she was intentionally staring past Zelda with a sharp smirk on her face.

Zelda ignored the woman in turn, pressing the close-doors button twice with an annoyed huff. She could feel the woman step behind her, a wave of expensive perfume filling the elevator that had obviously been freshly applied. No doubt, the woman was off to meet a lover.

The elevator doors clicked shut and began to head down. Zelda could feel the woman staring at her, however as she flicked her eyes to the mirrors on the sides of the elevator, the woman seemed to be leaning against the back wall, playing with her nails.

She was dressed in a knee-length form-fitting skirt, stockings, and a pair of heels. She wore a white blouse that had a neckline plunging well below modesty, and a thick, woollen coat was cast over her shoulders like an afterthought. If Zelda had to hazard a guess, she'd say the woman was either her age, if a witch, or probably in her early fifties if a mortal.

Were not for the fact that she was recently wed, Zelda would have considered asking the woman for a drink down in the lobby. Instead, she would ignore the pretence and continue on her way to clear her head.

She flickered her eyes to the door as it opened and watched as a man stumbled in. He looked to them both and adjusted his clothes, smiling with a drunken grin as he steadied himself against the wall. He looked like he was at the very end of his evening and reeked of bourbon and cigars.

Zelda found herself longing for another cigarette and wishing the elevator was express.

She looked to the mirror, watching as the woman overtly began staring at the man like he was dinner. Admittedly, he was rather handsome in a very mortal-like way, though she preferred her men sober, or at the very least, on the same level, she was.

Finally, the doors opened to the ground floor, just as the man began striking up a conversation with the woman.

Zelda left the lobby, listening to the warm, throaty laughter of the woman and exited to the streets of Rome. She had no idea where she wanted to go, but in the cold air, she craved a cigarette all the more.

She walked around the side of the building and looked up to where the balcony of her hotel room was. There was a strange sensation in her chest, as if she'd made an awful decision and didn't know how to fix it.

Marrying Faustus shouldn't feel this way. She didn't love him, but the power he offered, especially if he became anti-Pope, was insurmountable. She was so close to everything she wanted, so as long as her niece stayed out of trouble.

Drawing in a deep breath, she moved to her purse and went to pull out a cigarette and her lighter.

The cigarette was easy enough to pluck from its silver case onto her lips, but the lighter was not where she'd thought it had been.

Flicking through the purse, it became apparent that her lighter was missing. She must have left it upstairs. Clipping the bag shut, she lifted a hand to take the cigarette from her lips just as a figure stepped before her.

"Here," the woman said, clicking a lighter in front of her cigarette. Zelda blinked before leaning forward and letting the flame catch at its end. As it lit, she drew in a deep breath and then exhaled the smoke away from the woman's face, looking her over.

"I thought you were off hunting the other gentleman," Zelda said.

The woman smiled. "He didn't seem very fun to play with. But you..." she trailed off and looked her up and down.

"I'm flattered but married."

"Tragic," the woman said before boldly taking the cigarette from Zelda's fingers and stealing a drag for herself.

Zelda's eyes narrowed, but as she went to snatch back the cigarette, the woman pulled away at the last minute and exhaled the smoke, laughing at her before she took another huff and flashed her eyes, daring her to try again.

"Honestly," she huffed, deciding then that she would enjoy hexing the woman.

"Relax. If it means so much to you, you can have it back," the woman said, presenting it before Zelda. As Zelda went to take it, the woman slowly moved it out of reach. "But there is just one thing you'll need to do first."

Zelda took a step back to glare at the woman but instead found herself hitting the sandstone wall.

Of course, the woman had manoeuvred into such a position.

The woman leant a hand against the wall above Zelda's head, as the other took another inhalation of the cigarette, effectively pinning her in place. Zelda folded her arms, composing herself, so brunette wasn't aware of the effect she was having on her.

"Do you know how many years it's been since I smoked? Up here, I try to avoid it because it makes me rather homesick, but I do so enjoy that feeling of smoke in my lungs."

"What do you want?" Zelda asked, annoyed by her digression and further annoyed by how the domineering attitude was causing an unfortunate response between her thighs.

The woman smiled at her and leant forward until her lips touched against Zelda's ear. "Tell me you want me, _witch_."

Zelda's heart pounded as she turned to look at the woman, going from the eyes to the mouth as she realised who she was.

Her purse dropping against the cobblestones, Zelda leant forward, closing the gap between them to bring their lips together.

It was a forceful and hungry kiss, involving teeth far too soon, before she opened her mouth and felt the demoness's tongue against hers, the taste of magic sparking against the smokiness of tobacco and nicotine. She could feel a hand in her hair, scrunching against her scalp as the woman pressed her harder against the stone wall.

Then, Lilith's mouth broke away from hers, kissing down her throat, nipping at spots until she came to the collar of Zelda's coat. Zelda felt the woman tug the jacket down her shoulders, dropping it to the ground before she returned to kissing over the newly bared skin, fingers undoing her shirt buttons with more decorum than she bothered with last time.

"So you can be gentle with my clothes?" Zelda quipped.

Lilith laughed against her throat, running a hand under the cup of her bra, over her breast and tweaking her nipples. Zelda's knees feel weakened already as she let out a throaty moan and pushed herself into the woman's touch.

It was all so intoxicating. More than opium had been, more than any and all of the other drugs she'd done over her centuries, but she didn't want Lilith to know how much she craved it.

The hand on her breast wasn't gentle. It grabbed and pinched as Lilith's mouth worked over her throat, going over all the marks with untamed ownership as if knowing who'd been there since.

A whine slipped out from Zelda's mouth before she bit it off with a hiss. "I bet you can't wait for me to bury my fingers inside of you," Lilith purred against her ear. "Better be quiet unless you want the passerbys to see how fast you come undone."

Zelda blinked at the night air. The street was quiet, and they were pressed up against a rather dark side of the wall, the nearby lamps not quite reaching them.

A mixture of arousal at the idea of being caught and fear of someone seeing actually finding them squirmed in her belly in turmoil.

And yet, as Lilith's hand had rolled up her skirt and began stroking over her silk underwear, the fear became eclipsed by desire, and it felt as though the whole world was empty save for them.

Zelda's nails dug into Lilith's cloak, pulling her close as she rocked her hips over the fingers, feeling the material between them grow slick with arousal.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing to not come undone too fast as the mouth sucked against the marks on her neck, and the fingers pressed firmer against her sex. It wasn't easy, and as she buried her face in the woman's neck, she couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the touch.

"Miss me?" Lilith asked, kissing higher against her neck.

Zelda nodded and was remunerated with the underwear being jerked down her thighs and a hot mouth against hers. As Lilith began kissing, sucking and biting against her lips, Zelda moaned against her mouth, her breath shortening with the building heat growing low in her belly.

She was right. She couldn't wait to feel those fingers inside of her.

One of Lilith's hands slid over her neck, holding her jaw up, and the other returned to stroking over her sex, against the hood of her clit, and then down until Zelda was trying to slide onto them.

Lilith laughed, pulling her hand back to slide over her labia, over the vulva––not where she needed her.

"Lilith," she groaned into the woman's mouth, feeling a wave lap low in her belly.

"Yes?"

" _Fuck me_."

"Fuck you?" The hand on her throat tightened, and Zelda was pushed back until the sandstone dragged on her bare ass as Lilith's knee pressed between hers, spreading her thighs apart. She could feel Lilith's mouth part and hold for a moment against hers, a small chuckle vibrating from the woman's chest to her own. "And why would I do that when you haven't done what I asked?"

Zelda's eyes opened as the lips drew away. Lilith was observing her with a strange fascination before amusement cut over the expression.

Do what she'd asked? Zelda struggled to find the context to the words. She could feel the ring on her hand, pressing into her index finger as she clutched at the woman's shoulders.

"Tell me you want me," Lilith reminded, her voice light and teasing. Zelda's breath hitched as another tremor pulled over her body in anticipation as the fingers played with her sex, hinting at what they could be doing instead.

"I want you," Zelda obeyed and was rewarded with three of Lilith's fingers entering inside of her.

Zelda inhaled, holding back the moan as she felt the pressure continue to grow low in her belly. She rode the demon's fingers, not caring for the scratches from the sandstone on her backside, and held onto Lilith tighter, looking her into her eyes as she grew closer and closer, the hand on her neck holding her firmly against the wall.

Lilith's eyes were obviously not her own, but the glamour didn't hide the desire in them, the absolute fascination of the woman watching her come-undone.

Lilith wanted her, _really_ wanted her.

It made Zelda feel all the more an exhibitionist to her voyeur and was the final piece that caused her to let out a sharp cry as her body rocked with the orgasm, contracting around Lilith's fingers.

"Good girl," Lilith said, and only grinned wider as Zelda glared at her (she did not appreciate the mockery).

As the muscles eased, Lilith slowly slid her fingers from inside of her, and Zelda pushed back, using the wall to prop herself up as she caught her breath.

Lilith had pulled out a handkerchief from Satan knew where, and began cleaning her hands with a rather annoying cocky smirk. "Feel better?"

"Don't be rude," Zelda said. Drawing in a deep breath, she pulled up her underwear and smoothed down her skirt before trying to fix her lipstick the best she could without a mirror.

Her eyes drew over to Lilith's hand and then looked to the ground where the cigarette had fallen. Unfortunate, she thought, before glancing to wear her purse was about five feet away from her. She could go for the rest of that smoke now.

Zelda could feel a need building up inside of her again, but she suppressed it, moving instead to fix her hair.

"Is this what you look like?" she asked Lilith, flicking her eyes over the body.

"No, it's a glamour."

Zelda nodded. She knew, but the type of spell explained the taste of cinnamon on her tongue.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, rolling the taste of cinnamon on her tongue. It made her crave the whiskey she had upstairs.

"If I said I'd come here to see you, would you be excited or repulsed?" Lilith asked.

Zelda didn't know, but there was a pang of guilt that twisted in her belly. She wasn't sure if it was due to Faustus (unlikely) or something else she couldn't put her finger on.

Lilith laughed at her, adjusting her coat. "Don't worry, mouse, I have business with the council and knew you'd be here as well."

"Business with- did you just refer to me a mouse?" Zelda asked, feeling outrage rise inside of her. She was many things, but mousy was certainly not one of them.

"Oh, yes. You're my shiny new plaything."

"I certainly am not."

Lilith smiled rather cat-like, stepping closer. Zelda held steady, lifting her chin to glare across to the demoness, but as she watched her lean towards her ear, moving to kiss down her throat once again, Zelda's eyes fluttered shut.

A hand had begun to massage and squeeze at her breast as Lilith kissed sweetly back up her throat.

 _Fuck_ , came a small, tiny voice deep in her mind. She'd let her do anything if she continued to kiss her like that.

"Little mouse," Lilith whispered, giving her a last kiss before she pulled away.

Zelda sniffed, brushing her hair back over her throat before she began to button up her blouse again and tuck it back into her skirt. "What business does the Dark Lord have with the council?" she asked.

"You think the Dark Lord cares what a bunch of boring warlocks say? The business is my own."

Zelda stared at her, not entirely believing the words. "They commune with the Dark Lord regularly."

"So they say, anyway," Lilith said with a shrug. "Which reminds me, do congratulate Faustus. I'm sure he must be thrilled in his very prominent position with the Dark Lord."

Zelda shifted on her heels, uncomfortable with the discussion of her husband, as well as irritated by the implications of it. "Thank you, I'll be sure to pass on your compliments to him."

"I'm sure you will."

Zelda's eyes narrowed at her, but before she could snap a retort, Lilith was kissing her again. It was sincere and warm against the cold of the night's air, but as sudden as it had occurred, it was over, and Lilith was stepping away.

"I expect I'll be seeing you again soon, little mouse," she said, before a finger tapped underneath her chin, closing Zelda's mouth.

Zelda felt the flare of irritation rise again, but Lilith had disappeared into the shadows before she could think of what she wanted to do. Snatching up her coat, she slung it back onto her shoulders and walked over to her purse to take out her cigarettes, before remembering that she'd left her lighter upstairs.

"Heaven's sake," she whispered and, once again, looked up to the hotel to where her suite was.

Zelda sighed and moved to head back inside, checking her make-up quickly with the hand mirror she kept in her bag before she went inside the lobby. The last thing she needed was the hotel staff gossiping about her.

She pressed at the elevator button inside and looked over at the mirror reflection of herself. She certainly looked wind tussled at the very least, and there were new marks on her throat.

Zelda drew a breath and adjusting her clothes, wondering if this was going to be a reoccurring thing.

Satan save her, what was she going to do if it was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter re-edited as of 21/11/2020 (minor wording tweaked)


	2. Backfired Enchantments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was that–“ she asked, feeling her voice rise with anger, "a failed attempt at a Caligari spell, Faustus?"

Zelda entered the suite and set her shopping bags down, onto the counter, while keeping a hold of the bassinet in her right hand.  
  
"Ah, Lady Blackwood," Faustus greeted, from the dining table, where he seemed to have finished a late dinner. "I see you've been enjoying the Night Markets."  
  
"Just a few essentials," she promised, looking over at him. "I'll go and change Judas and then I can show you." Though she doubted he would be all that interested. She'd purchased a new dress, a few brooches, an enchanted day planner for when she returned to the Academy, as well as a few rare plants for Hilda's garden.   
  
The Night Markets were an excellent place to pick up ingredients or spell casting objects for your traditional charms, but some of the vendors sold some more boutique enchantments. It was a bit of roulette, however. Sometimes you would get a dress that never tore, and other times you may pick up a necklace and find that it'd been cursed and the vendor was trying to pass it on.   
  
Zelda adored the Night Markets and especially took pleasure in haggling until she made the vendor throw their hands up in frustration and submit to her offer.   
  
Taking the bassinet into the bedroom, she bathed Judas and changed into his sleepwear before setting him down into his crib. But it was as she turned to grab her bag for a cigarette that she noticed something sitting on her bedside table.  
  
It was a reasonably large box shape, wrapped in smooth, brown paper.  
  
Zelda felt a rush of excitement as she walked over and lifted the present up with two hands and examined it from all angles. There was a card, attached to a ribbon on the top. Written in sharp penmanship was her name as Lady Zelda Blackwood.  
  
Zelda felt her heart sink with disappointment, realising it was not from Lilith.   
  
She had not seen the demoness since the week before. Nonetheless, she had found herself lately taking evening walks in the hopes that Lilith would melt out of the shadows with a smirk, and take advantage of her somewhere inappropriate.  
  
She carried the present to the dining area of the suite, where Faustus was enjoying a cup of coffee. "Ah, I see you found it," he said, setting his cup down on its saucer. "I saw it in the window of a shop and couldn't help myself. It's a DaVinci original, you can see his design if you open the top."  
  
"That's very sweet," she smiled. Reaching up, she tugged the ribbon undone and gently peeled back the brown wrapping paper. It revealed an antique musical jewellery box, made of redwood. Lovely, but relatively young for her. She thought about rummaging through its drawers but knew it would be rude to do so.  
  
"Take a look at the dancer," Faustus said, standing up. "She reminds me of you."  
  
Zelda raised an eyebrow, before lifting up the lid of the musical box. She watched as a tiny dancer, with red hair and an emerald-coloured dress, spun around to a music box tune.   
  
_She knew that tune..._  
  
Its porcelain hands were high in the air, her skirts twirling round and round and round as Faustus stepped close and placed a hand on her waist, he whispered something lovely into her ear. His voice was warm in her ear, coaxing something wrong her.   
  
Zelda could feel herself fading away, her vision blurring as she watched the girl continue to turn in circles.   
  
What was he saying? It sounded like...like Latin?   
  
Her head spun, it was as if the world was fading away and she was becoming small inside of her self, unable to draw her own breaths or reach out.  
  
Zelda recoiled as electricity shot through her right hand. She snapped away, turning around to face Faustus as the hypnotism washed from the expanded magic, leaving her with a splitting headache. "Was that––" she asked, feeling her voice rise with anger, "a failed attempt at a Caligari spell, Faustus?"  
  
Faustus cleared his throat, stepping back. "Of course not, Zelda. You know I would never dream of doing-"  
  
She snapped the lid of the music box down and glared at him. Her head pounded, feeling like the pressure would burst through her skull pierce through her eyes. The magic felt oily against her own, bubbling like a residue against her psyche.   
  
In all of her life, she'd never had a man dream of placing such a spell on her. As her rage narrowed her vision, she noticed the silver knife within reach.  
  
No. It was too dangerous given his stance as interim anti-Pope. She'd have to be smart about this.  
  
Turning away, she drew a deep breath and pushed the outrage down in her chest. First, she needed to worry about her family, then she could kill him.  
  
"What in Heaven made you decide to do this?" she asked, rifling through the drawers of the box to pull the picture of herself. Once in grip, she smashed it against the table. "Did I not promise to submit to you, to serve you as Lilith serves the Dark Lord in our very vows not two weeks ago, Faustus?"  
  
Faustus was beginning to look more and more awkward as he shrunk backwards. "Yes, of course. It's just that..." he trailed off, clearing his throat. "You were..."  
  
"I was what?"  
  
"Arrogant in a way a wife shouldn't be." He stood still then, lifting his chin up to hold against her.  
  
Zelda laughed despite herself. "Arrogant? Oh, that's rich. No, I don't think that was the problem Faustus, I think you're just a little bitch, but if this is how you want to play, you won't win." She stalked forward and grabbed his wrist, hissing a hex against him. Her nails dug into his wrists, piercing through to seal her curse to his blood.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice panicked as he tried to break free of her grip and failed.   
  
Zelda smiled before she let go of his wrist, feeling the expended magic drain from her. She'd pay for that price later. For now, she wanted him to suffer.  
  
"A jilted-bride hex," she said, before stepping back and adjusting the sleeves of her shirt as she gave him a tight smile. "I have no idea what you planned with your curse, but if you thought you would ever have me or any other woman again after what you just tried, you're sorely mistaken."  
  
"Zelda, honestly, this is absurd," he said, walking over to grab her by her arm.  
  
"Careful, Faustus. A wedlock curse isn't easily broken. I'd hate for your manhood to become diseased next."  
  
Faustus stepped away, his face caught between anger and horror. The threat hung there between them, a dark reminder that he wasn't the first man to disappear after breaking her heart and if he wasn't careful, she would personally ensure he was the last.   
  
He turned away, wiping his hands over his mouth, looking for some way to have the final word.   
  
Zelda watched him, feeling the magic flex around them she prepared herself against whatever he might try and throw at her.  
  
Faustus turned sharply on his heel, raising his hand to point at her. For a moment, he looked like he was going to curse her back before he closed his mouth and shook his head, his shoulders sagging. "I can't even look at you," he said with as much vehemence as he could muster.  
  
It wasn't much, and as he walked away into the bedroom, Zelda felt a tightness in her chest unwind. Had Faustus not been up for Anti-Pope, she was sure he would have tried to retaliate. But a missing wife so soon on the honeymoon would have raised eyebrows. Zelda may not be loved and adored by the coven, but they would certainly wonder about her absence.   
  
Zelda exhaled and felt herself sink against the kitchen counter. He would plot and scheme and find some way to wield power over her again if she didn't somehow smooth the situation over. No matter her growing bitterness to that man, she would not waiver on her wants when they were within sight. Sacrifices had to be made in the pursuit of power, she could concede where necessary to ensure the endgame remained in place.  
  
Still, she wondered how it went wrong so fast. His misogyny may have tripled since their wedding, but a Caligari spell went against the Satanic Bible. Free will was gifted by the Dark Lord after the False God so chose to forbid it. It was with his persuasion that humans and witch kind alike were blessed with the ability to determine their own fates.  
  
Taking the music box, she walked over to the trash and dropped it there, taking pleasure in knowing that Faustus would have spent a pretty coin on it. Then, she washed her hands with salt to cleanse any magic residue, before pouring herself a drink.  
  
The headache still throbbed as she sat down on the settee. It would eventually go away, but it would likely be a few hours. Zelda had enough spells blow-up in her face over her centuries to know that the headache was the result of a cast spell backfiring against its target. Which meant for all intents and purposes, the Caligari spell should have worked, but hadn't.  
  
Zelda looked at her hand to where Lilith's ring sat.   
  
She played with it, twisting it on her finger before dropping the hand away into her lap. Whatever reason Lilith had for granting her the gift, she was thankful for it. Zelda had no idea what nefarious plot Faustus had for her with that spell, but it made her all the more sincere to the notion that Ambrose was innocent.   
  
Which meant that Sabrina was right, and if she was right about that, then there was every possibility that Faustus _had_ murdered Edward and Diana.  
  
No, she couldn't stomach that thought.   
  
She took a sip of her whisky and considered her options. How long would Faustus wait before his rage to boil over the pot? She thought it over, at every angle, and decided that it was easier to catch flies with honey.  
  
After an hour had passed, she walked into the bedroom. Faustus sat on the end of the bed, his head in his hands, his jacket removed and shirt undone - no doubt from having tried and failed to get an erection to see if her curse had landed true (it had).  
  
"I've decided," she began and watched as his head tilted towards her. "That you had some rather important business here to attend to given that you are the interim anti-pope. As such, you have sent me to return Greendale with Judas and prepare for your return in a week."  
  
Faustus swallowed and looked directly at her. There was a burning fury in his eyes, but he had enough sense to push it back.  
  
"No one needs to know of our dirty laundry, Faustus. In time, you will learn that I can be very discreet, but make no mistake, if you try something like that again, I promise you that not only will your very precious manhood become incurably diseased, but it will be publicly removed by my hand."  
  
"Understood," he said, though his eyes still stared at her with rage.   
  
"I'm glad we can come to an agreement. I expect I will see you in a few days."  


* * *

  
Zelda arrived in Greendale mid-afternoon feeling all the more at ease to be on home soil. She walked up the front steps of her home and pushed the door open, just as it seemed Ambrose was opening it.  
  
"Ambrose?" she questioned with a sharp look as if to say: _shouldn't you be in the dungeon at the Academy?_  
  
"Auntie. Good to see you," he said, though his eyes were darting around behind her.  
  
"It's just myself and Judas, but if you're hiding here, leaving through the front door is not the way to do it," she said, pushing him back inside and shutting the front door behind her.  
  
"I...had thought you were Sabrina."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at him as she carried Judas and set him down on the kitchen countertop. He'd begun to fuss, soft mewls turning to hiccups that would like turn to screaming soon. It was likely time for his afternoon feed. "And what has Sabrina gotten up to now?"  
  
"You haven't heard?"   
  
"Clearly not," Zelda said as she went to the fridge, pulling out the goat's milk. When she turned around, Ambrose had his face in his hands, a look of horror on his face. "Well, spit it out, Ambrose, I haven't all day."  
  
"She..." he fumbled, trying to find the words. And then the whole story came tumbling out, about the witch hunters, Sabrina's alleged death and resurrection, her forceful burning of the angels and her healing properties which no one knew she had a talent for–-something that would have manifested in her early years at the very least.   
  
And now, it seemed, her dear niece could apparently control the weather.  
  
Zelda paused, drinking in the story. With everything that happened in the last six months, it wasn't entirely far-fetched. Sabrina's powers had been growing at an unprecedented rate. Still, weather control, resurrection, healing? Sabrina could do many things, but she'd always been awful at things that required patience and attention to detail.  
  
"Auntie?" Ambrose prompted. "I'm worried. I know he's your husband, but Father Blackwood despised her before. He will see this power as a threat. Please, you can't-"  
  
Zelda raised her hand, silencing him. "I know," she said. "Believe me."  
  
Her nephew sighed, great relief falling from his shoulders before he looked up at with sweet, kind eyes. "I take it that Rome didn't go well?"  
  
Zelda rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "He tried to use a Caligari spell. On me," she scoffed as she took out a saucepan and filled it with water. "In all my centuries, I've never had a man even consider such a violation against free will."   
  
"Did he...?"  
  
"Does it look like he succeeded?" she asked, before turning back to the stove pot and placing the bottle into it. "No, he immediately failed, like the washed-up warlock he is." Zelda stared at the bottle, feeling the anger rise and then sink away deep into the pit of her belly. Anger made for magical accidents, and she couldn't afford that at the moment. "I'm fine, Ambrose. Truly."  
  
"Yes, but your neck is..." he trailed off and then a red began to tinge across Ambrose's cheeks as he realised what the marks were. "Oh."  
  
Zelda brushed her hair back over her neck, adjusting her blouse collar as she quietly cursed Lilith. "They're not from him," she said, before taking the bottle out the bottle from the water, testing it against the temperature against her wrist.  
  
"So, the Dark Lord, then?"  
  
Zelda looked up, feeling heat rush across her face at the very memory of not just that first night, but re-visitation. Lilith's touch left an imprint on her, both literally and metaphorically. "I would have thought that they would have faded now, but apparently not."  
  
"Yes, well, infernal marks tend to leave an impression," Ambrose said, looking them over before he darted his eyes away. "I had thought that the, um, well that it was a legend told to terrify brides before their wedding."  
  
"Evidently not," Zelda said as she held the bottle for Judas and turned the stove off. A silence carried over the room as Ambrose rocked on his heels, looking as though he was holding back a hundred and one questions. Sooner or later, they would come tumbling out, and Zelda had no desire to feed any more half-truths towards him or any other inquisitive mind.  
  
"Where did you say Sabrina was?"  
  
"Oh, she went to speak to her school teacher. The one that-"  
  
"Wardwell," Zelda seethed. The woman got under her skin more than any of Sabrina's other teachers, with her snide remarks about how she knew best and was far more worldly given her excommunicated state because of how dearly trusted by Edward she was–- _bullshit_.   
  
And her ability to procure spells to magnificent degrees, the likes of that haven't been seen in centuries? No, there was something up with this woman, and she didn't buy the fact that she loved Edward one bit. The way she spoke of him was cold and distant, not some jilted lover holding onto the pieces of her heart.  
  
Sure, Edward kept his secrets, and he was undoubtedly paranoid enough to seek outside help, but that woman did not know her brother better than she did.  
  
"And Hilda?" she asked, instead of pressing the issue.  
  
"At the Academy, I believe. Where is Father Blackwood, if I may ask?"  
  
Zelda's heart sunk. "He's in Rome. He's been made the Anti-Pope, in the interim until the Cardinals can arrange a meeting."   
  
"The Anti-Pope?" Ambrose said weakly. Zelda could see hope shredding in his eyes as he exhaled out a short, deep breath and stumbled against the kitchen counter. "Satan save me, I'll be executed within the hour of his arrival."  
  
"Ambrose, we will find a way out of this. Even if it means placing you into hiding."  
  
"Hiding," he whispered, nodding. "They'll have all of witchkind after me if I left. There'll be a bounty against me."   
  
Zelda had no words of comfort to offer. She reached out and squeezed at his hands, hoping that was enough. There would be some way out of this, she was sure of it. It was just a matter of finding out what. (If only murdering Faustus would fix the issue.)  
  
"Does Sabrina have any ideas?" she asked.  
  
"One, I think, but she wanted to meet with Wardwell first."  
  
Zelda nodded. "Then I suppose we trust her. After all, it's not over until a banshee sings."  
  
Ambrose smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
"Now, why don't you upstairs and keep out of sight. When Sabrina arrives, you can run off and do whatever needs to be done."  
  
"Thank you, Auntie."  
  
"And Ambrose, I meant what I said. We will find a way out of this. We're Spellmans, we survive."  
  
Ambrose nodded to her, but the movement was morose. As he turned away, Zelda could see him slump forward, footsteps heavy as he made his way up the staircase, towards the attic.  
  
Zelda burped Judas, before moving him upstairs where she bathed him and changed him into new clothes. Then she placed him back into his bassinet to sleep in what had meant to become Leticia's nursery, now refurbished as a joining spare room to what had been her own room.  
  
Not that it was really her room since she married.  
  
Zelda stepped through the door and looked over the contents of her old room. Everything had been packed, ready for the move to the Blackwood Manor on the outcrops of the Academy. Her dresser contained a few items, in case she needed to stay for any reason, and the bed which had a throw she'd procured from Morocco forty years prior, remained in place.   
  
Everything else was gone, likely waiting at her new residence for her to unpack. She couldn't even think about doing that.  
  
What was she going to do now, she wondered. Stay in a marriage where they both held a knife behind their backs, or divorce after a few weeks, ruining their chances at power?  
  
Satan forgive her, the fallout from the church would be catastrophic for decades. Not only would it weaken his position as the Anti-Pope (which she didn't care for) but it would also undermine her own search for power. Faustus would likely turn his anger back on her, and then where would she be? 

Powerless and at war with an adept warlock.  
  
She could handle losing the coven. Her faith was more than church walls and a priest. Satan knew Sabrina had brought her fair share of humiliation to the church. But her leaving Faustus wouldn't just affect the two of them or her family. There were others involved.  
  
She sat down at the end of the bed and clutched at the bedding as if it could steady her––what of Judas, she wondered, of Prudence and Leticia? Who would look after them if she fled back to her family? Prudence was just a girl, no matter how bold she acted, and Faustus would swallow her whole to keep her from stealing his son's legacy.   
  
No. She would stay.  
  
She would build iron walls against him, but she would stay, for herself, for her family and for the family she'd married into. And if she had to quietly murder Faustus and bury him in the forest, then so be it.  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut, and she found herself suddenly praying to Lilith for strength, whispering the old prayer into the dim light of the room. It'd been a long time since she'd made such a prayer, Sabrina had been just a babe in her arms, newly an orphan with nowhere else (worthy) to call home.   
  
Zelda opened her eyes to the dark, feeling a shiver run down her spine. The path was long and wretched before her, but she was a Spellman by blood, and Spellmans survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter re-edited as of 21/11/2020 (minor wording tweaked)


	3. Desired Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her fingers plucked a framed photo of Faustus before looking over to Zelda and grinning, "did you pray to me?"
> 
> "I may have," Zelda admitted. "Is that a usual concern for yourself?"
> 
> "Oh no, I wouldn't say concern. It's always nice to know you're on someone's mind."

Zelda didn't know how long she sat at the end of the bed, plotting what the next steps of her life would be, but she was disturbed from her thoughts by a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in, Hilda."

"Hi, good to see you. Um, Ambrose said you'd returned looking...unwell," her sister tried kindly.

Zelda scoffed, sitting up straight. "I'm fine, Hilda."

"Well, okay, but he did mention that Father Blackwood tried a, um, a C-Caligari sp-spell? Are you sure you're okay, because you know, you are allowed to not be."

"He failed, there's nothing to be upset over."

"Zelds."

She drew in a breath, feeling her a deep ache in her lungs. But she pushed it down and steadied her heartbeat until she felt it sink away from her chest. "He's just a man. What kind of witch would I be if I turned to a sobbing mess at some half-baked attempt at control?"

"Well, normal, I expect."

"Yes, well, I can't afford that luxury." Pushing up from the bed, she stretched her fingers at her side, feeling the magic crackle in them. "Do you mind looking after Judas, I have an errand to run before Faustus returns."

"Well, ah, actually, that's the thing. Part of the reason that I'm here, really." Hilda smiled awkwardly, dancing around the topic, but Zelda already knew what it was about. She could feel the agitation twisting her stomach. "The Council is here about what happened with Sabrina."

"We've been summoned," she surmised.

"Yes, I expect so."

Zelda sighed, knowing that it meant her brief departure from Faustus had finalised. She would need to return to his side. "Thank you, sister."

"You can stay here, you know. Say you got travel sick, not unusual for cross-continental teleportation."

"No, I can't leave my family," she said, smoothing down her clothes. "Have you notified Sabrina?"

"Yes, she'll meet us there."

Zelda nodded.

Within the next half hour, they had packed in the car. The ride to the Academy was quiet. Zelda kept the window open to smoke while Hilda drove. Ambrose sat in the back with baby Judas, a hollow look on his face. Hilda offered a brief, "well love, you did help to save them against the witch hunters so they could change their mind," but when only silence was offered in return, she didn't speak again.

It would be nice to think the action would help against him, but Zelda doubted it. The lives of some young witches and warlocks were nothing to that of the life of the Anti-Pope.

Once they arrived at the Academy, Zelda took the bassinette and walked up the steps of the Academy, feeling her stomach twist in knots at the anticipation of seeing Faustus again.

By the time they stood before the office, Sabrina was just walking up, a swagger in her step before she saw Zelda and gave a sharp look.

"Ah, good," Hilda said. "Now you just need to remember that-"

"It's fine, Aunt Hilda. I know exactly what I'm going to say," and then Sabrina was grinning like was the cat that got the canary, and it was all Zelda could do to roll her eyes upward and ask Lilith for strength again.

Faustus' door opened, and they filed into the office one-by-one. Prudence was already standing at his side, looking very tall and proud beside her father. As it was, Zelda took to standing by the whiskey Faustus had in the room and giving a brief nod to them both as if nothing had happened.

Faustus gave a small nod in return, but his eyes turned cold as Sabrina bounced in and sat in the chair before his desk like she was about to be awarded a medal-–which maybe she should. Without her, the Church of Night would have lost most of its children. Their numbers were dwindling. 

Faustus began with a speech, and as he pontificated, it was all Zelda could do to not reach for another cigarette or turn around and pour herself a drink. She stood by, listening to the menace in his voice raise like an inquisitor before a heretic, listing crimes against the Dark Lord.

Though the so-called crimes were Sabrina's magic, a new unholy power gifted to her by the Dark Lord, no doubt. Which made Faustus' jealousy all the more apparent.

She could see it now. In her arrogance, Zelda had thought Faustus and Sabrina's relationship was built on wounded pride and conflicting personalities-–something that would eventually settle as Sabrina grew to understand the witching customs-–but she could see now that wasn't the case. Faustus didn't just dislike her, he loathed her in an almost manic way, fearing Sabrina would topple him over.

And with the newfound power, she just might. 

Zelda turned away as Sabrina began explaining Pandora's story with increasing condescension to Faustus. The room's tension became thick, and with that, Zelda decided that yes, she did need a drink.

Looking over the glasses of whiskey, her eyes fell on one with a distinct red mark against its side. She turned the whiskey glass to face her and traced her thumb underneath the lipstick mark.

Red lipstick wasn't an unusual colour in the Church of Night, but despite that, Zelda couldn't help but feel there was something significant about it. It was a deeper shade of red that one she usually carried, but it looked familiar. Briefly, she wondered if Faustus had been seeing another woman, but doubted that was the case.

"We thank you, Ms Spellman, for your service to the Church of Night." Zelda looked up and placed the glass down, turning back to the Council. They spoke briefly of their requests of everyone to remain at the Academy before cautioning Sabrina and Nicholas Scratch directly to stay in its walls, as well as advising of Ambrose to return to his cell.

Zelda looked over to him, her heart sinking as she watched him nod solemnly, the last of his hope fading.

She wanted to reach out and squeeze his hand, promise that everything would be okay because if Sabrina couldn't fix this, then she would. But with the Council standing so close, Zelda merely nodded in agreement and adjusted her grip on Judas' bassinette.

Hilda agreed to follow Ambrose down with the watch of Prudence, Sabrina left with Nick (likely to discuss her next stage of the plan but not before shooting Faustus a look of contempt), and the Council filed out to adjourn for lunch first, before agreeing to come back and discuss the next stages.

It left Zelda in the room with Faustus.

She shut the door behind the Council and placed Judas' bassinette down on the ground beside his' desk, choosing to sit in one of the front-facing seats, rather than neatly on the side of the table where she usually did when speaking with Faustus by herself.

"Zelda," he greeted, more formally. "Was there something you wished to discuss?"

There were many things she wanted to discuss, namely his actions with Sabrina, but she withheld her tongue and smoothed down her skirt across her legs before drawing her eyes to his.

"Are you happy with me resuming classes, or would you prefer I took a leave of absence?"

"No, no, I don't think that should be necessary."

Zelda nodded. "I'll return to our chambers then and settle Judas in. Was there anything you would like to discuss at this current time?"

"Zelda..." his voice trailed off, and an exhausted look overcame him. "No. I will see you in our chambers tonight."

Zelda felt herself grow irritated at his response, but what had she expected? An apology? No, he would sulk for a few days and then likely turn very charming to coax her to lift the hex.

She nodded and rose, ensuring that the entire movement was a reminder of her hex against him before she picked up the bassinette and left to Faustus' chambers. There she changed Judas, moved him to the crib in the nursery, and found herself pouring herself a drink as she sat in the bedroom of what should have felt like her chambers, but still felt like she was a guest in Faustus' residence.

She had enjoyed her affair with Faustus, from their time when he was with Constance, to the moment she had effectively ceased their relationship until the turtle dove hearts had been presented. All of that had been a game of chess between them to see who would come out on top.

But it didn't feel like a game anymore.

Zelda sat down at her dresser and fixed her hair and make-up. There were other things she needed to worry about, the first of which being Ambrose. She knew that Sabrina had some half-baked plan, but pending that failure, she wanted to ensure there was some––

There was a knock at the front door.

Before it could wake Judas, Zelda walked out to the front room to answer the door, ready to tell whoever that if they wanted to keep their hand intact, they would cease their incessant knocking. She pulled the door open and swallowed, the words dying in her throat.

"Hello, mouse," Lilith greeted, wearing the same glamour as she had before. Zelda felt herself exhale, the anger evaporating as the woman tilted her head and smiled. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Zelda stepped back, allowing entrance in the chambers before shutting the door behind her with a sharp snap, hoping no one saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the strangest thing, earlier," Lilith said as she prowled through the foyer to amongst the parlour, touching over different objects and picking through the knick-knacks laid out on shelves. Her fingers plucked a framed photo of Faustus before looking over to Zelda and grinning, "did you pray to me?"

"I may have," Zelda admitted. "Is that a usual concern for yourself?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't say concern. It's always nice to know you're on someone's mind." She set the photograph down, facing backward. "But, I believe you made a request."

Zelda swallowed, trying to think back on the exact words of her prayer. She was sure it had just been a simple prayer for strength against hard times, one she had made half a dozen times before. "I suppose I did," she answered, and then bit her tongue from saying anything further.

"I can boost your magic for a time, amplify any spells you've made, or will make for the next few days, but it will have a price."

"And what's the price?"

Lilith was smiling at her in a way that made Zelda shift on her heels, remembering the feeling of sandstone against her bare ass. If that was the price, then so be it, she would pay that willingly over and over again.

Zelda watched as the woman sunk into the armchair and crossed her legs. Even though Zelda now stood taller against her, Lilith still had the domain of the room, looking every inch like a queen sitting on her throne.

"I will grant you the additional strength to your magic, but in turn, you must serve me at my request, no sooner or later than I ask."

"Serve you," Zelda echoed, feeling a warmth pool in her belly. She didn't let her voice betray her and instead stepped closer, bold as she looked over the woman as if unimpressed with the bargain. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. You've already done it twice before."

"And how long would this contracted _servitude_ last?"

"Until such a time as you no longer desire it, or I no longer desire you for your service, whichever may come first," Lilith said as she tilted her head, not unlike a cat, her eyes blazing into Zelda's with a hungry look. "What do you say?"

"How long do I have to decide?"

"Until I grow bored of waiting for an answer," Lilith answered.

Zelda drew in a deep breath, thinking over the cost. It was too good to be true, she was certain Lilith was likely striking the bargain knowing she was getting more out of it than Zelda was, but it was difficult to see how it served her interests without knowing what the demoness truly wanted. Unlike Lucifer or other demons, Lilith wasn't known to strike deals.

It could have unprecedented consequences, and yet Zelda could feel the waves of their previous dalliances washing over her. Not to disregard as well that Lilith had likely saved her from Faustus with the gifted ring.

"I accept," she said. Lilith grinned, and there was a shiver than ran down Zelda's spine in returning.

"At any time you desire to refuse, the contract will be fairly broken by both parties," Lilith explained. "But now that side's done, shall we finalise the deal?"

Zelda swallowed, feeling an excitement flare-up in her chest. It had been a long time since she'd made any infernal deals. "I'm at your service."

"Yes, you certainly are." Lilith sat back in the chair, uncrossing her legs, and then raised a single hand to summon her closer. Zelda stepped forward and obediently kneeled before her.

Lilith leant towards her, her hands cupping at Zelda's face as she brought herself forward and kissed her sweetly. The press of her lips sunk against Zelda, and then parted as the deal bound them together. With it came a great rush of magic, and Zelda felt it swell inside of her, like a shot of adrenaline.

Zelda reached out and grabbed at the woman's thighs, deepening the kiss to feel the woman's tongue stroke against hers, to nip at the woman's lip, and remind her of what she was capable of.

The dress Lilith wore was only knee-length, making it easy to slide her fingers underneath the hem of. She slid over the silk and then came to the garter belt. With both hands on either leg, she unfastened the belt from the stockings and then slid her hand up until she felt a band of lace.

"Eager, are we?" Lilith said as she tilted her face to allow Zelda's mouth to slip over hers and down her throat.

"Is this not what was asked of me?" Zelda inquired as she tugged the lace down the woman's thighs, over her knees and dropped them to the floor. She paused then to sit back and look up at Lilith's face.

Lilith was watching her, her eyes dark and heavy with arousal.

Zelda watched the woman's arms lift up to rest on the back of the chairs, her body sinking so that her hips were on the very edge of her seat and her head pressed back against the leather, looking expectantly at her.

As Zelda leant forward, Lilith raised a leg and pressed the black stiletto heel against Zelda's shoulder, holding her back as she looked her over. "Once you do this, you finalise the contract," she warned. "Both sides will have been met."

Zelda slid a hand up the woman's leg. "Should I be worried?" she asked, pressing a kiss to the inside of the woman's calf. She could smell the woman's arousal, almost taste it on her tongue.

"Always," Lilith said as she sunk lower in the chair.

Zelda placed the heeled foot over her shoulder, pressing her lips against the silk stockings and began sliding the dress up onto the woman's waist.

Lilith raised her hips, allowing the skirt to slide over her hips and reveal her skin to the air. The glamour she wore was seamless, the body a near enough match that it was impossible to see where the glamour ended, and the body underneath it began (although Zelda wished she could see what laid beneath the glamour).

Drawing her hands over the woman's legs, Zelda used the tips of her fingers to slide from the silk stocking to the skin of her thighs, to where it met her hips.

Lilith's legs spread wide, and Zelda pressed her mouth closer and drew her tongue over the length of the sex, short enough to avoid the clit, and then she did it again, firmer.

Lilith sighed with content and brought her hands over Zelda's hair, combing through it. A slow, gentle movement to brush the hair from her face. "You truly are Hell-sent," Lilith sighed.

Zelda began slowly to see what Lilith liked, and then as she felt the arousal slip warmly over her tongue, she pressed closed and drew her tongue in broader strokes, flicking to just underneath the clit.

Lilith rocked against her mouth, easing against Zelda's set pace, but as Zelda drew her attention back to the clit, curling her tongue over the hood as she slid two fingers inside of the woman, the grip in her hair grew tight.

Zelda liked the woman's fingers in her hair, and she rather liked the idea of being in the position to inflict the same experience that Lilith had upon her. She may not be as bold to mark the woman from neck to ankle, but she would undoubtedly leave an impression.

With one hand, Zelda held onto the thigh tossed over her shoulder, feeling Lilith's heel press against her back. Her other hand continued to move inside the woman at a slow, firm pace, drawing her tongue down over the labia to taste the dripping arousal spilling around her fingers.

The hand in her hair gripped tighter in warning, and Zelda drew her fingers out, tilting her head to look up into the woman's eyes as she began to suck the clitoris between her tongue and teeth.

Lilith hissed in a breath, her leg tensing over Zelda's back.

"If you're going to be a brat," Lilith said, rocking her hips as Zelda drew her fingers over the entrance again, teasing her. "I will treat you like a brat."

"And how would you do that?"

Lilith smiled at her as if daring her to push her further. "I'm sure you'll soon find out."

Zelda inched her fingers inside the woman, drawing her tongue over the sex with slow, languid movements. Lilith's eyes fluttered, and she sunk deeper into the chair, her mouth parted, but only a hitched breath came out as if she was holding back from making a noise.

Well, that wouldn't do.

Zelda sunk a third finger into the woman and flicked her tongue around the entrance. Then, she spread her fingers as she moved them in and out of Lilith in a slow, steady pace, her thumb grazing over the clit as she watched as Lilith let out a small laugh.

"I know what you're trying to do," Lilith said as she looked down her, hips still rocking over Zelda's fingers.

"I must admit, I thought you would be more vocal."

Lilith laughed, "I can be. When it's well deserved."

"I beg your pardon––when it's well deserved, what in Satan's name do you mean by that?" She pulled her fingers out and nearly considered rising to her feet, had the woman's leg not tugged her closer.

Lilith hummed, tilting her head at Zelda. "Did I strike a nerve?"

Zelda bit back her response, uncertain in how the woman was likely to reply. But Lilith only looked down at her expectantly. With one hand, she curled underneath Zelda's chin and tugged her to kneel tall before her.

"Here," Lilith said as she moved to sit up tall on the edge of her seat, her face close enough to Zelda's that Zelda could see her pupils expand and contract. "Let me show you."

And then Lilith moved off the chair, pushing it back so that she could kneel before Zelda and take her hand.

Without breaking eye contact (because now it was a challenge), Lilith brought up Zelda's fingers into her mouth and drew over the three damp fingers, sucking them clean before she drew the hand down between her legs.

Zelda's eyes flicked down. As she did, Lilith yanked at her wrist. "Uh-uh, eyes up here," she said, and Zelda drew her eyes back up to the woman's, as her hand was guided over the slickened folds. "You started out well, and I'm sure you're very good with your other lovers, but I have a particular way that I like things."

Lilith was maneuvering her hand to remain flat as she ground her self against it, starting off slow and then increasing her pace and firmness.

She watched Lilith face alight at her puppeteered hand and felt a growing annoyance with the woman.

How dare she! That was her hand, and she knew quite well how to use it. Not even once had she ever been criticised for her technique.

As Zelda grew more annoyed at being used, she began moving her hand against Lilith's pace, rubbing against the woman with more force.

Lilith squeezed at her wrist, pressing her thumbnail against Zelda's forearm to dig into her while laughing, which was just mannerless. There were certain things you didn't do in sex, one of which being laughing at your partner. "If you want to serve me, you'll do well to obey me."

It was almost as if she was deliberately trying to––!

 _Oh_. Zelda glared at her. "I know what you're doing," she said.

Lilith raised an eyebrow, rocking her hips. "Do you now?"

Zelda slipped her fingers inside of her and watched the pleasure bite over the woman's face. Lilith's grip increased, her head dipping towards her so that all Zelda could see was her eyes, feeling the warm breath drift over her cheek. "Maybe I'll train you how to use that pretty mouth too."

With her other hand, Zelda pulled the woman's face to hers. She bit at the woman's mouth, tugging on her bottom lip, and caught her tongue when it brushed against hers.

She could feel the low, throaty laugh as Lilith kissed her with eagerness, still maneuvering Zelda's wrist in a so-called lesson, the thrusting increasing as Lilith twisted the hand, so Zelda's thumb rubbed against the side of her clit.

"Be a good girl and keep...doing that," Lilith said against her mouth, her breath hitching as she held back a sound low in her chest. It was a deliberate attempt to frustrate her, but Zelda couldn't help the longing she felt to hear Lilith come undone.

Zelda watched the glamour's magic shift as Lilith bowed her head next to Zelda's and bit against her shoulder, a soft hum sounding. For a brief moment, although she couldn't see it, she felt a mane of hair brushing over the side of her face, thicker than the glamours.

And then Lilith was tensing against her, and Zelda could feel the wetness dripping down her fingers as Lilith tightened around her hand. Zelda seized as teeth bit down hard on her shoulder, and a sweet whine emerged from Lilith's lips (and Zelda thought she might enjoying hearing that sound over and over again) before the woman was tugging Zelda's hand away from between her legs, her bite easing against the shoulder.

Zelda's hand dropped to the woman's thigh, and she felt Lilith stay a moment against her neck, drawing in short breaths before she pulled back and rose to her feet.

As she rose, there was a strange look on her face––distant, almost haunted––and Zelda looked away, biting back any comment she had. The expression wasn't for her to witness.

"You should clean yourself up," Lilith said as she slid her feet into her heels and smoothed down her skirt. "I'm sure your dear husband will be here soon."

Zelda looked up at Lilith, feeling as if the woman had slapped her. "He's not a dear anything," she said, pushing up onto her feet. Her arm was sore, and when she looked down at it, she could see the nail marks and bruises Lilith had left behind.

Excellent, another thing she would need to cover.

"Trouble in paradise, already?" Lilith asked. She was walking over to their bedroom now, and Zelda shot forward. She didn't want the woman rummaging through her things again.

"You know perfectly well there's no paradise with Faustus, or you wouldn't have supplied this ring," Zelda said, pointing to the jewel on her right hand.

Lilith turned, her eyes moving to it, and gave an amused smirk. "Yes, well, I had no idea of what he'd try, though I suspected his fear of your competency would win over any adoration."

Lilith moved to sit before Zelda's dresser and began opening drawers, rummaging for something in particular. Zelda drew in a breath and brought her hands tightly to her sides to resist from reaching out and snatching back whatever the woman took.

Despite that Lilith was a source of high power and that Zelda had dreamed of meeting her since she first read her story, she couldn't help but be annoyed that someone was touching her things.

"Stop huffing, I'm only looking for--oh here it is," Lilith said, lifting up her lipstick. She turned back to the mirror, applied the new coat. "Much better," she said, setting the stick down onto the dresser, it's top off sitting discarded against the side of the mirror.

Zelda stared at the lid and narrowed her eyes.

"Something bothering you?" Lilith asked, knowing very well what bothered her.

"What of our contract now?" Zelda asked.

"Well," Lilith said, as she continued to rifle through her drawers, pulling up different pieces of jewellery and admiring them, before setting them back in the drawers out of place. "You've fulfilled your side of the bargain. I expect you'll find that magic will come easier to you in some ways, but it might make some simpler charms more...intense." She waved her hand with indifference, "I'm sure you'll work it out." 

"I see."

"Yes, well, sooner than later, I expect." Lilith rose from the dresser, closing the last drawer before she walked over to Zelda and pressed her fingers underneath the woman's chin to draw her face up so she could admire it. "I look forward to our next tryst, mouse." And then her fingers slipped away, and Zelda watched as she sauntered out of the room with a last, knowing look.

Zelda felt the ghost of the woman's touch on her. It was over, for now.

When the front door clicked shut, she moved and sat onto the end of the bed, feeling the slickness of her underwear slide against her. She was utterly exhausted from the day, and it was barely midday. She tried to summon her magic inside of her and see if she could feel it.

It pulsed inside of her, scattering across her nerves, but felt no different than it always had.

Zelda stood up, pushing onto her feet she walked around the residence, opening up windows to let the smell of sex seep out of the room before she went to the bathroom and washed her hands of the woman, cleaning up the lipstick marks across her skin.

They were a familiar shade, she thought. A similar one to what she occasionally wore.

Picking up a washcloth, she began to clean it away. It didn't make the memory fade, she could still feel the woman's breath against her neck, remember how she sounded as her body tensed around her fingers.

Zelda dropped the washcloth and looked into the mirror. She had an odd feeling that she'd agreed to something terrible, but she didn't know why.

The sex was excellent, the magic would be good, and at any time she no longer wanted it, she could quickly exit from the contract.

So why did it feel like there was a catch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, Lilith was lying and intentionally frustrating Zelda because she thought it was amusing, and also because she knew Zelda would bite back (literally)
> 
> Chapter re-edited as of 21/11/2020 (minor wording tweaked)


	4. Ms Wardwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms Wardwell was quiet as she walked beside her, a serene expression over her face as she looked up at night sky, where the half-moon hung amongst the stars. For a moment, Zelda wondered if she'd been right. And then the blue eyes fell to hers again, and Zelda knew she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter re-edited as of 22/11/2020 (minor tweaking on wording)

The Council had come back from their review and decided that Ambrose was to be executed. Despite everything he did for the coven, despite his involvement in the protection against the witch hunters, the execution was to go ahead.

Zelda felt ill. Although Hilda had been the one to raise him in England when his father had passed, Zelda had regularly dropped in and out of his life as she travelled the world, providing all the gifts are young warlock could want.

Ambrose had been a soulful boy from quite young, and she had always felt in her heart that he would grow to be something great. At the time, Zelda had thought his poetry would impact the world, his thirst for knowledge and understanding, and then he'd stupidly went and attempt an assault on the Vatican, and all of that potential had seemed to be wasted, moping around the Spellman manor.

But he'd cleaned himself up, studied, and held to his loyalties. Even Zelda couldn't fault him for that.

And for a few months, she thought maybe he would grow to be the grand warlock she'd once seen.

Stirring her tea, she glanced over to where her sister tended to the indoor plants.

Faustus had shuffled her out of his office with a quick "you should be with your family in these trying times," sentiment as he, Prudence, and the Council remained to discuss something further once the sentencing had been passed. He was planning something, and given that he didn't want her present, Zelda could only imagine it had something to do with Sabrina. On top of her fears for Ambrose in the morrow, Zelda now had to worry for her niece.

Not that she'd ever stopped worrying.

"We should bind the house," Zelda said as she lifted the cup of tea to her lips. "Protect it against those who would do us harm."

"We'd need a full moon for that, and it's only half full, now."

Zelda placed the tea to its saucer. It'd been a while since she bound a residence, but she was sure there was another ritual. One that involved the blood of a fawn or something to the effect. She'd search her books for it later.

"Difficult times," Hilda murmured. "Maybe we could-"

"We'd have to keep running for the rest of our lives," Zelda reminded her. "Perhaps Sabrina will find Leviathan, and we can take it to the Council." It would likely indict Faustus, ruin her chances of rising, but so be it. At least this way, they would clean the Spellman name from the act, and Ambrose would live to have a good life. 

"Well, Ambrose was quite certain the poor thing was dead, but who knows, he was so distraught he may have misseen him."

"Unlikely. If it's dead, we'll bring it back. We'll just need the life of another familiar, and I'm sure we could find one strolling around the woods if need be."

Hilda's eyes went wide as she opened her mouth to argue, before thinking better of it and returning to her pruning. Zelda could see her cheeks turning pink at the very idea of killing a so-called innocent familiar. Still, if that's what it took to bring back Leviathan and save Ambrose and Sabrina both, Zelda would happily cut down every familiar she came across.

"Aunties!" Sabrina said as she walked into the room, her hands swinging at her sides. "I found Leviathan."

Zelda felt relief sink through her. "Wonderful news. Do we need a sacrifice to bring him back?"

"I just resurrected him. He's fine and willing to testify against Blackwood."

Hilda spun around, prune clippers in grip as she faced their niece. "And what poor creature did you harm to do that?"

"That's the thing I didn't need to. I just did it," Sabrina shrugged, looking smug with herself.

Zelda felt a coldness trickle down her spine.

"Impossible," she stated. "All magic comes with a price, that's how it's always been."

Sabrina turned and looked at her, a tightness on her face as she stated, "I don't think I'm tapping into that kind of magic, I think this is something new."

"Something new?" Zelda set her tea down, scoffing at the idea of new magic. "Sabrina, you've only recently signed your name away, and right now, all your magic feels new and exciting. Nonetheless, all magic has a price, and if you're not paying it now, then you or someone dear to you will eventually make that payment."

"There's no payment."

"Need I remind you about the last time you tried to skip out of payment?"

A petulant look rose across Sabrina's face that quickly turned to anger, not unlike when she'd been a toddler, "Excuse me, Aunt Zee, but you weren't even there when I was using my newfound power, so I don't think you have any right to talk about it. I died and came back!"

"And you think you're the very first witch to complete such a feat? Magic is magic, Sabrina. I don't need to witness it to know that arcane laws stand."

"This is different, believe me. It doesn't feel like anything else I've done. It feels...easier, simpler. I'm sure that it is a new kind of magic and maybe a better kind that isn't based on cause and effect."

Zelda looked to Hilda, sharing a look with her. Sabrina had never listened to them in the past, so why would she begin here? "Fine, if you want to play with magic, then so be it, but when the debt comes, there will be nothing we can do to stop it from being paid."

"But that's what I'm saying, there is no debt."

"And what if there is? What will you do when the price is Salem's life or one of your mortal friends? What if you unleash a pestilence on Greendale and infect us all?"

Sabrina shook her head, though Zelda could see the tears pricking at her eyes. "There won't be," she said, but the anger was lost. "This is different."

"Is that really a risk you're willing to pay for a few bouts of magic?"

"But what if there is no price?"

"Everything in the world has a price, Sabrina. Even mortals pay the price. Why would you be exempt?"

Sabrina looked away from her, avoiding her gaze, but it was still plainly written on her face. Her niece thought she was the exception, the result of some divine purpose meant to foster forth a new way of thinking. At this rate, there was no way of getting through to her.

Zelda drew her cup of tea to her lips and waited for Sabrina to decide what she wanted to do.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the council," Sabrina said. "Leviathan's alive now."

"And warded?" Zelda inquired.

"He's upstairs in his box."

"So you left a key witness that you've declared you're going to bring to the Council tomorrow, alone in a room in an unguarded house?"

Sabrina's mouth parted, before she crossed her arms against her chest, "how do I ward him then?"

"It might be easier to hide him with someone who's able to protect him overnight since a warding could take a while. I could reach out to Desmelda or-"

"Ms Wardwell."

Wardwell. Drawing in a breath, Zelda nodded as she pushed down her irritation from the woman's name. Admittedly, the Wardwell woman would be a suitable place to hide the mouse away from whatever Faustus was likely to get up to. Most likely by sending Prudence or another one of his favoured Judas Boys.

"It's late," Zelda reminded.

"I'll call her," Sabrina said, and then without waiting for a reply, skipped off to hall to do just that.

As it was, the school teacher apparently had been awake and had agreed to take the mouse into her protection. After finishing the phone call and advising them of the new plan, Sabrina brought Leviathan down and placed his cage on the coffee table in the parlour as they waited for Ms Mary Wardwell to arrive.

Zelda had finished her tea and moved to light a cigarette in anticipation. No doubt, the woman would waltz in like she belonged and offer some surgent advice to the effect of a new spell for Sabrina to complete. Zelda could already feel a headache brewing.

She took another drag of the cigarette as Hilda set out a new pot of tea with a set of fresh cups. "She won't be staying long," Zelda reminded her.

"Oh, I know, but it's nice to have guests over that aren't clients. And we rarely go to the parent-teacher conferences that the school holds."

"Why on earth would we? We knew Sabrina was doing well enough at the mortal school. She can read, write, and do mathematics, the only thing we needed the school to teach her. Everything else she can learn at the Academy."

"I suppose, but still-"

"No buts. Frankly, I'm surprised Sabrina still wants to attend, but I promised I wouldn't interfere further." Zelda flicked the ash into the tray and looked at her cigarette. Half of it was gone already, and she could barely feel its effects. This was going to be a long night.

With that thought, the doorbell rang, and Zelda felt her headache begin to brew.

"Oh! There's the door," Hilda said.

"Yes, we all heard it," Zelda snarked, but it fell on deaf ears as her sister ran off to the foyer.

Zelda adjusted herself, ensuring she looked relaxed and unbothered by the woman's arrival as she eased herself in the armchair and considering pouring a glass of whiskey.

She wouldn't because decorum would dictate offering Wardwell a drink, and she didn't want to do that.

The door opened, and she could hear Sabrina greeting the woman, quickly catching her up with everything as Zelda inhaled the smoke and felt it curl down into her lungs, holding there before she let it exhale again.

"-need you to look after him, if that's okay?" Sabrina finished as she led Ms Wardwell into the room and gestured to the mouse. "Until we bring him to the Council tomorrow, that is. But I'll come over and pick it up."

The Wardwell woman crouched down before the coffee table, smoothing down the back of the navy blue dress before it began to ride up. "What a lovely, little mouse you have here," Ms Wardwell said before her eyes flicked over to Zelda. "You don't mind, do you?"

Zelda was going to answer when the faint smell of perfume wafted over, making her chest tighten with the familiarity of it. Adjusting herself in the chair, so her back was sitting up straighter, she drew in a drag of the cigarette and nodded to the woman.

Ms Wardwell drew her hands over the mouse, whispering to it softly, "be a good girl."

"It's a boy," Sabrina corrected. "I...think."

It didn't matter, Zelda felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle at the term. 

She eyed the woman carefully, watching as Sabrina gave a rundown of what happened as she finally caught and lifted the mouse into her hand. She rose it up to eye level, holding its body carefully in her grip. Her ice-blue eyes narrowed at the mouse before they turned to Zelda, and a slow, red-coloured smirk filled her features.

Zelda felt as if her heartbeat had slowed right down until she could feel every squeezing contraction of the muscle. The woman was watching her now, the lips parting into a wide, mischievous grin.

"Isn't that right, Auntie?" Sabrina asked her.

Zelda flicked her eyes to her niece and smiled at her, giving a small nod. "Of course," she replied, having no idea what she'd agreed to.

Sabrina gave her an odd look but returned to beam at Ms Wardwell anyway, clasping her hands behind her back as she bounced on her feet with brewing excitement. "Once they realise what Father Black– er, his Unholiness has done," Sabrina said, before scrunching up her nose, "then they'll have no choice but to execute him and save Ambrose."

"Quite," Ms Wardwell said, holding the mouse tighter as it began to squirm. "Well, as I said before, I'm happy to look after the familiar. You can pick it up tomorrow from school if you prefer?"

"That should be easy. I imagine the Council would want to see us around midday. Right, Aunties?"

Zelda watched the mouse wiggle in Ms Wardwell's grip, likely knowing what creature was holding it. "Most likely. They did direct twenty-four hours, I would advise producing him before then," she said. The mouse slackened with a soft squeak, apparently giving up on its escape for the moment.

"Of course, I'm sure I can manage to keep him safe for a few hours."

"I'm sure you could," Zelda said, bitterness seeping in her voice. Ms Wardwell looked to her and gave a modest shrug. There was a playful aspect to it in the way she held her eyes. As if she knew what Zelda was thinking.

"Tea?" Hilda asked as she went to lift the pot from the tea tray.

Standing up, Zelda declared, "I believe Ms Wardwell would probably like to return home and get some rest given how late the hour is." Before walking over to pick up the cage in one hand as she met Ms Wardwell's piercing eyes. "Shall I walk you out?"

"Of course," she said, in her sweet, school-teacher voice.

Zelda took the familiar, placing it in its cage before snapping the lid shut. She gave a sharp look to Sabrina, warning her not to follow, before walking the so-called Principal of Baxter High out of the parlour, through to the foyer and then outside.

The anxiety of the revelation burrowed through her nerves as she marched her down the stairs. It seemed so evident as she thought over their interactions and all the tidbits Mary Wardwell had provided about her history. There was no way that Edward wouldn't have mentioned this woman. No, she should have known from the exorcism, should have known when she first met her sauntering around their home, under some excuse of wanting a funeral service. What kind of witch wandered around another witch's house?

Around their nightmares?

How dare she!

Ms Wardwell was quiet as she walked beside her, a serene expression over her face as she looked up at night sky, where the half-moon hung amongst the stars. For a moment, Zelda wondered if she'd been right. And then the blue eyes fell to hers again, and Zelda knew she was. That Cheshire grin glowing red in the moonlight.

_'Tell me, Zelda, what would you do if I told you it was the Dark Lord's will to extinguish the girl from your life?'_

She shivered at the memory of her pre-wedding night. It seemed the woman had been playing with the Spellmans for far too long.

Stalking over to where the woman had parked her car, she pulled open the back door and stuffed the familiar in the backseat before slamming the door shut, her anger boiling over as she turned on her heel to face the woman who was standing far closer than she had a right to.

"Someone's grumpy."

Zelda felt a growl rise in her chest. "You," she spat out.

"Me," Ms Wardwell said, placing an innocent look on her face as she drew her hands before her, tilting her face forward, eyes wide open. She should slap her. "Did I hurt you in some way, Ms Spellman?"

"How long have you been masquerading as-" and she cut herself off, uncertain as to where her lies began, and where the truth did. "How long?" she asked shortly instead.

"Oh, well, now that could have many answers. You'll need to be specific."

Zelda felt her irritation grow, looking over to where the house was. It was dark enough that they would likely have trouble seeing them even if they had their faces pressed to the window. So as long as she kept her voice down, they shouldn't come running out to investigate. "How long have you been watching over Sabrina?"

Ms Wardwell tilted her head, eyes narrowing as if hoping Zelda would have asked another question. "Since it was asked of me," she answered.

"And exactly when did that begin?"

"Not long before her baptism was first to occur. I was meant to...encourage it along, and when that failed, I was to guide her back to the Path of Night."

"Why?"

"It was the Dark Lord's will. Now ask the question you really want to." Ms Wardwell stepped closer, and Zelda walked back a step, before feeling rear car door press against her. It mirrored a similar interaction to Rome, and Zelda felt her thighs press tighter together. "Come now, are you afraid of little old me?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Zelda snapped. "You've lied to my family, masquerading as some excommunicated spinster witch. If anything, I'm furious. I should tell Sabrina what you really are."

"You won't, though," Lilith said, having the audacity to look unconcerned at her threat.

"I would."

"No, you won't. Because the Dark Lord's will is to guide Sabrina to greatness, and you wouldn't dare step in the way of that." Lilith stepped forward again, before reaching out and tucking a curl behind Zelda's ear. "You're many things, Zelda, but you're not a heretic. It's why I chose to visit you on your wedding night."

Zelda shivered at the woman's touch. "You don't know what I would do for my family."

"Don't I? Then why don't you run in there now and tell her?" Lilith paused, waiting for Zelda to move, and when she didn't, she grinned at her. "You won't stand in the way of the Dark Lord's will, not when it could be so beneficial for the Spellman name."

"Sabrina won't be manipulated. She'll see right through you."

"Is that so?" Lilith's fingers stroked down Zelda's cheek, coming to a stop under her chin. "She's going to make the Spellman name remembered through all of history. At her side, you'll be remembered as the woman that brought her there." Lilith leant forward, her lips brushing against Zelda's. "Wouldn't all that power be nice? You'd be an Unholy Saint, Zelda Spellman."

Zelda felt her lips part in response, her eyes fluttering shut as her body keened forward. Lilith was right, she did want that. Zelda wanted Sabrina to be magnificent, wanted it to be the result of her raising. And Sabrina had so far to go, she would still need a hand to guide her.

Their lips brushed again, and Zelda felt Lilith's fingers curl over her throat. In that touch, all her worries slipped away, all her anger melted as desire filled her. She leaned forward and felt the woman's tongue slide over hers.

Zelda moaned and drew her hands to the woman's waist, only to have Lilith step out of them, pulling away from her altogether as she laughed.

"See?" she said as she drew her eyes over Zelda's form. "I know you better than you know yourself."

Zelda clenched her jaw, pressing her lips shut as she looked away from the woman over to the Spellman Manor. She could feel her cheeks going red at the humiliation, but worse, she could feel the absence of the woman, her skin cold and raw where her fingers had been, prickling at the lost. She felt the humiliation rise all the more as Lilith's eyes watched her.

"So all of this was a ploy to get closer to Sabrina," Zelda said.

"Was it?" Lilith enquired. "I don't remember asking you for anything of that sort. In fact, I believe our relationship was built on a physical request," Lilith reached out and intertwined their hands together, and lifted them up, pressing red lips to her knuckles. "Would you like me to demonstrate that for you?"

Zelda snatched her hand back. "You don't really think I'm going to continue after all of this?"

"Why don't I let you think about it?" Lilith asked as she stepped away from Zelda to the front door of the car. As it creaked open, Zelda moved off from the car and walked away, staring as the woman slid into the driver's seat and smiled up at her. "I expect I'll see you soon, little mouse."

"Unlikely," she retorted. Lilith only smiled at her as she pulled the door shut. Zelda could feel the warmth in her lower belly as she thought about the woman's lips grazing her own, the touch against her hand and neck that still burnt.

Turning away before Lilith could get another word in, she walked off towards the house. She needed to tell Sabrina. She wouldn't let some woman, Lilith or not, dictate what she would tell her niece. 

The car started as Zelda made her way to the front porch, the sound of the wheels driving on the gravel and dirt, off to the main road echoing around their property. Zelda made the mistake of turning to look over her shoulder and catch the rear lights driving down.

What was she doing?

If she told Sabrina, her niece would turn away from the Dark Lord's will. Actively defy whatever it may be. Would it be so terrible for her to keep this knowledge to herself for a time until she knew what Lilith's goal was? After all, as Mary Wardwell, Lilith had not brought Sabrina harm, she'd even guided her to sign her name in the Book of the Beast. And the Dark Lord hadn't led them wrong before.

Zelda drew a breath and pushed through the front door. No, perhaps it would be better to think about it first and find out what the Dark Lord wanted from Sabrina. There was every chance it was precisely what her niece wanted, anyway.

Perhaps Sabrina was right, and he did wish to bring about the balance between Mortals and Witches. It seemed unlikely, but who was she to define what the Dark Lord's will was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a quick message that is unrelated to this fic: I know this year has been tough. If you can, please support the black lives movement. In Australia (where I reside), I would recommend researching into our action to support the indigenous community and pacific islanders being disproportionally affected by police brutality. 
> 
> Please fact check misinformation, please check the legitimacy of any charities you donate to and please stand up for people when others try to spread hate.
> 
> But most of all, please be kind, especially to those that are vulnerable. Not everyone can protest, and that's okay. If you can donate, please do. It doesn't have to be money, it can be your time, your skills, anything that you can see is needed or could help out.
> 
> Educate yourselves where possible (it's okay to get it wrong as long as you're trying and willing to learn!), listen to those being affected, and above all, don't forget to love each other (except oppressive fucks, fuck those guys).


	5. A Witch's Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith sat behind the Principle's desk and slowly looked up from her paperwork with an arched eyebrow, a bright smile pulling on her lips as she realised who had entered. "Ms Spellman. What a delightful surprise."

Zelda set the newspaper down, realising that she'd been reading the same article for over ten minutes and couldn't remember a single word of the story.

"Something wrong, Aunt Zee?" Sabrina asked, looking over her cereal at her.

Zelda felt a pang of guilt in her chest as she looked into her niece's eyes. She wanted to answer that yes, her guilt was bothering her and explain what she'd discovered last night after she'd confronted the so-called Mary Wardwell, but the words didn't come out. Instead, she gave a dispassionate wave of her hand and offered a weak excuse about Ambrose.

The truth was, she'd stayed up half the night thinking about Lilith's words and what they meant. Eventually, she had begun going over the woman's actions, which lead to her thinking about the woman's lips grazing over her own.

She'd traced her lips twice this morning as if it might make the ghost of her touch disappear. It hadn't, and it had only awoken a more primal urge to see her, which only caused further guilt because she should have been thinking about how to get answers, not satisfy salacious desires (no matter how plagued her dreams had been by them).

"Aunt Zee?"

"Hmm?" she asked, drawing her eyes away from the tabletop. "Sorry, I admit I didn't sleep well."

"So you said," Sabrina replied, her brow furrowing. "Are you okay? Did Father Blackwood do something?"

"His Unholiness," she reminded Sabrina. "If you're to speak to the Council, the proper titles are required for all members, even if some are only interim members."

Sabrina frowned but didn't disagree. "You seem different since your honeymoon."

"Yes, well, it's been an adventurous few weeks. I'll be glad for things to return to normal once Ambrose is home safe." _If_ he comes home safe, she thought. There was no telling what would happen. They could very well take Leviathan's verdict and view it as inconsequential, throwing Ambrose to the chopping block to avoid an otherwise messy situation.

She lifted her cup of coffee to her lips and felt her stomach twist. She didn't know what she would do in that situation, but there was no way she was letting the guillotine drop on her nephew's neck.

"Okay, well anyway, I was saying that yesterday I cured Roz's blindness with Ms Wardwell. I undid whatever curse the witches placed on her family."

Zelda placed her cup down on its saucer hard enough that the bone china rattled. "You undid another witch's curse?"

"It was pretty easy. I just had Roz wash her eyes out with running water. The instructions were pretty simple in the book."

Zelda blinked. The cure for blindness could be that simple, but another witch's curse was not. To undo a curse took weeks of work and powerful magic. For something as old as blood curse that attached to the genes of a mortal, it could be a painful, dangerous process involving the destruction of the blood curse and then the mending of the eyes.

"Ms Wardwell gave you the spell?" she inquired.

Sabrina nodded.

"Did you have the book?"

"Oh, no. I returned it to her."

Zelda grew tall in her seat, thinking over the possibilities. "Perhaps it's time I came to learn of the witch's abilities. She seems to be more a mentor to you then the Academy or I."

Sabrina smiled, almost teasing as she asked, "You're not jealous, are you? You, Aunt Hilda and Ambrose, will always be the foundations of my magic. It's just that Ms Wardwell seems to know more of the new ways, I guess. Where yours is more traditional. Still important, but just different, I guess."

 _I bet_. But Zelda held her tongue, keeping the words to herself. "Perhaps I should pick up Leviathan. After all, I'm sure you would prefer to spend time with Mr Scratch before we're all called before the Council."

"Oh, no, that's fine. Baxter High isn't far."

"And how do you expect to get there? Catch the bus?"

Sabrina frowned. "I was going to teleport nearby. There's a-"

"Nonsense. Go to the Academy. I'll procure Leviathan and bring him to the Academy."

Sabrina eyed her warily. No doubt concerned that she would willingly step foot in the mortal school. "Did something happen between you and Ms Wardwell last night? When you came inside, you were acting pretty strange."

"Nothing out of the usual," she lied. "It's just that if this woman insists on pushing into our lives and acting as a mentor to my niece, I would like to know her better. Is that so wrong, Sabrina?"

Sabrina shrugged, shaking her head. "I guess not. Just try not to scare her away, you can be a bit intimidating to others. Even witches."

While that was undoubtedly true, and Zelda prided herself in it, it was rather amusing to imagine that she could intimidate the great concubine of Satan. "I will do my best to remain agreeable."

"That's all I can ask for," Sabrina said with a soft smile and a shrug. For a moment, Zelda was reminded of how things were before Sabrina's Dark Baptism.

* * *

Zelda waited until Sabrina had left for the Academy before she climbed into the car and made her way to the school. In the rearview mirror, at a set of traffic lights, she checked how she looked in the mirror (after all, she had to show her best face to the woman).

It would have been better had she stopped at the Academy to change into the clothes she left there, but the ones she kept at the Mortuary would do.

She parked the car across two spaces and made her way through the school. Most of the students were out of the halls (Praise Satan), and it only took one mortal she presumed to be a teacher to direct her to where the Principal's office was.

She entered the office, pushing the door open and came face-to-face with a petite woman with her hair severely pulled back and overtly bright can-do smile. She was dreadfully mortal. "How can I help you?"

Zelda pulled her sunglasses down to look over them at the woman. "Is Wardwell in her office?"

"Oh! Ah, do you have an appointment with Principal Wardwell?"

Zelda drew in a deep breath and looked at the woman, waiting for her to respond correctly. The woman's smile turned brittle as she awkwardly looked to the door. "Um, she is, but you- hey, you'll need an appoint- excuse me, you'll need an appointment!" the woman said, trying to stop her as Zelda pushed the office door open, removing her sunglasses as she entered.

Lilith sat behind the Principal's desk and slowly looked up from her paperwork with an arched eyebrow, a bright smile pulling on her lips as she realised who had entered. "Ms Spellman. What a delightful surprise."

Zelda tilted her head, narrowing her eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs Meeks, I'll take it from here," Lilith said, setting her pen down.

Zelda stepped into the room and stood before the desk. Behind her, the blonde woman pulled the office door shut with a soft click. Once it had, Zelda folded her arms and cast a look over the room. "Where's Leviathan?"

"Safe, if that's what you're concerned about. But I do believe you're here for another reason."

Zelda took a moment to study the woman. She was sitting forward in her chair, her hands clasped before her, resting on the desk. What annoyed Zelda was the sincere expression tilting up at her as if Lilith was absolutely fascinated with what she might say.

"What does the Dark Lord want with Sabrina?"

Lilith smiled before offering a shrug as she leaned back in the chair. "Your guess is as good as mine," she admitted. "He tends to keep His cards close, but I can imagine He wants her for something important."

"You don't even know what you've been sent here to do?"

Displeasure briefly crossed her face, but it disappeared quickly behind a mask, "I don't presume to know the Dark Lord's will. I only enact it at His request. So far, His current request is for me to remain here and overlook our darling, Sabrina."

"And where do I come into this?"

"You don't. That was purely for my indulgence. I believe we had this conversation last night if I'm not mistaken?"

"I'd hardly call last night a conversation."

"No? What would you refer to it as, then?"

Zelda's jaw clenched. She ran her eyes over the room, looking over the different books that littered the shelves in the office. There were a few Zelda recognised, some that were meant to distract the casual viewer, but a few she didn't recognise at all––most likely from Lilith's private collection. "Sabrina advised me this morning that you had helped her to cure one of the mortal's predicaments."

"Yes, well. Hardly difficult work."

"Just as the exorcism was hardly difficult?" she asked, turning to look at the woman.

"Quite," Lilith said. "She did rather beautifully upon your arrival, don't you think?"

"And yet, I'm certain she could have done it with just your hand in that blasphemy should the need have arisen."

Lilith shrugged. "Is it truly a blasphemy, just because your husband dictates it?"

At the mention of Faustus, Zelda drew backwards, looking away from the woman to eye over the Book of the Dead she had present on her shelves. As she reached out to touch it, a magnetism pulled at her fingers, telling her of the ancient powers that were in the pages. This was no meagre Book of the Dead you'd find in the Academy's library.

"The Council dictates it, not him." Though Zelda understood her point nonetheless, it raised an important question, "Why did you choose the mortal school and not the Academy?"

"We already had someone at the Academy," Lilith said from directly behind her. Zelda whipped around to face the woman, having not heard her rise and move around her desk. "Though he's no longer interested in the Dark Lord's will. Rather jealous of our Sabrina, wouldn't you say?"

"She's not yours," Zelda spat.

"No, I suppose not. She belongs to the Dark Lord," Lilith said, placing her hands on the bookshelf behind Zelda, effectively pinning her in place. "But you're mine, aren't you, dear?"

"I don't belong to anyone," Zelda said. Her heart began to race as she stepped back against the bookshelf and felt the spines of the book press through the material of her dress. How she kept ending up in this spot, she didn't know. But it would be preferable if it stopped happening. "And it definitely wasn't stipulated in the contract before you attempt to suggest that."

Lilith hummed, "No, it was not, but to sign the contract, you would be agreeing to it."

"That is not how it works. And if you think I'm going to continue with this after knowing you're manipulation of Sabrina, you're more thoughtless than I could have predicted."

Lilith tsked. "Manipulating, guiding, are we not all serving the Dark Lord's will in our own ways?" She pushed closer, so they were only a breath away as she wound her fingers through Zelda's hair, tugging just enough to set the nerve-endings alight. "Tell me that you don't want this. Say the words out loud and mean them and you'll be free to walk out of here, unravished."

Zelda drew in a breath, and a part of her wanted to say the words. Wanted to tell Lilith that she could go to Heaven for all she cared. But the woman's eyes were so very blue, and her lips were so very close, and the hand in her hair was tugging in such a way that Zelda could feel a reaction pooling beginning between her thighs. "I..." she tried to say, but her mouth dried up and a sudden longing to feel the woman's mouth on hers filled her. 

Lilith smirked at her. "You what? Speak up."

Zelda closed her eyes, trying to pull back, but there was nowhere to go, and the woman's body was so close to hers. 

"Tell me what you want, and I'll provide it to you," Lilith whisper, her lips grazing over her own before they brushed over her cheek, down her throat. Zelda stretched her neck, wanting to feel the mouth press harder, to feel teeth sink against her flesh and hands grab hard enough to bruise, but Lilith pulled away. 

As Zelda opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the blue irises once again, patiently awaiting her response––already aware of what she was going to say.

The knowledged settled like a weight inside of her.

"I want this," Zelda admitted, feeling the guilt flood over as she said the words. And yet, it felt like such a relief to own them as the truth. She wanted Lilith, wanted her touch, her kiss, wanted to breathe in her perfume and be marked by her teeth. She wanted her inside of her, fucking her until she couldn't remember how many times she came around her fingers. "I want you."

"Good girl," Lilith said, and then her lips were on hers. Zelda felt her stomach flip as she pressed closer, feeling the woman's hand curl tighter in her hair as she was pushed back into the shelf hard enough that they rocked against their brackets.

Lilith didn't play with her this time. She rolled up Zelda's skirt and shoved the underwear aside, slipping two fingers inside of her.

Zelda gasped, feeling the fingers curling the wall of her vagina, hitting a spot that had her pushing up on her toes.

Everything melted away as the woman's fingers began to thrust inside of her. All of her fears and concerns disappearing from her mind as the only thing she wanted was for this moment to continue endlessly.

Zelda clutched at the woman, feeling her back slam against the shelves again. She heard books tumble to the ground, likely alerting the shared wall's occupant that something was occurring.

A part of Zelda knew she shouldn't make too much noise. The last thing she needed was that mortal woman with the big smile flinging the door open and seeing them in the middle of this. But Zelda didn't stop or quieten or move away from the rocking bookcase. Her worldview had shrunk until only Lilith was contained in it, and all she wanted, was for the woman to keep doing whatever it was with those fingers against that spot as she clung to her for stability.

"Look at you, already dripping," Lilith said to her. 

Another finger had slid inside of her, rubbing against a spot inside of her, causing a fast build of stars to form behind her eyes. It was all she could do to move her hips in time, gasping against the woman's mouth and hissing out a soft moan whenever she felt she might slip over the precipice (but didn't, because Lilith was teasing her and _by Satan_ , she was doing it well).

Zelda bit her lip and bowed her head against the woman's shoulder. Her fingers scrunched, her body squeezing, but the relief didn't come. " _Lilith_ ," she moaned.

"Yes?"

"I swear ––" her throat closed as she rose and fell again, "oh for pity's sake-- _Please_ ," she hissed as she pushed onto her toes and almost-- _almost_ , but not quite.

"Please what?"

"Please..." and then she swallowed, digging at her pride to say the words. "Can you let me finish?" Zelda asked, opening her eyes to look at the woman. "Are you happy?"

Lilith grinned. "Immensely."

It was quick and messy. Zelda came fast, her moan stifled by Lilith's mouth pressed against her own. Her nails sug into Lilith's arms as she nearly sobbed at the intensity of the climax. 

When the shuddering eased, Lilith mouth moved to kiss down her jawline, over her neck and slowly withdrew, intentionally sliding over her clit as she flicked the underwear back in place.

It was enough for Zelda to crave a second round until she heard the sound of distant chatting outside of the door.

Tugging her skirt down, she watched as Lilith walked over to her desk and pulled out a tissue from a tissue box and wiped her fingers clean. Going behind the table, she picked up the mouse cage hidden from underneath and set it on top of the desk, gesturing to Zelda. "I believe this is what you were after?" she said with a knowing smirk.

Walking over Zelda snatched the cage, looking over it briefly to ensure it was Leviathan that rested inside, moving amongst the water and food that had been set inside the container. "Thank you," she said tightly.

She realised too late she should have clarified the object of her appreciation. Lilith grinned at, intentionally misinterpreting it. "My pleasure," she responded, her voice almost purring.

It didn't help the situation and made Zelda all the more hungry to take Lilith on top of the desk.

Before Zelda could do anything, a knock sounded at the door.

Lilith looked from the door to Zelda and then passed her a fresh tissue, gesturing to the woman's neck.

Taking the tissue, she rubbed the lipstick marks away, quickly fixing her mouth before Lilith nodded. "Come in, Mrs Meeks."

Mrs Meeks opened the door with two men standing behind her. She looked between Zelda and Lilith before noticing the mouse cage. Her inquisitive face eased as if the mouse cage answered some new question. "You're nine-thirty is here," she said, directing her statement towards Lilith, while also politely advising Zelda that she would need to leave.

Well, she didn't need to be told twice, certainly not by some mortal.

With the cage in hand, she exited out of the office and made sure not to look back. Though she was confident that she could feel the woman's eyes watching her leave.

Once she'd exited into the hall, Zelda felt as if she was almost running out of the school. Not that she did run, instead she merely strode towards her car, knowing she needed to return to the Academy with the familiar before noon. And given that it was half-past nine, there was no need for her to walk this fast. 

And yet, it felt as if she should. Because if she was honest with herself, Zelda had intended to walk into that office and undo the very same contract that had only been set up a day prior. But she hadn't. Instead, she had ended up getting fucked by her.

Zelda set the cage in the passenger side, buckling the seatbelt over it to keep it steady before climbing into the driver's seat. Once the door had shut, and the motor had purred on, a wave of guilt rolled through her. It twisted at her stomach and gripped her lungs.

Zelda knew it was wrong, and yet she wanted her again. Worse, she knew when Lilith beckoned for her, she would heed the request and obey.

Looking to the rearview mirror, she wiped at the smudged lipstick, fixing around the edges before putting the car into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot.

The vehicle hummed, a ticking noise in the change of gears that she would need to have looked over soon. The radio buzzed some horrible mortal music, and Zelda tried very hard not to focus on the residue feeling of Lilith's fingers inside of her.

"Satan save me," she whispered and looked to Leviathan. "You should ensure that keep your mouth shut about this unless you want to lose your tail."

Leviathan gave a soft squeak before backing into the corner of the cage. At least someone respected her authority.

The drive seemed short as her thoughts circled over the tryst. Despite her intentions, she could feel Lilith's touch over hers again and again, as she contemplated what the right thing to do was (usually Zelda didn't care about what was right, but this affected more than her own life, and the repercussion it could have on her family were too disastrous for her to dismiss).

On the one hand, she felt as though Sabrina deserved the truth about Ms Wardwell and the Dark Lord's intentions, and yet, she knew if she informed her niece, the girl was likely to rebel for the sake of rebelling against the Dark Lord, which would have its own repercussions.

And yet if she didn't tell her, and Sabrina found out she knew all along, she would never trust her again.

Over and over, she considered the different circumstances, of what they might mean for Sabrina, for her family, for her coven –– and still she couldn't decide. The Dark Lord had not directly advised her to keep it hidden, so she swore no oath to do so.

Even Lilith hadn't sworn her to secrecy. Instead, she annoyingly proclaimed that Zelda wouldn't speak the truth (which ironically made Zelda want to tell for that reason alone).

Still, it wasn't a good enough reason.

Even as she arrived at the Academy, unbuckling the seatbelt that held Leviathan's cage in place, her thoughts circled over and over. She wanted to tell Sabrina, she wanted Lilith, and the two situations could not mutually exist.

"Sister Blackwood," Prudence said as she stepped out of the car. "His Unholiness has requested to see you."

Zelda pulled the cage out, feeling her shoulders deflate. Of course, he did. Likely, he was ready to make a plea bargain with her. Well, there was very little that could change her mind.

"Did he say what he has to offer?"

Prudence shrugged, but the smirk she had on her face caused Zelda to narrow her eyes. There was something smug about the girl. Something that made Zelda's anxiety snake through her nerves, and yet she knew that Prudence would side-step her every question if she pushed.

"Lead the way," she said, taking the cage in hand.

Prudence led her through the halls of the Academy, taking her to Faustus' chambers where she opened the door and gestured Zelda to enter.

Zelda overlooked the area, taking a deep breath to see if she could feel any hexes or curses that laid in the area. There was nothing outside of the usual protection charms.

Stepping into the front room, she looked over the dim lighting. Faustus sat before the furnace, next to a cradle which he rocked with the toe of his shoe.

Zelda held the cage tighter and stepped towards him, feeling the warmth flicker over her skin as she came into light and Faustus eyes moved to her. He reclined in his armchair, gripping a glass of scotch with one hand as he continued to nudge the cradle, rocking the sleeping Judas.

"Zelda," he greeted.

"Faustus," she said in turn. "We have Leviathan."

"So I've been advised." He turned and looked at the creature, casting it a sharp glare. "And I suspect you'll turn it over to the Council?"

Zelda stared at him. He was at ease, unconcerned towards the threat she held. Instinctively, she brought the cage closer to herself. "That depends," she admitted. "Was there any last words you had to offer that may dissuade me?"

Faustus smirked as he looked over to her as he continued to rock the babe. "Prudence came to me last night. We spoke briefly about Ambrose and the...unfortunate situation he was in."

Zelda waited, but she could feel the anxiety growing in her chest as if it would soon push and crack her ribs.

"And informed me of the most interesting thing, Zelda. You see, Prudence advised that she was not my only daughter." Zelda felt as if the room had grown colder as she looked to the crib and realised it was not baby Judas inside, but baby Leticia, their noses were different, as were the curve of their chins. "It would be a shame if any harm were to come to such a darling girl. But I hear that some witches are prone to early, childhood illness and often don't make it to their first birthday."

Zelda felt the words choke her. There was the baby girl she had tried so hard to smuggle and save from Faustus. Leticia laid in the crib, her sock falling off her left foot, suckling on a bone rattle likely gifted from Desmelda. Zelda wanted to step closer to fix the socks and swaddle her in a blanket, but she didn't allow herself to move.

She had to be careful.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I already have a daughter," Faustus advised. "If this babe were to be returned discreetly to Dezmelda, it may suit her. However, I would request a sudden blood price."

Zelda looked to the familiar in her hand, turning to look over at Prudence who continued to smile smugly by the door. Every part of Zelda wanted to slap the girl, ask why, why would Prudence offer up her own sister as a tool for blackmail. But it didn't matter. Leticia was here, and if Zelda played her cards wrong, both of them would be slaughtered before she could do anything about it.

"How would I know that she would remain safe?" Zelda asked.

"You have my oath."

She glowered, stepping closer, "You'll have to do better than that."

"Hand over the familiar, Zelda, and you can take the babe with you to where ever you wish."

Zelda paused, looking to baby Leticia. "And Ambrose?"

"Collateral damage, he never should have lived I'm afraid."

No, of course not. Zelda felt her heart sink. Her choice was simple, a witch's life for a warlock's. How could she choose? She looked to Leticia, suckling on the rattle, and then to Prudence, her pride fracturing across her face, uncertain of what Zelda would choose. Unsure of what she wanted in the choice. And then she looked back to Faustus.

His face was calm, unwavering. Convinced that he had her in the crosshairs.

"No," Zelda said, holding the familiar close. "For your life, you'll allow both Leticia and Ambrose to live."

"I'll kill the baby now if that's what you'll have."

"You won't," Zelda said. "Because if you do, you know that I'll take Leviathan to the Council and you lose all bargaining with me. The offer is there. Ambrose, Leticia, Judas and Prudence are to be safe against your hand and will. They will live the rest of their lives out, and you will not harm a single hair on their head. Only then will the Leviathan disappear. Should anything change, then I suppose an interesting conversation will be held with the Council."

"Ridiculous."

"Is it?" she asked. Placing the familiar down on the ground, she banished it from the room, taking it out of the play so that Faustus couldn't attempt anything senseless. "There, now it's out of sight."

Faustus rose, anger fuelling his face as he tried to summon the cage back, and then failing because he had no idea where she'd banished it.

"Tell me Faustus, what do you think the Council will do when they find out that not only was it you who was behind the assassination but that you're the cause of the needless slaughtering of warlock members when we're in such short supply of them?"

Faustus growled at her, low and deep in his throat. And for a moment she was sure he'd try something. Then his hand lowered, and a sad, resigned look took over his face. "And how do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

There, Zelda knew she had him. "You'll have my oath. A witch's oat," she said. "No less or more than that."

Faustus glared at her, his lips drawing over his teeth, baring them like some animal. Zelda stood tall, glaring across at him. His options were limited, and his attempt at blackmail pitiful. She knew him well enough to know that his sense of self-preservation was too strong to let him ruin this chance.

"Leticia and Judas," he offered instead.

"Father-!" Prudence snapped.

"Ambrose, Prudence, Leticia and Judas," she repeated. "No less or more. I'm sure even you could manage that."

"Done," he agreed tightly, sitting back in the armchair.

Zelda smiled, walking over to him, she held out at her hand to seal the oath. Faustus glared at it, obviously looking for a loophole in the words before he raised his hand and shook hers, clutching tight enough in an attempt to fracture her fingers.

She smiled through it.

"By these words, bind us in an oath. For the lives of Ambrose, Prudence, Leticia and Judas, the familiar with not be bestowed to the Council," she said, invoking the witch's oath. "So let it be."

"By these words, bind us in an oath. For the familiar to not be bestowed to the Council, I will not harm the lives of Ambrose, Prudence, Leticia and Judas. So let it be."

The magic zapped between their hands, seeming to buzz through their palms and up their forearms. Zelda dropped her away first, watching the anger fester in Faustus' eyes. She knew he loathed her now, having humiliated him in front of a witness would serve to stoke that fury for some time.

"Prudence," Zelda called. "Why don't you take Leticia back to Dezmelda? I'm sure she's quite worried about her."

"Of course," Prudence said. She walked over to the crib and picked the baby up carefully, ensuring she supported the head as she cradled her. "I'll return soon," she said to her father, but Zelda could hear a hollowness in her voice.

Zelda turned looked Faustus over, noticing his cravat wasn't sitting right (likely showing his anxiety this morning when he dressed). "I take it classes remain suspended for the day?"

"They are," he agreed. "You know, Sabrina will not be pleased with this. She will likely try to produce the familiar, and then you'll be in violation of your oath."

"Let me worry about Sabrina. You should be concerned about how you're going to save Ambrose."

Faustus scowled at the tone she took, but Zelda didn't care. She stepped forward towards him, fixing his cravat so it sat flush against the collar, watching as a conflicted look overcame Faustus' face as if he couldn't stand her hands touching him, and didn't want her to stop. "Time's ticking, Faustus. I would come up with a plan soon." She smoothed the lapels of his jacket before stepping away and exiting out of his chambers.

Faustus was right, however. She would need to find Sabrina and advise her towards the situation as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-edited as of 22/11/2020 (minor tweaking)


	6. Familial Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina may not understand, but Prudence was a part of her family now.

"What the Heaven, Aunt Zee?" Sabrina spat. "You can't just-"

"And yet I did," Zelda said. She'd found Sabrina in the library and informed her of the witch's oath that had been made between herself and Faustus. True to form, Sabrina had thrown a tantrum about it. "He had Leticia, Sabrina, what in Satan's name was I supposed to do?"

"Not that!"

Zelda drew in a breath. She shouldn't expect the girl to understand the complicated weaving of marriage and politics, and yet it was nonetheless irritating when Sabrina acted in such a naive way. "With the oath, we can protect all four of them from his hand, at least. That's no small thing."

"That doesn't mean he won't find some other way to hurt them. You've just bought time."

"In fairness," Nicholas Scratch said, drawing the attention to him. "A witch's oath is binding. He won't be able to directly or indirectly hurt them. Though it will have likely made the two of you his new targets."

Zelda rolled her eyes to that. She and Sabrina both could handle Faustus. It was the others she worried about, especially Prudence, who would do anything her father asked of her.

"So we're just meant to wait and see if he does save Ambrose, or what, he'll be an oath breaker?"

"Breaking a witch's oath," Zelda said tightly, knowing she'd had to discussion with Sabrina before, "can have painful, and even deadly results. It would also mean that I would no longer be bound by my side of the oath."

"What if he doesn't care?" Sabrina asked. "What if he just thinks, screw-it, and lets Ambrose get executed?"

Zelda laughed. "Believe me, Faustus is about to get everything he wanted. He's not going to risk his ambition over one warlock getting away."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's the most prosperous path. What we should worry about it is his bruised pride. He'll likely hold off on retaliation until he thinks we've forgotten about it, and then he will try to strike against us."

Sabrina looked to her Aunt, disbelieving. "Isn't that all the more reason why we should take Leviathan to the Council?"

"And risk Leticia and Prudence? I think not. This is the best option. It buys us a lot more time than you realise, and if we're very, very lucky, he'll be so distracted with his new duties, he'll stop caring about what the likes of us do."

Sabrina looked ready to argue. Her hands had balled into fists, and she was jutting her jaw up at her, willing to find some third option in this mess.

"Sabrina, it may not feel like it, but this is a win."

"How can you call this a win?"

"Because I've seen what losing looks like." She cast a look around the table of books and sighed, knowing that her niece was not studying as she should be. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure she wanted a part in it as she caught the title of a well-known demonology book. "Try not to get into any more trouble. As Mr Scratch said, neither you nor I will be protected by this oath. I would suggest wearing a protective charm of your Aunt Hilda's devising and being more subtle in your meddlings, lest you get expelled again."

Sabrina sighed, slumping back in her chair. For the moment, at least, she seemed resigned to listen to her. However long that would last would depend on how fast it took her dear niece to come up with some half-cocked idea.

Such was the life of a teenage witch.

"How long until we know about Ambrose?" Sabrina asked.

"I expect within the next few hours, no later than eleven."

"What will you do until then?"

"Wait, as will we all," Zelda gave Nicholas Scratch a look, one that reminded him that if any harm came to Sabrina, she would personally reign all of Hell upon him. He had the decency to pale at her look and return to reading.

Taking her leave, she exited out of the library and headed towards the staff room of the Academy.

Now that that matter was dealt with, she just had to manage the fact that currently, she had banished the familiar back to Lilith (being the safest place away from Faustus), which would only serve to pique the woman's interest and likely cause a reunion between them again.

Something she both dreaded and anticipated with interest.

Zelda made herself a pot of tea and sat in the armchair by the window, attempting to busy herself with the curriculum for her classes (now that they would likely be behind by a few days) while avoiding her thoughts around Lilith, Ambrose, and the looming execution.

Faustus would fix it. Being the interim Anti-Pope, he could pull out some commune with the Dark Lord or even a high order. Whatever the cause, gossip would strike-up amongst the coven, likely whispering about Faustus playing favourites, but Zelda didn't care. Her family was everything.

And the last little gossip of the coven ended up so wonderfully six-feet under in her backyard (thank you, Hilda). So at least this time they might be more discreet.

She flicked through her lessons, cutting out filler lessons in the future to add a more extensive revision of the earlier topics given how the weeks had been going.

And yet, despite all of the work she busied herself with, in the quiet of the room, she found her self looking up the grandfather clock and checking the time more than she would ordinarily. 

A few of the other teachers flittered in the room, but once they noticed her occupancy, they would quickly filter out. Whether it was to avoid an uncomfortable discussion, or due to their fear of her since Shirley's departure, she didn't know, but she was thankful or it all the same.

The idea of spending the next few hours making social pleasantries with the faculty only brought a tension headache with it.

Zelda turned through the pages of her diary, re-wrote her plans for the coming months (previously involving dinner parties with other covens). She'd pull back prep for exams, move marking to tonight, which meant double next week, but so be it.

Before the wedding, she would often do the same to Faustus' books, flicking through the mess of his schedule and making some semblance of balance and order in it. Likely, she would continue to do so only because if he missed a meeting, it reflected poorly on herself, but she would place in half the effort than usual.

A knock disturbed her from her thoughts, and as Zelda looked up, she watched as Prudence looked around the doorway with a soft look on her features.

"Lady Blackwood, may I have a word?"

Zelda closed her planner, setting her pen aside and gestured to the seat across from her. Prudence walked over and smoothed her skirt down, sitting across from Zelda.

Prudence's face was wounded, no longer the mean-girl image she projected, but that of the very young witch she was. Slowly she lifted her chin and looked up at Zelda, a storm brewing behind her eyes. "Why?" she asked with a brittle voice.

"Why did I go against Faustus?" Zelda asked.

"No. Why did you extend your oath to me?"

Zelda blinked, uncertain of why the girl asked her. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked back.

"But-" and she stopped herself, swallowing to even her words and smooth the pain from them. "I'm not your blood, and I'm not some defenceless child."

"And why should that matter?" Zelda asked. "When I chose to marry Faustus, I chose his family as well, and that includes you, Prudence. And no, you're not defenceless, but that doesn't mean I won't do my best to protect you as I would your siblings."

"I noticed Sabrina wasn't in your oath."

"He wouldn't have accepted it if she was."

Prudence's hands curled at the hem of her skirt, her shoulders tensing as she warred with herself, and then as soon as it came on, she calmed herself of whatever storm raged within her (though Zelda could guess, having witnessed Ambrose weather the same). All that remained was the bowed head and eyes lifting to meet Zelda's.

In the quiet between their words, Prudence looked very small, and Zelda remembered that it'd been a long time since any authority had cared for her as an individual. 

"Blood isn't the only thing that makes a family Prudence. Agatha and Dorcas are not your blood, but they are certainly your sisters in all the ways that matter."

"They've...become distant since my father acknowledged me as a Blackwood."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was the epicentre of Prudence's pain. "I wouldn't worry, they likely fear you're abandoning them. It will pass."

"But I wouldn't. They should know-!"

Zelda raised her hand, and the fight left Prudence as she bit her tongue and waited for Zelda to speak.

"What you know and what you feel doesn't always match up. You know that better than most."

Prudence nodded, though Zelda could still see the tension she held in her shoulders, unwilling to believe her sisters could ever consider her as having abandoned them. "I miss them," she admitted. "And the times I have reached out, I feel as if they're far away in their trickery. With Ambrose-" She cut herself off then, shame washing over her face.

"When this is over, Ambrose will forgive you," Zelda informed her. "He, of all people, will understand why you've done what you've done. As to your sisters, I would suggest that you spend time with them. Remind them that you love them. That's all they want."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't," Zelda admitted. "But it's what most of us want from our sisters when we feel them abandoning us."

Prudence sighed, her shoulders slumping before she gave a small nod, "Thank you, Lady Blackwood."

"You're quite welcome," Zelda said, though she felt herself cringe at the title used against her. "Perhaps once this has all settled down, we can dine as a family should."

"You're going to stay with his Unholiness, then?" Prudence asked. "Do you even love him?"

Zelda paused, wondering how much she should reveal to the girl. Afterall, Prudence was mature enough to understand that most marriages were built out of convenience, politics, and negotiation. At the end of the day, she and Faustus were still able to benefit one another so as long as the world wasn't aware of their conflicts. And yet, Prudence was still a child, and it seemed callous of her to break any remaining childhood naivety she might have of love and marriage for herself.

"Your father and I will have many conflicts to work through, at the end of the day, we swore an oath to the Dark Lord and must abide by it. It's the only way to make a marriage work."

"Even though he-"

"Whatever he's done, Prudence, it would do well for all us to continue to work together as a family."

A knowing look came over the girl's face, as she understood what Zelda inferred. "I see," she said. "And where am I to sit in this?"

"What a question. You're still his daughter, his firstborn. Where else would you be?" Zelda rose then, deciding that the conversation would only circle back over everything addressed. "Come now, it's almost lunch, and I'm sure you're as famished as I am."

* * *

  
At twenty-three and a half hours since the Council had set their time limit, Ambrose was released. A nonsense declaration was made in the church to the effect that new evidence had come to light showing Ambrose's innocence in the matter, but given that Faustus seemed smug, it was evident that he'd bespelled his way through his side of the oath.

It would do, she supposed. A temporary fix on either side, no more or less.

Once Ambrose had stepped down from the dais and collapsed into Hilda's arms, Faustus spoke briefly, mentioning an old story that was a parable for betrayal against the Dark Lord. Although it might look to the other churchgoers that Faustus was speaking of Ambrose's story, Zelda knew well enough that he meant it to be directed to her.

A warning to remind her that he still had the power (supposedly). 

Zelda adjusted her skirt and knew then that she would need to return some semblance of normality between her and Faustus. Should the other church attendees realise that their relationship was fractured, it would only be a matter of time before someone else lined up to take her position.

With the end of service, came the coven's rising and filing out of the church.

Zelda waited for two beats to pass before she pushed up from the pew and made her way over to Faustus. He smiled at her warily, allowing her to kiss his cheek before looking at her with a long, unblinking stare as if he expected her to strike him under the ribs with a knife and must wait with rapt attention to her next manoeuver.

Nonetheless, Zelda smiled delightfully to him, as a doting wife would, especially with the Council standing behind in whispers with each other. She did consider that knifing him underneath his ribs would possibly soothe the rage in her chest, but decided against it in the end. 

Besides, she had no such knife or dagger her upon her person.

"How wonderful you were," she purred, watching from the corner of her eye as the Council politely turned away. She didn't believe for a second they weren't listening in.

"I see you had time to write a new sermon."

"I thought it was judicious, considering the last few weeks," he said, raising his brow at her. His voice was warm towards her, familiar, but neither of them was fooled by it.

"I'm impressed. You seemed to hold the entire coven's in rapt attention."

"As it should be, lest we fall from the Dark Lord's grace." Though there was a flicking smile on his lips before it turned bitter. "Was that all?"

For a moment, Zelda remembered why she'd once enjoyed Faustus' company. She enjoyed the games they had played with one another. In the foreplay before their trysts, they had often enjoyed ancient games of strategy against each other, using the moment's of each other's turns to debate politics, philosophy and Satanic verses. It'd often resulted in heated debated and ended in copulation.

It was a shame that he'd sullied that all with the Caligari attempt.

"I had a conversation with Prudence today given recent actions. I believe she should move into our chambers on the weekends," she said.

"You believe?" he said, his tone was still warm but now edged with something sharper. Faustus laughed, low and cold, and Zelda saw the Council's eyes flicker to them. "Is that so, Lady Blackwood?"

"It would do her well to have more direct guidance behind her. A maternal touch, as well as paternal."

"She has the Academy," he reminded.

"We're a family now, Faustus. It would do well to remind that to the others. Perhaps we could even have a dinner party with the other priests of the Church of Night."

Faustus' annoyance ceased, and his expression softened to that of interest as he studied Zelda. "The other covens?" he inquired of her. It wasn't entirely unknown that most covens rarely interacted outside of the meetings with the Council and the occasionally shared holidays.

"We hardly see them, and I'm sure the other Priests would love an opportunity to dine with their Anti-Pope and listen to his doctrine. The event would be smoother if all of your known family were a part of that."

"I see. And you would organise this?"

"With approval from yourself, of course," she smiled. "I know how busy you are between the Church and the Academy, but I would not finish this without your sign off."

Faustus stared at her, holding the anticipation as he pretended to play with the pros and cons in his head.

"So be it," he agreed.

Zelda nodded, kissing Faustus cheek again and ensuring she laid a hand flat against his chest as she did. "I expect I shall see at home, once you finished your duties then," she asked.

Faustus nodded, his face honestly softening for a moment as he looked at her. Zelda smiled at him, holding their eye contact longer than one usually did before she slowly turned away and sauntered through the rows of pews, and exited out of the church's doors, knowing her husband's eyes were following her departure.

As she exited, a young warlock re-entered the church, having hung around until Zelda had finished her conversation.

Faustus would often stay behind for any private conversations the coven may want to have with him, allowing him to offer confidential guidance to those that required it.

Had Zelda not placed a wedlock curse on him, she might have been worried about his straying gaze. With the curse firmly in place, she didn't need to worry about any warlock or witch cozying up to Faustus for guidance.

It was near midnight now; the moon was waxing with next week being the full moon.

The half-light spilled over the members of the coven that remained standing outside, gossiping with one another. As Zelda walked past, many of them quietened. She knew they were likely discussing the Spellman family and its lucky graze against death once again, but Zelda couldn't care less.

They could gossip and wonder about the luck that must come with cosying up with his Unholiness, but Zelda would stand unabashed by their whispers. When she finally rose to the position she desired, when the coven looked to her with reverence and desire, maybe she would show them mercy. 

Her family was down the path, to where the car was parked in an ill-used parking lot (often a hotspot for teen debauchery). She could see Sabrina leaning against the car, arms folded and Ambrose wrapped up in Hilda's arms, a look of relief on his face as her sister wrapped a knitted cardigan over his shoulders. 

Zelda walked over to where her family was, feeling her chest ease as she confirmed again with her eyes that Ambrose was alive and well, and she hadn't hallucinated the entire event.

Gossip would likely ripple for Ambrose's overturned sentence until the next Big Thing happened, but for now, it would be a hot topic of discussion. No doubt, Ambrose's status of top boy would be removed, and he would have some of his freedoms stripped from him, but he was alive and with them.

It was all that she asked.

"Auntie," Ambrose said, stepping forward and hugging her. He smelt of the damp, stone and dirt, but she didn't mind as she hugged him back, clinging tighter than she usually would. She could still remember when her nephew had been eight years old and had barely come up to her shoulder. He would run down the gravel path of his home and hug her around the waist, no matter how many times she'd advised of despising it.

Now he was about a foot tall than her. He still hugged her the same way, as if he was a small boy and had a thousand things to tell her at once.

"Look at you," she said, pulling back to stare at him. "I promised you we would find a way out of this."

Ambrose nodded, profound exhaustion draining any further action. She could see the glassy look in his eyes and knew right now that what he needed was a warm fire and Hilda's lavender cocoa. She looked to her sister, who stood awkwardly beside Zelda, giving a faraway look.

"Hilda," she summoned, giving her sister a sharp look and directing her to Ambrose.

"Oh!" Hilda said as she finally caught her eye. "Yes, well, come now dears. How about we go home, have a nice warm bath and some hot cocoa before calling it a night."

Ambrose nodded, climbing into the car without much fight. Sabrina, however, turned to look at Zelda. "You're staying?" she asked.

"I am," Zelda advised. "I have to with my family."

"We're your family," Sabrina insisted.

"I have a duty to this one too." She moved forward to say her goodbyes and watched as Sabrina stepped back, a determined look on her face. "I'll see you at the Academy tomorrow," she said, sweeping her eyes over her niece to Ambrose and finally to Hilda who gave her a small, sad nod.

"How can you just go back, after what ––?"

"Enough, Sabrina," she hissed, lest anyone overheard them. She sent her a sharp warning look, quietly threatening to take her tongue if need be. "We can discuss this at a more opportune time if you wish, but not here."

Sabrina's jaw clenched, but she turned away and thankfully withheld from saying anything further. Hilda took the girl by the shoulder, maneuvering her into the car before looking back at Zelda and giving her a sympathetic look. It was a quiet reminder that Sabrina had never been, and therefore could never bee anything else but heedless and bull-headed about her beliefs. Nonetheless, Zelda knew it only came from her niece's love of her and deep want for their family to be back in the lounge room together.

But that time had ended for them all. 

Sabrina may not understand, but the others did, and that would have to do.

Zelda watched them leave and felt the coiled anxiety return to her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to return to the Spellman family home with them. To have the old magic of the Spellman wards seep through her bones, but the Academy's would have to do.

"Your gambit worked," Prudence said, appearing beside her, likely having watched from the shadows to ensure herself that Ambrose was alive and well with her own eyes.

"I expected nothing less," Zelda said, before turning to face her. "You should visit him tomorrow. I'm sure he would be happy to see you."

Prudence shook her head, biting her lip as she did so. "I have places to be," she lied. "Mortals to kill."

"Well, hopefully, you will be free on Saturday? Faustus and I have spoken, and it would be...wise to have you staying with us on the weekends. Since we are to be family now."

Prudence looked at her, a sharp look in her eyes. "I don't need your charity."

"It's not a charity," Zelda assured with a laugh (Zelda hadn't provided anything close to charity in over a century). "It's a matter of pride and position for all of us. You don't need to accept it, Prudence, but I do hope you'll consider it."

A pause stretched between them as Prudence drew in a breath and looked down the road to where the Spellman car had driven away. "I will," she agreed. "Consider it, that is to say."

"I expect nothing less," Zelda nodded, feeling her pride grow in her chest. Sabrina may not understand, but Prudence was a part of her family now. If the only thing that came out of this marriage was a healthy maternal image for the girl, then that was no small success. 

She hoped for power and glory too, but Zelda would find that on her own if the marriage failed. After all, she may be a Blackwood in name, but she was a Spellman by blood.

"Thank you," Prudence said, softly enough that Zelda almost didn't hear it.

Zelda nodded, not sure if she meant her gratitude at the saving of Ambrose, for a place in their home, or something else entirely, but whatever the thanks, Zelda took it graciously and offered a smile in return. "I expect I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Of course, where else would I be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex, no Lilith, only familial love. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> What can I say except that I wish the show presented more of Prudence & Zelda's relationship growth (I know you see a bit in Part 3 but come on! Zelda is the only maternal affection Prudence got since her mother died and dammit she deserves her found family)


	7. Light Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I suppose it's only fair that I'll have to punish you for disobedience."

Setting the cigarette holder against the ashtray, Zelda flickered through the cookbooks that Hilda had sent over. They had belonged to their great-grandmother foremost and had been passed down until eventually ending up with Hilda who'd leant them to her in preparation of most auspicious dinner party.

A couple of centuries ago, Zelda had possessed ownership of the books but found herself throwing parties of a different sort that required fewer meals. In contrast, Hilda took full use of their family recipes that traced back through the Spellman lineage and had learnt all her favourites by heart.

Amongst some of the recipes, there were divination spells written in between the margins, usually when a cooking direction called for offal to be freshly cut. Zelda had long since mastered haruspex and saw little use for them, given their vagueness towards the future. The last time she'd used a form of divination had been with Constance's pregnancy, and that had completely missed the existence of Leticia –– had she'd know, they would have been more prepared.

Nonetheless, what was of interest, was a recipe for seared thigh from her mother, served with caramel shards, glazed apple and gorgonzola stuffed mushrooms. She would need to obtain a high-quality leg of meat firstly. Unfortunately, it would likely need to be pork or veal rather than more delicate choice, but it would do.

"Prudence," she asked, looking up from the recipe book to where the girl sat in the parlour. "Do you have any requests for the meal before I decide?"

Prudence blinked at her, surprised she'd asked her opinion. "Will I be requested to attend?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Zelda bookmarked the page and set it aside. "Did you not wish to attend?"

Prudence opened her mouth to explain, before pressing her lips shut in a smile. "No, I would be happy to be present."

Zelda nodded. "Good, you can help me with the kitchen on Saturday, no doubt the staff will require firm direction. I'll likely need your help grocery shopping as well tomorrow, on the way we can stop into Allegra's and get some new attire."

"Allegra's?" Prudence enquired. Prudence would likely have known the boutique from her Feast of Feasts dress. Allegra was a local seamstress in Greendale for witches and mortal alike who were willing to pay the extra coin.

"We'll need new dresses to show a certain status to the other covens," Zelda waved her hand, to show her disregard at doing so. In all honesty, she had a wardrobe large enough to choose an adequate outfit from, but it wouldn't hurt to buy something new for her and Prudence both, and Prudence was sorely in need of something outside of her maroon and black dresses.

"Lady Blackwood-"

"Please, in the privacy of our home, Zelda is adequate Prudence."

"Zelda," Prudence said, looking uncomfortable as she said her name. "I can't afford anything from Allegra's."

"Why would you pay for it? I'll pay the bill." Prudence looked pained at the idea as if she now owed some debt, but Zelda disregarded it. Soon, she would learn that being a part of the family meant that she was provided with beautiful things, as was worthy of their status.

"Can my sister's join dinner?"

Zelda paused, considering it. "Unfortunately not," she said, watching Prudence's face fall. "But perhaps they can join us for morning tea on the same day. We're likely to require taste testing before it's served."

"That sounds nice," Prudence said, her face softening as she returned to her homework. Prudence still followed her father around, looking for opportunities to please him (and Faustus was not above manipulating her) but for the moment, she seemed content with her life and Zelda was all the more pleased to see her soften.

In the last few days, Prudence had moved in some of her things from her space at the Academy. Zelda had ensured she had a bed of her own, a wardrobe and dresser, but left the rest up for her to decorate. As so far, the room was bare, but Zelda wouldn't interfere.

She allowed Prudence to bring Agatha and Dorcas in over the last few days. In the evenings Faustus was staying late in his office, she'd let the girls join her for dinner. They were still awkward, exchanging only polite conversation, but Zelda hardly cared to have a discussion of politics with them. The most important thing was watching Prudence grow more comfortable in the space.

The grandfather clock rang, signalling the time. Prudence looked to it and snapped her book shut. "Well, I should be off. Your dear niece is throwing a party tonight."

"A party?" Zelda asked, her brows rising into her hairline. "What sort of party?"

Prudence shrugged as she gathered her stuff together. "How should I know? I heard the mention of a party and decided to invite myself along with my sisters, at your suggestion of getting closer."

Zelda wanted to advise that wasn't what she meant at all but held her tongue. Despite her apprehension at the idea of a bunch of young witches and warlocks frolicking in the mortuary, she'd attended enough parties at a similar age to know that advising against it would only make it all the more appealing.

"Enjoy yourself," she said. "And if you anything occurs, speak to Hilda. She'll be discreet."

Prudence gave her a strangled look, between confused and amusement at Zelda's attempt of concern, before she nodded and went to leave, just as Faustus entered the home.

"Prudence," he said.

"Your Unholiness," she greeted, bowing her head shortly, before exiting the home. Faustus' eyes followed her briefly, before turning to look over the parlour to where Zelda sat.

He walked over to the drink cart and poured himself a heavy-handed glass of whiskey, before taking his seat by the evening fire. A quiet settled over them, disturbed only by the sounds of turning pages before Zelda looked up and found him staring at her.

"How did your evening go?" she asked.

"Fine," he responded. Faustus had attempted twice to seduce Zelda into his bed, and twice Zelda had advised that the wedlock curse would remain until such a time as he proved himself. As a result, he was trying to become aloof and show no interest in her (while failing miserably).

She waited a few moments, flicking through the cookbooks before advising him, "I've moved your meeting with Priscilla tomorrow from midday to the evening. I expect your meeting with Horace is likely to go over, given that he wishes to discuss the school's budget."

Faustus turned and looked at her. "I wish you had consulted me before doing that."

"Just move it back if you care. Though Horace is likely to want to discuss moving towards-"

"Yes, yes," Faustus said. "I'm quite aware of his ambitions. We'll move the meeting with Priscilla."

Zelda smirked, pleased that he'd agree with her in the end.

She returned to flicking through a new book, having marked the previous one for all the sections that interested her. The new one was written in her grandmother's scrawl and had faded with time.

Zelda squinted at the writing.

She'd have to review Faustus wine collection before Friday. He had left the decisions up to her with regards to food, drinks and everything that went with that side, choosing to only look over the invitees and making his recommendations firmly stated there (at least there they were in agreement, both wishing to bring in power figures from the neighbouring covens).

The only name he'd paused over had been Aldrich's. Although he'd said nothing, Zelda knew he'd been conflicted between his history with Aldrich (good) and her history with Aldrich (bad). Given that she and Aldrich had frequented gatherings and ceremonies of ecstatic delights together. 

It was all in the past, and although she had enjoyed those evenings immensely, she had no desire to re-visit them.

They sat quietly in the evening, Faustus sipping his drink as he though over whatever his next scheme was, and Zelda flicked through the books, looking for the perfect dish. They remained like that for another hour before Faustus turned to face her, his breath drawing in to signal a coming question.

She closed the book and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"How many will be attending?"

"Twelve, including us."

He nodded, seemingly satisfied with that. "Did you need any additional help to organise everything on the day?"

"Staff have already been booked," she advised them, though she would still be planning the meals, herself. "Oh, and Prudence will be bringing her sisters for morning tea."

"You shouldn't dote on her like that."

She hated how he said that: as if she were a little girl trying to tame some animal. "And why ever not? It's not as if she has anyone else in her life to dote on her."

Faustus scoffed, but whatever argument he had, he thought better of it and turned to sip his drink again, staring off into the flames of the fire as if they might offer better conversation.

Over the last few days, Faustus had disagreed with her at every turn regarding Prudence. From her buying Prudence furniture to set up the room, to having her share dinner at the dining table. On the best of days, he viewed his daughter as a sycophant, which left Prudence standing dutifully at his side, but never finding satisfaction in her efforts to please him. On the worst days, she was a painful reminder of his earlier sins and a barrier to his success.

It only fueled Zelda's determination to provide her step-daughter with the attention any person deserved from those that loved them. One day, when Prudence realised that her father would never return her affections, maybe she would realise she wasn't alone in the world and that someone had and would care for her.

"How goes the reading?" Faustus asked.

"Difficult," she admitted, squinting at her grandmother's handwriting. There was a spell she used to know to restore the ink. Squid ink and...duck yolk, maybe? Arabic gum? It'd been a while and wasn't something she needed to recall off the top of her head.

"Perhaps you would enjoy a game of go?" Faustus asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked away from the book and frowned at him. "Perhaps tomorrow," she said honestly. "I'm afraid I need to finish this up before Friday."

Faustus nodded, rising to his feet as he began to undo the cufflinks on his shirt with more vigour than one normally would. She'd have to be careful not to bruise his pride any further. Throw him a bone (so to speak) to keep him interested, lest he tried a different tactic to unbind the spell.

Still, his mood was beginning to permeate the room. Rather than be dragged in some tasteless fight, Zelda took her grandmother's book and explained that she needed to find an old deciphering spell, but would shortly return.

Faustus watched her grab a coat and seemed almost relieved by her exit (something she would concern herself with later), offering a simple, "don't stay out too late. I understand that there's a party afoot."

Zelda turned to him in the doorway, going to explain where the party was being held, before thinking better of it. "I appreciate your concern," was all she offered, before shutting the front door behind her. Although she knew the spell she wanted to be was in the Spellman private library, she could think of nothing worse than 'crashing' said party.

Instead, she chose to make her way to the Academy's library.

"Lady Blackwood!" Cassius said, blinking at her with surprise. "Were you looking for someone?"

"Something," she said, striding past him with little care to further propriety. Although he would likely be able to point her in the right direction, Zelda was sure she knew the general proximity of the book and had no need to follow the librarian's excruciatingly slow pace to the very back of the library.

She moved through the shelves, coming to the section she wanted. Her fingers dragged across the tomes, looking for anything that mentioned anything to do with revitalisation, restoration or any other words containing the 're' prefix.

Most of the spells were for repairing houses or restoring old enchantments. Some spoke about clothing, leather and wands. There was one that was for documents, but upon further reading, some of the components were impossible to obtain and without doing research, she couldn't substitute them as quickly as she could with another spell.

As it was, after skimming through the index pages of three more books, it became apparent that she would not easily find the spell she was after and was better off just trying to obtain it tomorrow from the Spellman collection.

"That looks like a dry read."

Zelda snapped the book shut and turned on her heel to face Lilith. "What in Satan's name are you doing here?" She looked the woman over, realising that the woman was holding a set of books in her grip. Zelda's eyes narrowed at the titles, but before she could read any, Lilith adjusted her grip to obscure them. "Private research, I take it?"

"There are some items I never bothered to collect or lost to time, unfortunately," Lilith said. "And why bother searching for them when the Academy has such a fine collection?" Her eyes raked over Zelda's body, before dragging back up to her face. "If I knew you were going to be here, I would have come prepared."

"How unfortunate," Zelda said, attempting to sound indifferent despite feeling a flush warm over her face.

Turning away, she slid the book of restoration back onto the shelf and picked up her grandmother's cooking book. She could feel the woman's eyes on hers, likely coming up with all sorts of ideas. The last thing she needed was to be alone with when those ideas came to fruition.

Standing up tall, Zelda turned and faced Lilith, making her leave. "I'll leave you to your research," she said sharply, flicking her eyes to the books in her arms.

"And what were you doing here?" Lilith asked, side-stepping in front of her.

"I don't believe it's any of your business." She made a move again to get past her and was blocked once more by the woman suddenly managing to use her small frame to take up the entire pathway between shelves.

"Does it have anything to do with banishing familiars back to mortal schools?"

Zelda blinked before realising what Lilith was referring to in her statement. In all honesty, she had forgotten about banishing Leviathan. She had every intention of returning for the familiar and moving him to a more permanent hiding spot. However, once Ambrose had been freed, it had slipped her mind entirely.

"I'll come by tomorrow to reclaim him."

"Please do. I would love to re-visit our last meeting."

Zelda felt a shiver run down her spine as she recalled the event. In just a few words, she could feel a coiling warmth low in her belly. The feeling of Lilith's fingers dragging over her-

"I have to leave."

"No, you don't," Lilith said, smiling in an irritating all-knowing way as if she knew precisely where Zelda's thoughts had gone. "Take off your clothes."

"I beg your pardon!" Zelda snapped at her, "I'll have you know that I have classes tomorrow morning."

"It's early, and I won't ask again." Lilith was stepping towards her, and Zelda knew she was only a few feet away from the back shelves. The last thing she needed was to be corned against them again.

"People could see us," Zelda hissed as the woman stepped closer and tugged Zelda's book out of her hand and tossed it to the ground. "Lilith."

"There's no one else here. The little librarian has locked up for the night."

She heard the collection of Lilith's books tumble from her hands and land somewhere on the ground between them, but Zelda wasn't paying attention to that, she was watching Lilith's eyes, and how they seemed to know that she inevitably would do what she was told.

Because Lilith knew how much she wanted her.

And by Satan, she wanted her desperately.

"I suppose it's only fair that I'll have to punish you for disobedience."

Zelda swallowed, feeling her body's reaction to the woman's words. Of her own accord, she dropped her coat to the ground and then reached behind her to unzip the dress. She slid the sleeves off first and then hesitated, praying to Satan that no one else was around as she pushed the dress down her hips and let it fall to the ground.

Lilith watched the dress drop, her eyes flicking up to Zelda's with a wolfish look. "And the rest," she ordered, her chest rising and falling with slow, deep breaths. A warm flush was spreading across Lilith's cheeks, and Zelda felt herself become invigorated with the woman's desire.

The slip fell to the floor, amongst her coat, before the bra underneath was unclasped and dropped. Then, she reached for lace around her hips and slowly pushed them down, watching as Lilith's eyes focused on the movement until she dropped the down to around her ankles.

Finally, in the last movement, she stepped out from her heels.

Her heart pounded in her chest, anxious that someone might tip-toe into the library for a late-night study. And yet she couldn't help but feel so very pleased that the sight of her bare body could cause the Mother of Demons to ardently desire as if nothing else would satisfy her that evening.

Lilith stepped close, drawing her fingers over Zelda's ribs down the dip of the waist before holding steady on her hips.

"Kiss me," Zelda dared. Lilith's eyes focused on hers and then she obeyed, kissing Zelda with a hungry passion, pressing her against the rows of books.

Zelda hummed, enjoying the feeling of the woman's clothed body against her bare one as Lilith's hands slid over her body.

Lilith stopped, pulling away abruptly. Zelda leant back against the shelves and blinked at her, feeling herself still reeling from the kiss. "Looking to go somewhere else?" Zelda teased, smirking at her.

"Oh, no. I believe I promised to punish you," Lilith said as her eyes wandered over the bare skin.

"And what did you have in mind?"

"Many ideas."

"Oh?" Zelda inquired, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

Lilith bit her lip, looking her over as if she couldn't quite decide on adequate punishment. Then, her face lit up. "Follow me," she said, her hand coming to entwine with Zelda's as she began leading her through the rows of bookshelves, towards the study area.

Zelda felt anxiety tease in her stomach. Here, at the back of the library was safe. Here, her clothes were in the shadows, against a back wall, but Lilith was leading her barefoot to one of the tables that sat towards the centre of one of the room's points. 

It was still very far away from the entrance and given that most of the book's contents here were old, out-dated magics, it was unlikely that any student would wander through for a midnight study.

And yet it felt cooler here, more exposing.

Zelda stepped into the lamplight, watching as Lilith let go of her hand and gestured to the desk.

"You can not be serious," Zelda said, looking from the table to Lilith.

"Oh, I believe I can. Now go on, I don't have all day."

"Honestly," Zelda said, shooting her a sharp look.

Zelda knew what she wanted. She stepped forward and bent her body over the smooth, cool wood, feeling it pressed over her chest and stomach, the edge of the table pressing against the front of her thighs.

Lilith moved towards her, pressing against her hip as she combed a hand through Zelda's hair, down over her back as if smoothing out a piece of cloth. It was soothing nonetheless, and Zelda felt herself ease in slow breaths, waiting for the slap to come.

Lilith's fingers grazed over her lower back first, her nails sliding against Zelda's skin, causing the muscles to involuntary clench in response to the touch.

Zelda squirmed on the table. She'd forgotten that Lilith had worked out how to tickle her. Worse, she'd forgotten the stimulating effect it had on her.

Zelda bit her tongue, willing not to vocalise her reaction as Lilith's blunt nails ran over her spine and shoulder blades, electrifying the nerves and causing small muscular spasms in the wake of her knismesis touch. It felt good and awful simultaneously.

Her body keened at the touching, pushing up on her toes as she tried to withhold herself from squirming away.

Lilith moved down her ribs and hips, across the back of her thighs and Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, willing to focus on anything except the woman's touch and yet eagerly finding herself craving it to move elsewhere.

Smack!

Zelda's eyes flew open as she gasped, feeling the sting ease from her backside. She looked over her shoulder as the woman raised her hand again.

Lilith tutted, "eyes forward," she directed, and Zelda turned her head back, looking at a shelf of books on cauldron maintenance as her heart pounded in her chest.

The second spank came, and a strangled moan slipped out. Zelda hid her face, unwilling to look at the woman as the next spanking came, hard and on the other cheek. It stung enough that Zelda could still feel the heat of her hand as it lifted away.

Twice more, the woman spanked her, each making a satisfyingly loud noise, stinging Zelda's skin and causing her to bite back the moans that pulled in her lungs.

It shouldn't have the effect it did, but Zelda could feel the wetness growing between her thighs as Lilith's hand began rubbing small circles over the area, soothing the sting.

"Hmm," Lilith vocalised, as she slid over the marks gently. "No, I don't think you've learnt your lesson."

No, Zelda agreed. Biting down on her lip as the next lot of spanking came.

Zelda had engaged in different areas of flagellation over the years, long before she met Faustus. She'd done with crops, paddles, whips and belts, but she did dearly enjoy the intimacy a hand brought.

When it had finished, and Lilith's hand settled against her lower back, Zelda drew in a deep breath and squirmed on the table, feeling the throb from the handprints, as well as the pounding blood flow between her thighs. No doubt there would be bruising tomorrow, delicious and painful.

"You took that so well," Lilith patronised as she ran her hand over the reddened cheeks. "Spread your legs, and maybe I'll give you a reward."

"Must you speak to me as if I'm a child?"

"No," Lilith said, using the toe of her shoe to nudge Zelda's feet apart. "But where's the fun in that?"

Zelda breathed out, glaring at the books. There were times where Lilith made her want to spank the woman right back –– perhaps with her cane and leave length wise welts along each cheek. She hadn't used that for corporal punishment in-

Zelda's thoughts disappeared as she felt Lilith's fingers slide over her sex. It was far more gentle than the woman had right to be, barely grazing over the clitoral hood before dragging down her entrance to the very edge of the vulva and pulling away.

"Oh, dear," Lilith said. "You are drenched," she sighed as if this was somehow something terrible.

"Lilith, I swear to-" Zelda cut off, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Lilith's fingers enter her.

"Sorry, what was that? Who do you swear to?"

Zelda moaned as the fingers slowly worked inside of her before increasing in rhythm. She could feel the cool table against her bare body as she arched, lengthening her spine. She felt as if she was edging close already to climax.

As Lilith's thrust her fingers inside of her, her other hand came up to twist around Zelda's hair, pulling the woman's head up, off the table. "I believe I asked you a question."

Zelda hummed, trying to remember the question as she felt the fast build in her lower belly, clenching as Lilith's fingers threatened to leave (but didn't).

The hand in her hair yanked again, reminding her to respond. "You," she answered. She curled her hands into fists, feeling Lilith enter another finger insider of her. "Lilith," she keened, knowing how close she was. 

"Be a good girl, and maybe I won't leave you in such a messy state," and then Lilith retracted, pulling her fingers out just as Zelda and letting go of her hair as Zelda reached the very edge of an orgasm.

The feeling faded and then Lilith entered her again and built her up, getting her closer and closer and then leaving her again, unsatisfied and frustrated.

Zelda slumped at the table, breathing hard as she felt her anger rise at the indignity of being left so wanton. She pushed up from the table, turning around to face the woman who dared to smirk at her, licking her fingers clean.

She had no words, just anger as her chest rose and fell.

"Oh, dear," Lilith said. "Did I upset you?"

"You," Zelda glared, trying to find the words, but they wouldn't come. Snapping forward, she grabbed the woman and yanked her towards her self.

Lilith's eyes flew open in surprise before she grinned wide and pressed Zelda close, kissing her hard.

Zelda hungered for more and was determined to show Lilith what she deserved. She ripped at the woman's dress, snapping the zipper down its teeth, before tugging the material from the woman's body. If Lilith wanted to play, Zelda would play.

She bit down the woman's neck and shoulder, deliberately leaving her mark before she flipped Lilith onto the table and stood before her, ripping the underwear down her legs and then tracing her mouth over the hips, and then across the thighs.

Only then, as she knelt between Lilith's parted legs did she stop to look at the woman's face.

There were marks all across her shoulders and neck, her hair tangled and utterly wild around her. Her chest had a red flush as her chest rose and fell with slow, deliberate breaths. Her eyes had darkened, all mischievousness having vacated and only an intense, heated lust remained as she tilted her jaw up and dared Zelda to finish what she started.

Zelda kneeled before the table, her eyes steady on Lilith's as she leant forward. She slid her tongue over the sex first and then satisfied with how wet she was, Zelda moved to the woman's clit and slid her fingers inside of her.

This wasn't going to be slow, teasing game. Zelda wanted to be sure she made her point explicitly clear.

She watched Lilith unravelled with each stroke of her fingers and tongue until her body was beginning to arch, her breath quickening (and still she was otherwise quiet –– as if knowing how much Zelda wanted to hear her). There was a rush of slickness over Zelda's fingers, the cunt squeezing around her fingers as Lilith drove closer to the endgame.

And just as Lilith's mouth parted with a sigh, her hips lifting, her back arching with a tense drive towards the climax, Zelda withdrew and stood up, watching the woman drop back, her eyes flying open as if Zelda struck her.

Zelda wiped at her mouth, cleaning the slickness from her chin with the back of her hand. She faced Lilith, with a deliberate lift of an eyebrow, daring her to argue back.

"Oh, the things I could do to you," Lilith vowed.

"You know that I would be delighted to serve you once you finish what you started."

Lilith tilted her head, frowning as she considered the proposal. "No," she stated, standing up. "No, I think I'll wait to see you come to me in an absolute mess."

Zelda blinked, before glaring at the woman. "You're leaving?"

"Oh yes, I imagine whatever comes next will be more enjoyable with time," Lilith said, fluttering her eyes as if she knew something Zelda didn't. 

Lilith picked up her clothes, slipping them on with ease before sliding into her heels and walking over to Zelda. "Be a dear and do a girl up?" Lilith asked, turning to expose the half-done zipper.

Zelda had no words. Once again, she was left stunned and feeling humiliated as her attempt to put the woman in check, failed.

Swallowing back any pleads that built up in her chest, she moved the dark curls over the woman's shoulder and zipped up the dress. A part of her (that Zelda would not allow to come out) wanted to tell Lilith to stay, that she would be good and obey the woman's commands. But Zelda's pride stood firm. So she stepped back and watched as the woman turned around to face her.

"Such a good pet," Lilith said, reaching out to caress Zelda's face, her eyes bright and blue, staring at every minute expression that crossed Zelda's face. "I'll see you again soon, Zelda."

"We'll see," Zelda said, stepping away with a dark look. She left the witch, returning to where she'd discarded her clothes and began tugging them on, feeling the pressure in her body only grow from being left unsatisfied.

In the absence of Lilith, Zelda felt her frustration and anger return. In honesty, she'd likely voided their deal, but so be it. To be teased and toyed with was one thing, but to be left in such a state was infuriating.

Not even Faustus had dared.

She zipped up her dress with a simple charm and slipped her heels on, adjusting the cuffs of her dress.

No, if Lilith was going to continue toying at her like this, then Zelda would make damn sure she could retaliate where it hurt in the same way. She just needed to work out what Lilith wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too long considering what instruments Lilith would use before deciding that she was likely someone who enjoyed the use of their bare hand striking against flesh. 
> 
> Initially, I wanted this to be in Zelda's bedroom and Lilith to improvise with an antique hairbrush from a vanity set (as she seems very much, so the type to use improvised toys for impact play), but alas it didn't end up working, and I scrapped it for this library scene.
> 
> Perhaps in Part 3.


	8. Anorgasmia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The measuring tape moved to her bust and then to her hips, and Zelda found herself unnaturally feeling the ghost of Lilith's touch, almost as if she could feel the woman lifting at the hemline of her slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been working on another fic and this went to the backburner. Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy it.

Friday came fast, and Prudence was surprisingly punctual for their outing. Since the party, she'd been remarkably absent from dinner and had kept her head down in class to the point that Zelda overlooked her, favouring other students to answer her questions.

In truth, she had wanted to reach out to Prudence and enquire if something had occurred that night of the party, but she'd been occupied with trying to plot against Lilith. Since the library incident, Zelda had found herself suffering from anorgasmia at her own hand, which was unusual in its own right and had made her twice consider reaching out to Faustus before shutting that idea down as quickly as it rose.

After all, if she couldn't fix it herself (and Zelda had never had this issue before), she found it unlikely that Faustus would be able to help.

Nonetheless, she'd been otherwise occupied with herself and had neglected to check on Prudence.

So when Prudence arrived, Zelda raised a brow at her.

"Lady Blackwood," she greeted, a strange amusement on her face.

"Prudence," she greeted in turn. "You can call me Zelda if you prefer."

"I suppose I'll need to grow used to it."

Zelda nodded, conceiting fairness. She opened the car door and allowed Prudence to step inside the passenger door before moving to the driver's side.

Zelda drove them first to Allegra's, as promised. She had Prudence fitted first, watching the woman measure her as the girl stood still and awkward (though trying very hard not to). Twice Zelda noticed Prudence studying her as if trying to unravel some mystery.

"Dorcas and Agatha seem well," Zelda commented as Allegra's eldest daughter Calliope, began comparing different shades against Prudence's complexion.

"They're still distant," Prudence admitted, looking as though she didn't wish to comment further. "Sabrina's party helped, though."

"Oh? How was the party?" she asked, pleased that she didn't need to subtly work her way to that in conversation.

"As good as can be expected when sharing with mortals," Prudence said, a sly smile on her face as she looked down from the dais she stood on to stare at Zelda.

"There were mortals?" Zelda asked, "at the same party as witches and warlocks?"

"Sabrina found some strange doctrine from her father about how mortals and witching kind should join together. I would have thought you would know."

Zelda pressed her lips shut, not missing the sharp retort but didn't push further. She could only imagine the havoc that a group of witches and warlocks amongst humans got up to, but given that Hilda hadn't run to her in hysterics, she wouldn't allow herself to worry too much.

Though she may have words with Sabrina later.

"How about ruby?" Calliope asked, holding up the material against Prudence's skin. "Or perhaps a burgundy colour?" and she moved a new swatch next to the first.

"What would you prefer?" Zelda asked of Prudence.

The girl looked to the swatches, fingers curling over them before deciding on the burgundy. "This one," she said.

"As you wish," Calliope said, removing the swatches and marking it down in her notebook.

"How is Mr Scratch?" Zelda asked.

Prudence shrugged. "Dearly enamoured by Sabrina, if that's what you're concerned about. Though despite the adoration he holds, she still seems pretty wound up with that mortal boy."

"Satan, I hope not." The last thing she needed was Sabrina running back to Mr Kinkle. Nicholas Scratch was far more suitable as a match, though if Zelda was honest, Sabrina could do better there as well.

Still, her mortal friends had been the root cause of all of Sabrina's disobedience. From running off to limbo to completing an exorcism, and now most recently holding a party with mortals and witches alike. If Zelda could have had her way, she would bar the friends entirely from her life and have her remain at the Academy.

Lilith save her, raising a teenager was aging her faster than it had a right to.

"Something the matter, Lady Blackwood?" Prudence asked.

Zelda drew in a breath, looking over the room as she tried to pick at non-existent dust from the sleeves of her dress. "Not in the least," she said. "Just wondering as to what antics Sabrina is likely to get up to next."

"Ah," Prudence said with a nod. "Well, whatever it is, likely that mortal teacher will be there."

Zelda felt her stomach clench, not liking the tone Prudence was using. There was a smugness to it, once again leading Zelda to believe she knew something.

"Which mortal teacher?" she asked.

"The alleged excommunicated witch. There's something off about her, though."

"I see," Zelda said, feeling a growl form in her voice. She could feel the arousal coiling in her body at the mention of her, a constant reminder of Lilith's attempt.

She turned to a nearby mirror under the pretence of fixing her hair. There was a faint blush blooming over her cheeks, but it would fade if she concentrating on the tasks ahead and ignored the memory of Lilith's mouth on her.

Calliope heels clicked away, towards the back, taking the pieces of material with her. The room was quiet then. Enough so that she could feel Prudence's eyes studying her face.

Zelda schooled her frustration and smiled at the girl. "What do you know of this woman?"

"About as much as she offered. That she's supposedly excommunicated from another Satanic church -- though nobody's heard of her before. And that she's likely lying about her intentions since most excommunicated witches tend to avoid mortal dwellings, not place themselves in the centre of it."

Zelda nodded. That was undoubtedly true. Witch hunters specifically went after those that had been exiled, being in the public eye only made it easier for them to find you.

Calliope returned, directing Prudence to sit down on the lounge while Zelda was requested to move up onto the dais to be measured.

Prudence took her seat on the chaise lounge, becoming uninterested as she flicked through magazines that had been stacked.

Zelda removed the thicker material of her dress and stood still in the slip, allowing Calliope to size her. There was nothing unusual at first as she measured her length, her shoulders and arms, but as Calliope began measuring around her waist, Zelda felt her heart race.

It was as if she hadn't been touched by another person in years. There was a yearning to melt into the touch and anxiety that held her stiff in place.

The measuring tape coiled around her waist, Calliope's hands smoothing over the material of her slip. Zelda looked to a spot on the wall, counting the items she needed to purchase in her head.

The measuring tape moved to her bust and then to her hips, and Zelda found herself unnaturally feeling the ghost of Lilith's touch, almost as if she could feel the woman lifting at the hemline of her slip.

The measuring tape moved away, and Zelda turned to the woman. "Is that everything?" she snapped with more fervent than she intended.

Calliope looked her over before nodding that it was fine for her to step-down.

Stepping down from the dais, she placed her dress on, sliding into her heels. The ghost-touch wasn't a memory, Zelda knew the feeling well enough to know that some charm had been placed onto her. A sex-spell meant to be used as foreplay for the exhibitionist.

Oh, she would have words with Lilith, eventually.

"Lady Blackwood?" Prudence asked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she dismissed. "My thoughts are just occupied with tomorrow's plans."

"Of course," Prudence said, and Zelda knew she didn't believe her. She wouldn't if the words had come out of anyone else's mouth.

Calliope didn't take long to make the clothes. With the use of magic, it was only a fifteen-minute wait before the dresses were shown off and then packaged for them to take.

Prudence dress was to be a classic, somewhat-modest style, fitting for her young age and status, whereas Zelda would choose a more form-fitting style with fewer embellishments. It had a lower neckline than most of the dresses she wore but felt that was ideal for the dinner. After all, she was meant to be dressing as the Anti-Pope's wife. 

When the bags containing their dresses were handed back, Prudence eagerly took her own. Slipping the bag open to peek inside and confirming it was still there.

"Satisfied?" Zelda inquired as they walked back to the car.

"Quite," Prudence agreed. "Thank you.".

Faustus had not skimped on Prudence. He'd made sure she was clothed and fed after her mother's suicide. Had overlooked her education and ensure this was passed onto Agatha and Dorcas as well. There had been some duty of care, in the fact that Prudence was his blood, but little more extended from those necessities being provided.

As they moved to the markets, Prudence seemed to be in good spirits. Discussing some minor school antics from her earlier years and eager to listen to Zelda's own anecdotes from her school.

In the afternoon sun, Zelda picked at the fruits and vegetables, discussing with the vendors about their products, and slowly picked up everything on her list, scratching the last thing off with a satisfying flick.

She'd picked up a few extra things, artisan honey from an amateur beekeeper, and candles from the woman who ran the local abattoir.

Prudence eyed the candles with interest as they began walking back to the car. "Planning a keep-away spell, Lady Blackwood?"

Zelda laughed. "No, I have other uses for candles made from lamb fat."

"Like a summoning spell for demons?" There was a faux-innocence to the words Zelda was familiar with. Prudence did know something.

Zelda turned to look at Prudence then as her grip tightened on the candles. "What in Heaven makes you think that I would be summoning demons?"

"Because you're obviously cavorting with them. I'm not trying to judge you, but if my father finds out, he will retaliate. For all your bravado, I think we both know that his retaliation could end up with you buried six feet under for good, erasing all of the protection you have for myself and my siblings."

Zelda felt the words spin over her, finally seeing that all of the smugness Prudence had been throwing was there to disguise her fear.

"Why would you think I'm doing anything with demons?"

"Melvin saw you. You're lucky that I managed to make him forget before he told anyone else about what he saw."

Zelda could feel the constriction building in her chest. "What did he say that he saw?"

"That you were with some succubus," Prudence sneered. "He was rambling about the demon slinking about the prophecy section of the library, looking for something. What does it matter, he saw you. And besides, everyone knows the Dark Lord visited you before your wedding night."

Zelda clutched at her belly, trying to calm herself. Someone had seen her and nearly spilled everything to the entire Academy. What would she have done if it had unravelled?

Her reputation, her future, her security, everything would have vanished.

Zelda turned and looked at Prudence. The girl was staring at her. "I can't let you destroy that for Letitica and Judas."

"It's not what you think," Zelda said. "It's not-" she stopped, biting her tongue. "Whatever happens, I will look after you and your siblings first."

"Good, because otherwise there'll be Heaven to pay."

Under normal circumstances, she would have rolled her eyes at the threat, but the weight of the information sat on her mind.

Lilith had told her that all she needed to do to exit the contract was no longer want to be in it. Was it as simple as that? Just wanting to no longer be in the contact? Or would she need to verbalise it out loud, or say it to the contractor directly?

Although Zelda had her fair tangle with sex demons, she'd never made an ongoing deal with any of them. It'd always been purely transactional, x for y, deal complete, no further requirements to be made.

Her fingers drummed on the car, feeling the pressing silence weigh between her and Prudence.

She looked at her, wanting to offer an apology, before turning her eyes back on the road and deciding that she couldn't make the words come out. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong. Her sex life should have been her own if it wasn't for snooping students.

Zelda stared out, watching the lines on the road. She would need to pick up Leviathan today. Perhaps it was good as an opportunity as any to finalise the end of the contract.

And yet the feeling of doing so, knowing it was right, still made her heart sink in anticipation of the conversation.

She didn't fear Lilith's retaliation. Instead, Zelda found herself preemptively missing the woman.

No, that was absurd. She couldn't miss the woman. She hardly knew her. The only thing she cared about was power and sex. Certainly, there was nothing else she admired the woman for.

* * *

Zelda had dropped Prudence off at the Academy and placed the groceries and the new dress away. She'd then showered and changed into more fitting evening attire for a house visit.

It was easy enough to choose the dress that she wanted, but Zelda found herself flicking longer than necessary through lingerie –– after she began tossing between stockings, Zelda ended up just snatching the closest matching set on hand and putting it on.

She wasn't meant to be seducing Lilith. This was an end of their contract—likely just an exchange of words and then separation.

Zelda still took care to apply her make-up and fix her hair. Once satisfied with how she looked, she made her way to Faustus office to advise that she would likely be late for dinner.

Given that Faustus had no meetings scheduled for this time (and was unlikely to engage in sexual relations in his office due to the lack of a lock) Zelda knocked once and pushed open the office door without waiting for a response.

And then stood stunned in the doorway as she saw that he was indeed having a meeting with someone.

Lilith was sitting on the edge of Faustus desk, flicking through his belongings as if they were her own, whereas Faustus stood by his drink cart, pouring himself a bourbon and looking as if he would like nothing more than to toss Lilith from his office.

"Zelda," he said, setting his glass down as he looked her up and down. "Was there something you needed?" he enquired, though he was eyeing her dress with interest, likely remembering the last time he'd seen her wear it.

Zelda's eyes flicked to Lilith's, and all the lies she'd built up in her head disappeared. The woman was staring at her with unveiled interest as she leant against the desk, looking as though she may summon Zelda to bend over it.

It only served to make Zelda want to yell at her, hex her with something just as nasty as an anorgasmic charm, and maybe throw in something annoying like a tripping spell. 

It also made her want to yield and feel Lilith press her against the wooden table and finish what she started.

"I was hoping to surprise you for a game of backgammon," she lied to Faustus, moving her eyes back to him and away from the predatory Lilith perched on the desk. "I believe I promised we would play this evening?" 

Faustus smiled to himself, before turning and remembering the other woman was present. "Ah, yes. Zelda, this is...Mary."

Of course, the mortal name, Zelda realised as she gave a polite nod.

"Oh, we've met," Lilith said, moving to stand. Zelda felt terror constrict in her chest at the idea that Lilith would flaunt their trysts to Faustus. "Your wife and I have discussed Sabrina's education at Baxter High."

"Of course," Faustus said and seemed to have no further interest in that topic. "Well, Mary, I'm sure you have places to be."

"Do I?" she asked, "Oh, of course. I'm sure you lovebirds would love to get to your very thrilling game of...backgammon was it?" Lilith strode across the room before she stopped and turned to face Faustus. "And thank you so much for the invitation tomorrow, I look forward to seeing what delightful meals your wife has planned." She turned then, to Zelda with a sharp grin. "I expect it will be quite delicious."

As she moved to the doorway, her fingers trailed against the back of Zelda's hand, up her exposed forearm.

"Such a lovely dress, by the way. Faustus must truly be a blessed man to land such a divine creature as his wife."

Zelda narrowed her eyes, warning her that flattery would get her nowhere this evening. "Quite," she said sharply.

"Indeed," Faustus said, running his eyes over her form in the dress once again. "Blessed by the Dark Lord himself on the eve of our wedding."

Lilith looked from Faustus to Zelda and raised her brows ironically. "Quite a blessing, I'm sure," she purred. Zelda felt her stomach flip at the words, as her brain began to very dangerously considered what it would feel like to be fucked by the woman on Faustus desk.

Perhaps she could––

No.

Zelda narrowed her eyes.

Lilith's grin widened. "I'll see you kids tomorrow," she said before pulling the office door shut behind her.

Zelda was left standing, feeling the words echo in her head, the imagery of Lilith taking her on the desk still humming through her mind before she pieced together what had been said.

Turning to face Faustus, she felt fear creep in her voice as she asked, "You...invited that woman to our dinner party?"

Faustus sighed, finishing his glass of bourbon. "In fairness, she invited herself. I just happened to mention I would be unavailable tomorrow to discuss..something of no importance," he trailed off, realising he said to much.

Zelda narrowed her eyes, wondering what he and Lilith could possibly be discussing with regards to Sabrina. But, whatever it was, she wouldn't bother to interrogate Faustus –– at best, he would likely deny any such allegation, and at worse, he would view her as a threat to his plans.

Instead, she ignored his words, looking over the office. There were items out of place (photos sitting crooked, knick-knacks moved from their usual placement) no doubt as a result of Lilith's incessant need to touch things that didn't belong to her.

"It's fine, I'll move the seating around and fit her in."

"Thank you," Faustus smiled at her, it was similar to the one he used to share with her before he'd proposed marriage. As if he actually valued her input. "Shall I set the board? I'm sure we can fit in a few...rounds of backgammon before dinner."

Zelda nodded, realising now she had no choice but to play the board game with him –– and it would be just the board game. Despite how desperately she wanted relief from the growing arousal, the idea of sleeping with Faustus was like being dehydrated and being offered a glass of bleach.

Faustus set the board, placing the pieces on the table set aside for meetings. Zelda poured them both a drink and found herself tapping Faustus glass twice to increase the drowsiness in the effects, enough so that he would just want to retire for the evening.

Setting the glasses down, she pulled her own drink to her lips and made the first move.

"If I can say, I'm pleased that you're looking to begin this again. I know the last few weeks have been straining."

"I made a vow," Zelda responded tightly, offering him a small, half-hearted smile as she watched him make his move. Of course, he would try that tactic, she thought as she moved the pieces. "Have you thought about what doctrines you'll introduce?"

"All of them," Faustus said. "Why should I hide the magnificence of the decree?"

Zelda made rolled the die and made her move, trying to not let the cringe etch on her face. "Perhaps it would be best to coax them towards the radical changes, rather than provide everything to them," she suggested.

"I don't see why. Many of the covens will be pleased with the changes."

"Saul will be in attendance, his influence has particular sway across the west coast witches. Perhaps a slow-drawn play would be better to persuade him," she reminded.

Faustus took a sip of his drink, considering her words as he rolled his die. A lucky roll, and a fair play. He was changing strategy, likely noticing what she was planning.

"We'll see how the evening goes," Faustus said.

It was Zelda's turn. She went to take the dice when she noticed Faustus yawn. Strange, she expected a slower effect. If he went too fast, he would likely see and ––

It was too late. His eyes fell shut, head falling forward against his chest as he began to snore.

Zelda sighed, sipping at her own drink. She had hoped to finish the game first. Setting her glass down, she picked Faustus up and teleported them home.

Zelda dragged him over to the bed and awkwardly set him down on it, undressing him to underwear and pulled the blankets over him. Tomorrow when he woke, he would likely know something was amiss. Had he tried the same thing on her, she would be furious.

Folding her arms, she considered her options. She could wipe the memory, but Faustus was likely to notice the gap that a magical wipe could bring. She could ignore the issue and hope that he believed he'd blacked out, but given how early the night had been, it was unlikely to work.

Or, she could plant a dream just real enough that he might mistake it as a memory. It could work, and dream spells were one of the few that she'd been running over from her mother's books.

Zelda went to the kitchen pantry and pulled out chamomile, peppermint, dark chocolate and then pulled out a strand of her hair. She heated the chocolate, melting it into the shredded camomile and peppermint, adding her hair last.

Then taking the mix as she stirred it, she returned to the bedroom and opened Faustus' mouth.

Dipping her finger into the concoction, she placed it on his tongue (trying not to focus on the vivid dream she wanted to whisper) then leant next to his ear and whispered it out loud. As she sat back, she watched his face slacken, a soft smile coming to his face. Good, that would likely distract him come morning.

She stepped away, taking the mix and washing it down the sink.

She washed the spell from her fingers, feeling the faint sparks of magic buzz her nerves. If the drink was any indication, the charm was likely to take a potent effect.

With one problem resolved, she had only a few dozens others to solve. She needed to find out what Lilith and Faustus were scheming, get through tomorrow evening without sleeping with Lilith, break her contract and have strong words with Sabrina about throwing a party with mortals and witches.

Zelda pressed at her forehead, feeling a migraine come on. She also had lessons to plan, essays to mark, Faustus schedule for next week to plan through and her own classes to run.

The first step was the dinner party. If she could get through that without getting on her knees, then it would be a good omen that she could get through the week.

Zelda sighed, leaning back against the kitchen sink.

Perhaps it was for the best that she had run into Lilith in Faustus' office. If she'd gone over to her house, Zelda would likely be knuckle-deep in the woman by now. Or vice-versa.

Zelda pushed away from the sink and stalked back to the bedroom, digging through her dresser drawers until she found the phallus. She needed to at least try to get the woman out of her head –– anorgasmia be damned.


	9. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A muffled roar of laughter came from inside, and Zelda closed her eyes, willing the party to end. She didn't know how she could return to that room, next to that woman. Every minute next to her felt like slow, drawn foreplay between them.

Zelda smoothed down her dress as another knock came to the door. She'd spent the whole day organising everything and had just managed to get dressed in time for the first guest to arrive.

Aldrich had been the first and had begun by loudly lamenting her marriage, before reminding her of all the fun they used to do when they were young.

Faustus had moved the conversation away from that and politely flattered Aldrich for his growing factions in the Northern churches, given that there had once been a time when Aldrich, Faustus and Edward had all bid to become the High Priest for Greendale's flock.

By the time the two men had wandered down their own memory lane of opium dens and absinthe-laced nights, further guests had arrived, providing Zelda with a much-needed exit from their conversations as she fluttered around the room, making necessary introductions of the guests to each other. 

So far, half of the dozen had arrived and were politely nibbling on hors d' oeuvres as they discussed their covens, flaunting what wealth and pride they had to offer while simultaneously trying to sound modest––a feat few could accomplish.

As she opened the door, Zelda was prepared to greet one of the few guests remaining and came to a stop upon realising which guest as pointedly decided to show up.

"Lilith," she said tightly, pretending that she hadn't spent half of the previous night thinking of her. And half of the day hoping the woman would remain absent.

Lilith smirked and took a moment to slowly run her eyes down Zelda's attire before dragging them up to look at her. "Don't you look good enough to eat."

Zelda rolled her eyes, hating the reaction that spilled across her cheeks as she opened the door wider and allowed the woman to enter. Lilith's eyes tracked over the room, glancing at the individuals before she turned back to Zelda. "What a lovely party."

"I didn't think you would make it."

"And miss this?" Lilith laughed. "No, I expect tonight will be quite interesting."

Zelda ignored the connotation, gesturing to the servers in the room. "Well, there's wine and food. We'll be dining soon, once the last guests arrive."

"Of course," Lilith stepped into the parlour, making her way into the centre of the room and introducing herself to the other covens' central figures, likely more familiar with them than they realised.

Her perfume lingered, however, and Zelda felt a familiar warmth pool low in her belly. An incessant thought rose before she could prevent it and it was all she could do to not snatch at the woman's wrist and drag her back to the doorway.

Shutting the front door, Zelda drew in a breath and walked back over to where Faustus was sitting, perching herself on the arm of his chair. His hand came up to settle against her as he eagerly recounted a favoured story of a wild bear that made its way into the Academy. 

Since this morning, Faustus had been in a good mood, likely believing the magicked dream to be a memory. He'd flattered her, asked her opinion and had even thanked her for the opportunity of tonight. It was almost as if Ambrose's almost-execution and the attempted Caligari spell hadn't been enacted.

But they had, and as much as she was pleased to have manipulated him, Zelda knew it wouldn't last. Sooner or later, their respective knives would return to each other's throats.

As Faustus came to the end of his story, he set his hand on her lower back but made no effort to invite her into the conversation. Not that she cared, she was hardly sure of what he was talking about as her eyes tracked Lilith on the other side of the room, watching her hand touch over Saul's forearm before throwing her head back in laughter.

Zelda flicked her eyes away, clenching her jaw. She should have known that Lilith would use this as her personal buffet, seducing one prominent figure or another.

"Zelda," Faustus said, poking at her back to grab her attention.

She turned and faced him, a smile on her face. "Yes?"

"The door," he said.

Zelda pushed off the armchair, walking over to the foyer. She opened the door as the last of the expected guests arrived, apologising for getting lost as they'd ended up on the other side of the Academy and had to ask directions from a student.

"No mind at all," Zelda said. "There's wine and the hors d 'oeuvres are just over there."

"Ooh, little quiches," one of the warlocks said, rushing off to where the food had been sat. His wife sighed and turned back to Zelda, giving a thank you before following her husband.

Prudence came over to Zelda with a firm, polite smile on her face as she asked, "What is that woman doing here?" while vaguely gesturing to Lilith who was currently admiring Augustina's bracelet. Zelda clenched her fists, ready to either hex Augustina, or kick Lilith out. She wasn't sure and hadn't made up her mind either way.

"Your father invited her," she said strained. "Apparently they know each other."

"Why would my father know some excommunicated witch?" she said, enunciating 'excommunicated' so Zelda knew what word she intended instead.

Zelda watched as Lilith turned and looked at her, smiling at Zelda with an annoying smug grin, daring her to kick her out. "I have no idea," Zelda lied. "But she's a guest and therefore is staying, as much as we detest it." She turned and faced Prudence. "Just stay away from her. I have her sitting at the opposite end of the dining table, next to Saul."

Which probably wasn't a good idea in its own right. Saul was a perceptive man and would likely interrogate Lilith. Perhaps she should move her next to Augustina?

The very thought was nauseating, but she couldn't very well have her sitting directly across from her. Faustus was at the head of the table, with Prudence to his right and Zelda to his left, signifying their relationship quite purposefully.

Prudence quirked her head in interest, "I think you should check your seating plan, Lady Blackwood. Last I saw she was sitting next to you."

"That's impossible, I set the table and intentionally..." Zelda trailed off, already knowing what had occurred. Turning, she shot a look to Lilith, but the woman wasn't facing her to see it. She was too busy overtly flirting with Augustina in front of the witch's husband.

"I see," she said and smoothed down her skirt. She stepped away from Prudence, moving towards the dining room to fix the table setting before anyone knew what had ––

"Thank you, everyone," Faustus said, rising from his chair. Zelda paused and turned to face him. "I believe my wife is preparing to open the dining room up for us to begin?" he asked, giving her a purposeful look.

"I am," she agreed tightly, withholding a defeated sigh as she turned and opened up the dining room.

Prudence gave her an ironic look but remained standing where she was to allow the guests to enter the dining room one-by-one, taking their place.

Zelda watched as Lilith passed by the doorway, making a show of looking for her seat before sitting down, next to where Zelda's placement was. She fiddled with the cutlery, adjusting the serviette on the plates and then smiled to the warlock on her other side.

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the anxiety pull in her at having to sit beside the woman. It was bad enough that her perfume was enough to turn her head. To be so close as to brush elbows would not end well.

The idea of sitting next to her and smelling that perfume was dangerous. To have her close enough to touch was worse.

Zelda fixed at her dress again, looking to where Faustus was.

She waited for him to enter beside her before taking her seat, sliding it neatly forward before reaching out to the glass of wine being poured by the serving staff.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Lilith whispering to the warlock beside her. There was a paused, and then a throaty chuckle before she sat back in her chair as if they'd whispered a private joke to one another.

Zelda averted her eyes, turning to stare at Faustus and placed her own, pleased smile on her face as he rose and made a toast. The servants then came around, setting out the first course and topping up glasses.

"Thank you, friends, for sharing this meal with me. I would like to first share my deepest gratitude to Zelda, who made all of this possible, and to Prudence who dutifully helped at her side." Zelda looked to Prudence, watching the girl flush pleased with the appreciation from her father, unlikely to realise it was just line he had to feed to the covens. "And now, let us say thanks for our meal."

Zelda bowed her head, shutting her eyes as Faustus began to speak.

"Dark Lord, we thank you for this meal," he began, and Zelda would usually have listened to the prayer, ready to add the necessary Praise Satan at the end, had she not felt the toe of a ruby-red heel slide against her calf. 

Eyes flying open, she looked first to Faustus and then to Prudence, ensuring their heads were bowed and their eyes closed in respect before she looked to Lilith. The woman had her head bowed, hands clasped together to signify prayer, but her head had tilted to meet her gaze.

Zelda moved her leg away, tucking it to the other side of the chair before returning to bow her head and clasp her hands together, shutting her eyes after giving Lilith a harsh glare.

"...you for the safe travels, may you guide them home. Praise Satan."

"Praise Satan," Zelda said, opening her eyes and looking up, adjusting herself on the seat.

Faustus sat down and raised his knife and fork, before turning to look at Samuel and striking up a conversation with him about his Coven's practices coming up to Spring. Zelda lifted her own cutlery and began the first course.

Lilith remained well behaved beside her through the first course, speaking with those nearby about their general world. She kept her shoulders turned away from Zelda, intentionally excluding her from whatever conversation she'd struck up.

It didn't bother her.

Zelda was thankful for the meal, allowing her self time to keep from fidgeting as she listened to Faustus carefully slip in parts of his doctrine –– having listened to her, it seemed, and chosen polite discourse on Satanic texts as a way to guide his philosophies.

He began with his favoured Book of Judas, coming from a central pillar of thought that he would expand on.

"It's not true," Lilith said beside her, quiet enough that only Zelda could hear.

Zelda turned and looked at her. "What isn't?"

"Everything he's saying, obviously."

"It's a direct quote from the Book of Judas."

"Yes, well, it's not true. Few things in that book are."

Zelda raised her glass of wine to her lips, holding her tongue. In this only, would she defer to Lilith's wisdom. Although the woman could just be cauldron stirring for all she knew.

"Did you know him?" she asked, setting her glass down.

"Hardly," Lilith answered with a smile. But the expression seemed private as if she remembered something painful.

Silence held between them, and Zelda wasn't sure if she should fill it with something or turn back to Faustus.

She watched as Lilith turned away first, speaking to the warlock on her right.

Zelda turned her attention to Faustus and listened as he spoke candidly about his hopes for the church, making implications about reforms he was looking to put in place.

Zelda sighed, catching sight of a few of the occupants' brows rising high into their hairline as they shared noncommital looks with one another. It wouldn't bode well for his election as Anti-Pope at this rate. In usual circumstances, she would try to mitigate the damage, but if she intervened at the wrong moment, he was likely to retaliate against her, jeopardising both their positions.

Perhaps it was best to let him dig this political grave, and fix it behind closed doors.

"And of the witches?" Lilith asked.

Faustus stopped and looked to the woman, trying to hide his frustration at being interrupted. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just that all of that talk was about warlocks, and I don't mean to be rude, but most of the population of your covens are...witches are they not? So what are these new reforms going to do in favour of them?"

Faustus swallowed, apparently realising that those reforms would be a harder sell. Zelda grabbed her glass and took a drink, not liking where this was headed.

"Surely you have some idea?" Lilith prompted.

"If you let me speak, I would advise that my intention is..." but his words faded from Zelda's ears as she felt a hand slide over her knee.

Zelda turned and looked to the woman, but Lilith was tilting her head attentively at Faustus, drinking in whatever was being said, even though Zelda could see plainly that it was her hand slipping underneath the material of her dress.

Zelda pressed her thighs together, folding her hands on the table in an attempt to discreetly cover the action. Surely, Lilith didn't intend to do that, not at the dinner table, not when Faustus was staring right at them and arguing about the semantics of Salome's role in the bible. 

Lilith's fingers continued to climb, and as they reached over her stockings, to where the strip of skin laid. Her nail tips began to draw a circling pattern over her thigh in a deliberate attempt to arouse her.

Zelda felt the nerves electrified, casting a shiver down her spine.

The warm feeling from deep in her belly was rapidly increasing, and Zelda wasn't sure if she wanted her to stop.

She should stop her.

And yet, she didn't.

She turned her head, avoiding looking at the woman as she tried to listen to Faustus, but despite her attempts, all she could focus on was the fingertips circling on her thigh, edging closer to the lace underwear, but at an excruciatingly slow pace.

She pressed her thighs tighter, crossing her legs in an attempt to catch the hand still. But Lilith slipped across her thigh, her nails snapping over the ties to her garter belt.

Squirming in the seat, Zelda reached for her glass of wine.

"-why it would be preferred. Isn't that right Zelda?"

The hand slipped away, and Zelda smiled up over at Faustus. "Of course," she agreed.

Faustus nodded, pleased with her response and Zelda sat back in her seat, smiling as she tugged down her skirt and flicked a loose curl over her shoulder. When Faustus turned to answer a question from the other side of the table, Zelda leaned to her right, hissing low between a smile, "what in Satan's name do you think you're doing?"

"Enjoying the salad," Lilith replied, using two fingers to pop a cherry tomato into her mouth.

Zelda resigned to set her cutlery down upon the plate, to let the staff know she was done. When Faustus did the same, they cleared the dishes from the table and began topping up wine glasses again.

The conversation drifted between the occupants, Faustus leading the topics of discussion with politics and philosophy to show off his witticism. It was perhaps heavy-handed, but the ideas were researched and convincing, so Zelda smiled, making small additions when it was appropriate for her to contribute.

When the main course was served, the topic moved to the concerns the different covens were having. Rising infant mortality rates, witch hunters appearing in higher numbers, the fey migrating out of this realm.

Faustus responded concisely with how he planned to fix the problems. His grand idea of the infant mortality rates was the implication of re-instating harems into the community for high ranking warlocks—an idea he had never once shared with her.

Zelda took a sip of wine, masking her expression.

"Would that make you the wife…or the concubine?" Lilith whispered next to her ear. Zelda shivered, turning to face her.

"His wife," she hissed.

"Are you so sure?" she asked, and Zelda watched as she took a sip from the glass of water, smiling prettily at her. Zelda felt her stomach twist as she looked back to Faustus, wondering if he would downgrade her status.

He couldn't — surely. But who was she to pretend they saw each other as equals? If Rome taught her anything, it was that Faustus would stop at nothing to get his way.

"Well when he bores of you, I'm sure you'll make a lovely nursemaid for his children."

Zelda's head whipped to face hers, watching the gleaming smile grow and grow on her mouth. "I should-" she hissed.

"Oh, please do elaborate," Lilith said,

Had they been anywhere else, she would have taken pleasure in expelling her loudly from the house. But Lilith knew as well as her that causing a scene would only reflect poorly on Faustus.

After all, Lilith was an invited guest. Technically.

Zelda swallowed the threat and looked back to the meal, subtly looking around the room to see if anyone else noticed what had occurred. But as she cast her eyes around, it looked as though everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal, telling anecdotes, and discussing politics—everything she'd wanted and expected.

Good.

"Such a divine meal," Lilith said after a lull in the conversation, taking a bite of the meat. Agreement broke out across the table, from both witches and warlocks. Zelda flushed, pleased that her handwork had paid off only to turn to Faustus to see his gloating smile.

"You're quite welcome, only the best for my esteemed guests," Faustus said.

Zelda bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to not look as annoyed as she felt. After all, she had planned the meals, the drink pairings, had the house in order, sent out the invitations, but obviously, this was all a credit to her husband.

"Did you plan this?" Lilith asked of him.

"I did, with the help of my beautiful wife, of course."

"Of course," Lilith said in agreement. "And what's the sauce here, it really binds the salt of the meat against the caramel without being tooth-achingly sweet," she commented. "I'd love the recipe."

Zelda flushed at the compliment. She'd altered the receipt after morning tea with Agatha and Dorcas when they mentioned they mentioned how candy-sweet the original recipe was.

Faustus smile froze, "I don't think we could part with the recipe," he advised.

"Such a shame. Well, at least tell me how you cooked this meat, it's absolutely divine, and I've had nothing like it in my time at Greendale. It's so tender, but without that awful texture, you know?"

"Trade secret, I'm afraid."

"Of course, well at least tell me if it's pork or veal — I've always been awful at telling these kinds of things," Lilith said as she popped a piece of meat in her mouth and stared up at him with a faux-innocent expression, smirking as he grew more and more furious with her.

Zelda couldn't help but enjoy how he squirmed, the vein in jaw popping as he strained to hold his smile. But it wouldn't do well to let him be utterly humiliated.

"It's pork," Zelda answered for him. "You asked me to buy it from that butcher, Faustus."

"So I did," Faustus nodded, but she doubted they had anyone fooled.

"Pork? Truly, now I would never have guessed," Lilith said smiling at her before she took a sip of wine There was an awkward silence that followed as a few of the guests shared an amused smirk quietly to one another, but politely refrained from commenting.

Faustus adjusted himself at the table, cutting the meat with more force than required. Just as the silence was about to become unbearable, Prudence commented about the rising full-moon and inquired as to what the other covens did for their Summer Solstice.

The topic moved as the covens explained the differences in their rituals to Prudence, making commendations about how pleasant it was to see young witches take an interest in the holidays of old. Prudence grew proud with the compliments, and for a moment, Zelda wondered if it might do well to have Prudence take a leave of absence from her education and explore the world.

She'd done something similar at her age, exploring the European and Southern American covens, learning all she could from the great minds about their Dark Lord. Sabrina was still too young, had too much to learn about the world of man and mortals before Zelda could feel comfortable allowing her to flee. But Prudence wasn't nearly so naive.

Zelda turned, looking to Lilith. The woman was engaging in conversation again, listening attentively to the table's occupants. A strange ache filled her chest as she found herself wanting to inject herself.

But she didn't. Instead, Zelda turned and looked to Faustus, noticing his growing dark mood.

She leant forward to him, smiling, "Perhaps, you should do one of your famous readings after dinner," she suggested. "Engage their minds in a debate."

"Perhaps," he agreed, though sounding dismissive of the idea. Zelda sat back in her chair and picked at her food, having lost her appetite with Faustus' bad mood hanging over.

She took a sip of her wine and looked over the table.

Other than Faustus' bad mood, the dinner party was going well. The guests were entertained by conversation enough that Zelda felt no need to guide the conversation.

Saul was engaging in mortal politics and how it affected the witching community as a whole. He felt it should be paramount that their members should move into their politics (as Saul was trying to do himself), where-as Augustina argued that the witching communities should carve out lands of their own and ward it with keep-away charms to dissuade mortals from crossing their boundaries altogether.

Zelda listened to their points but overall was on Augustina's side. Mortals should be kept at a distance, to be used and discarded as required.

Lilith's arm grazed against hers, an act meant to appear unintentional as the woman continued with her meal, but Zelda was doubted that the woman so much as moved as a toe without deliberate intent.

Shifting her arms away, she pulled her hands into her lap and listened to Aldrich tell an anecdote about an intricate tangle in the Unseelie fey circle. Having known Aldrich from her youth, Zelda was long-since familiar with the story and had heard it twisted into a more adventurous tale every time it was re-told.

So much so, that apparently the love interest had become the Unseelie Queen herself. "Was it not a nymph the last time I heard this story, Aldrich?" she inquired playfully.

"Ah, Zelda, what can I say? She was as beautiful as the night sky, with stardust across her skin. I'm certain she was the Unseelie Queen because who-else could hold such beauty except yourself?"

"Who else," she murmured in return, sipping her wine as he looked into her eyes, just as he used to during their tangles in the old Bacchanalian festivals.

Zelda felt her heart flutter at the compliment. Thankfully, the influences of alcohol had caused a warm flush over her face, disguising the effects of his charm.

Aldrich was many things, but his rise to power in the Northern churches was telling of his charisma. He knew the right words to convince someone to his will and had often been the ring leader in mischief with Edward at his side.

Aldrich continued with his story, moving to his dramatic escape from the supposed Unseelie Queen's bed chambers. It should have been thrilling, but whatever he said fell to her deaf ears as Zelda began to feel Lilith's hand drawing over her knee again. It wasn't a slow, teasing climb this time, but a purposeful movement, intending to arouse her.

The whole table was enthralled with the story, even Faustus was captivated, laughing as Aldrich advised of his tumble into the lion's den (so to speak) as he ran face-to-face into the Queen's husband.

Zelda looked to Lilith, the woman was sitting back in the chair, looking only mildly interested in the story, though she was smiling where others roared with laughter. But when her fingertips reached the lace of Zelda's underwear, the smile turned sharp as she deliberately stroked over the seam going across her sex.

Perhaps it was the wine or the general feeling of insistent arousal Zelda had been feeling since their last tryst, whatever it was, she didn't stop Lilith. She allowed the woman's touch to slide over the lace in a slow, deliberate movement, before slipping underneath the edges of the silk.

"…smell of lilac drifting across the arena…" Aldrich's voice continued, holding his audience in rapt attention as Zelda's focus remained on the finger sliding between her folds. Her eyes drew across the room, looking to see if anyone noticed. And yet a part of her didn't care enough if they did. "…high above my head to taunt the king, and wouldn't you know it…"

Zelda pressed two fingers over her mouth, attempting to hold a curiosity to the story as she bit back the growing moans. She could see Lilith's smile, growing wicked as she began circling her clit, though her eyes never drifted away from the storytelling.

"…caught in the net, the beast drawing closer, I had nothing but my wits…"

Zelda rolled her shoulders, trying to resist the urge to squirm closer to the touch.

She knew that she should move the hand away. Knew that if anyone caught them, the consequences could be catastrophic.

"…she cried forth, spring before the beast and me!" Aldrich said, just as Lilith slid two fingers inside of her.

Zelda gasped (as did a few of the other guests in reaction to the story), and Lilith turned to look at her from the corner of her vision, giving Zelda a small but patronising shake of her head. "Quiet, you'll disturb the story."

"You," Zelda began, and then stopped as the woman pushed deeper inside of her, ensuring the edge of her thumb slid over her clit. Zelda could hear the sound of her own heartbeat, increasing both with anxiety and arousal in the situation.

She should stop her.

She could feel her lungs tightening as she held onto her breath, trying to exhale without letting the sounds slip.

"...I brought it to her knees, bowing before her..."

"If your husband knew how soaked you were for me," Lilith said, her voice so quiet Zelda nearly didn't hear her. And then, her fingers were sliding out of her.

Holding back a hiss, Zelda reached down, snatching at the wrist to keep her in place––before realising what she was doing.

Satan in Hell, she was acting like a wanton hussy.

Zelda pushed her away, forcefully out from her dress and off from her body.

Lilith complied and drew her hands into her lap, her focus returning to the story as if nothing had happened.

Zelda reached for her glass of water, taking a bigger sip than necessary and listened as Aldrich finished the story with his return to the mortal world, as she tried to ignore how wet her thighs felt.

All she wanted was a cigarette on her lips. It'd been over two hours since she had one, but the nicotine had faded and her body sung for it as it sang for Lilith to be fucking her against a surface.

She really needed that fucking cigarette. 

With the story adjured and a new anecdote beginning, Zelda turned to Faustus and politely excused herself to sneak away for a cigarette break.

Exiting the dining room quietly, barely noticed as the occupants sunk in the wine and food, Zelda drifted to the parlour, picking up her cigarette holder, lighter and cigarettes before making her way outside.

She lit the cigarette and inhaled the nicotine deep into lungs as she leant against the stone wall. It rushed through her bloodstream, and for just a moment, felt as if the building frustration was easing. As she exhaled, the smoke curling out into the night sky, the unresolved tension returned along with the focus of her slick underwear, sitting awkwardly to one-side.

Fuck her. Zelda thought, taking another deep inhale. Fuck her and her fucking contract.

A muffled roar of laughter came from inside, and Zelda closed her eyes, willing the party to end. She didn't know how she could return to that room, next to that woman. Every minute next to her felt like slow, drawn foreplay between them. She'd very nearly let the woman bring her to climax at the dinner table, sitting next to some of the most prominent figures in the North Americas.

No, she needed to make her leave. Discreetly. Because if they found themselves alone together, for even a moment, she––

"There you are."

Damn her.

Zelda exhaled the smoke from her lungs, flicking the ash onto the ground as she turned and looked at the Mother of Demons. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, you left so abruptly I thought something must have spoiled your appetite."

Zelda dropped the cigarette to the ground, stamping it out with her heel. "I'm perfectly fine," she assured.

"Of course," Lilith said, moving to stand beside her and look up at the night sky as if studying the stars. Maybe she was. Maybe she was plotting her next move.

The question was, would she stop her?

A quiet held between them, with Lilith looking at the heavens and Zelda averting her eyes down to the ground, trying to slow her racing heart as the proximity between them seemed to be shrinking. "Did you know that Hell doesn't have stars in its skies?" Lilith asked. "Not in any of its far-reaching pockets."

"I did not," Zelda answered. Though in truth, she'd never considered the idea of Hell having its own skies. It must, she supposed. It was a realm of its own, with an atmosphere of its own.

"Every time I return, I can see the constellations dying," Lilith sighed. "The mortals say that even our sun will burn up in the end, taking this world with it."

"We'll long have turned to ash when that happens."

"Do you fear that?"

"Being turned to ash?" Zelda asked. "No, all things die. Even stars."

"Being irrelevant," Lilith clarified. "That all of this will lead to nothing?"

Zelda opened her mouth to say that all things would lead to Hell, to the Dark Lord's favour. Until she remembered who she was speaking with. "I won't be irrelevant," she decided on instead. "I'm here, I exist, even if everything turns to ash, I still existed. Nothing in the universe can change that. Not even the Dark Lord."

Lilith looked at her then, in a way that Zelda hadn't seen before. As if she was just now noticing her for the first time.

"Such blasphemy," Lilith said.

"Am I wrong?"

Lilith didn't respond, her lips pressed shut as she, too, leant against the wall beside her. Their shoulders almost brushing but not entirely in the fresh evening air. Close enough that Zelda could feel the warmth radiating from her.

Lilith turned until her shoulder was touching the wall and her body pressing to Zelda's side. Her hand reached up and gently cupped Zelda's face as she leant forward.

Zelda had every reason to pull away and tell her 'no'. But she didn't. Lilith's face was soft, showing an earnest curiosity, which was entirely unlike anything Zelda had seen before. It also yearned for something.

And by her damnation, she wanted to be the fulfilment of that yearning.

As she leant forward, Zelda couldn't help but think that this was how Lilith was meant to be viewed: under the stars, in the moonlight, in private worship.

And as their lips, fingers curling against her cheek, the whole world became silent.

It was a kiss, unlike all their others: tender and slow––as if it was their very first. Zelda drew her lips over hers until she could feel the magic buzzing between them, crackling against each other. One hand slid to the back of her neck as another was slipping around her waist, pulling her close.

Zelda parted her mouth, feeling an eager sound escape.

It had been so long since she'd been kissed with such intensity––as if nothing else mattered; the rest of the world was a vast void, and they were the only beings in the entire universe.

There was only Lilith. Lilith and her mouth, her warm hands and her body pressed against hers. She wanted nothing else.

Zelda tugged up the woman's dress before switching their positions, pressing Lilith against the wall as she drew her hands up the thighs, to her hips and...noticed the lack of underwear.

"Presumptuous," Zelda whispered as she drew her fingers over the bare hips.

"And yet, here we are," Lilith said before kissing her again.

Zelda held her firmly against the wall before pressing her knee between the woman's thighs. The woman submitted but rolled her hips deliberately so Zelda could feel the arousal dragging over her stockings.

Zelda moaned against the woman's mouth as she slipped her fingers over the slickened sex, savouring the sensation of bringing the most prominent woman in witch history to such a state.

Then, satisfied with how she felt, Zelda slid insider of her.

Lilith's mouth drew away from hers, drawing down to bury against her throat as she seemed to swallow back a noise. A part of Zelda was thankful for the hushed sex against the wall, and yet all she wanted to hear was the woman's ecstasy, loud and unbridled in her ear.

She bit at Lilith's neck to elicit a response and felt a hand tug in her hair, curling tighter as her thrusts increased. She kissed at the same spot and then drew her tongue over it before biting down. The hand in hair tightened and Zelda could feel a low hum verberating from the woman's throat, as a keen, "Zelda," was murmured out.

Satan in Hell, Zelda thought as her heartbeat quickened at the sound.

She slammed the woman against the stonewall, thrusting harder as she rolled her fingertips purposeful insider of her. She kissed against the neck, dragging her teeth over the tender marks to see if Lilith would do it again.

She didn't. Her hand only curled tighter in her hair as the other seemed to fist at the material of her dress, teeth clamming shut to prevent another sound whispering out.

And then Lilith's head was turning until Zelda's mouth returned to her, and all thoughts escaped of doing anything but kissing and fucking the woman. Her thoughts ceased, and the moment seemed to hold between them, filled with only the noise of passionate sex in a secluded corner of the shadows.

Anyone could discover them, Zelda realised, but couldn't find enough focus to care. Right now, the entire dinner party could come across them, and she wouldn't stop until Lilith told her to.

Zelda felt the woman clench around her fingers, her body tensing with anticipation.

The intrinsic magic thundered and then expelled into the air as Lilith came around her fingers, her body spasming, but there was still an energy to it. As if she was holding back from completely letting go.

Zelda kissed her again until the woman's body slowed and slackened against her. Only then did she draw her hands away, her forehead dropping against the woman's shoulder as she felt her heart thud loudly in her chest.

Lilith's hands came to settle loosely over her should and around her waist as the woman's face remained buried in her neck.

A strange sense of longing filling her, and Zelda realised that she didn't want to return inside.

"Well," Lilith said. "Perhaps we should take this––"

The sound of the door shutting against its frame was like an electric shot. Zelda jumped back as both of them smoothed over their clothes, a glamour charm slipping around them to disguise the ruined make-up and dresses as Zelda reached for lighter and cigarette case just as Prudence walked around the corner.

Lighting a new cigarette, she placed it to her lips and raised her eyebrow at the girl. "Yes?" she asked.

"You've been gone a while. Just making sure nothing happened?"

Zelda exhaled the smoke. Gesturing vaguely to the area, "Quite alive," she smiled. "I'll return in a moment."

Prudence nodded before eyeing Lilith oddly. A strange look passed over her face before she left and Zelda had a horrible, sinking feeling that Prudence was perceptive enough to get at least an idea of what may have occurred.

She leant back against the wall, breathing in the cigarette. "We need to talk about this contract. Tomorrow," Zelda said.

"As you wish," Lilith nodded. Though her voice sounded far away as if she was deep in thought.

Drawing in the cigarette, Zelda looked up at the stars, trying to see if she could divine anything from them, but whatever secrets the stars held, they offered nothing in return.

"Let's fix ourself up and head inside," Zelda said, dropping the cigarette to the ground and squashing it. "You can make your leave after you've tried the dessert."


	10. A Matter of Semantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had seemed like semantics, but what did demons argue for in their contracts, if not the finer details?

Zelda laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The memories of last night repeated through her mind, reminding her sharply of every mistake. Her actions had been reckless. She should never have allowed Lilith into her home in the first place, she shouldn't have sat next to her, and she should never have kissed her –– amongst other things.

She almost ruined everything, and for what? Some superfluous addition to her magic? 

Not only was she hiding the Dark Lord's involvement from Sabrina (made easier by the fact that her niece was seemingly avoiding her) but she was emotionally and physically binding herself to the self-proclaimed Mother of Demons, expecting to not get bitten as a result.

How many times had she, herself, re-iterated the story of the Scorpian and the Frog to Sabrina, reminding her that hell-beings were never to be trusted.

And here she was, swimming across the river with the scorpion on her back.

No. She needed to terminate the contract before anyone found out.

Climbing out of bed, Zelda bathed and then moved to wardrobe to choose an appropriate outfit. It needed to sufficiently show that, yes she was attractive, no she wasn't attainable, not even by the Mother of Demon. Not any more.

It admittedly took longer than it should have to choose, but finally, she ended up deciding on a pair of tailored high-waisted trousers. This way, there was no skirt hiking, no slipping underneath the material. Lilith would have to get creative to seduce her.

Zelda sat at her dresser, choosing her jewellery carefully before pausing at her rings. She still wore the ring Lilith had provided her. It had felt more comfortable on her right hand than the wedding band did on her left. Fiddling with it, she considered removing it to make her decision apparent.

She turned it three times over and then decided that no. It had been a gift, and if Lilith wanted it back, she would need to ask for it.

Besides, it went with all her clothes––which was a rare find in rings these days.

Rising before the vanity mirrors, she looked herself over, ensuring that she looked desirable and unattainable before she left the room.

First thing first, she would drop in for morning tea with Hilda, having promised her the other day. It would make it easy to check on how Sabrina and Ambrose were doing, and then she would make her leave for Lilith's home afterwards, giving her plenty of time to return to the Academy before dinner.

When she arrived at the Mortuary, Sabrina took one look at her and returned upstairs to her room, under the guise of studying.

"Don't worry about her, love. She's just adjusting to change. We all are," Hilda said as she pushed a cup of tea into her hands.

"Adjusting is one way to put it. She's switched from my classes at the Academy. You'd think that I'd ruined her life rather than saving our family."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. You know how teenagers are, melodramatic about every slight."

"Certainly true," Zelda agreed as she took a sip of the tea. However, she couldn't help but feel hurt by Sabrina's absence. She'd like nothing more than to move past this, but it seemed that was entirely up to her niece.

It made her less inclined to tell her the truth, knowing that it would be the final straw for Sabrina. However, the longer she held onto it, the worse the outcome would be.

She needed to tell her soon.

"Everything alright, Zelds?" Hilda prompted. "He hasn't…tried anything since Rome?"

Zelda looked up from her tea, shaking her head. "No, we're at a stalemate for the moment. He's liking waiting for an opportune moment to get retaliation, but as so far it seems we're held in a ceasefire." Except for how she was occasionally charming him with dreams to soothe their relationship. Eventually, he'd catch on to that too.

Zelda felt as though she was spinning a vast web, and if she weren't careful, she'd get tangled in her own lies.

"I see. And how did the dinner party go?"

Zelda drew in a breath, trying to forget the kiss she'd shared with the Mother of Demons. Or the feeling of the woman's hand, sliding up her thigh. Or how her body had–– "Quite well, I'll have the books returned to you later, during the week."

"Okay, well, not to push but you're bit with the fairies at the moment. Has something happened?"

Zelda stared at her sister, narrowing her eyes. Before she could assure her sister that she was fine and there was nothing discuss (because there wasn't), the sound of the front door opening and shutting interrupted her.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"I'll go see who that is," Hilda said before running off to the foyer.

Zelda rolled her eyes, drawing a sip of her tea. Within a few moments, Mr Scratch was entering the parlour with a book under his arm. "Lady Blackwood," he greeted politely, with a short nod of his head.

Zelda felt her chest constrict at the name. "Mr Scratch," she greeted. "I take it you're here to visit Sabrina?" she asked, hearing the sound of Hilda's footsteps climbing the many stairs towards Sabrina's bedroom.

"Yes, I…"

"With a book?" she asked, gesturing to it. She watched his hand curl tighter around it.

"Yes, uh. For us to study," Nicholas said, looking awkward as he forcibly tried to relax. Zelda rose, coming to stand before him. Nicholas had the look of a warlock trying to hide something and Zelda did not appreciate men coming into her house with the intention of hiding things from her.

She reached out and took the book, watching as the boy briefly fought her before thinking better of it.

"A book of prophecies?" she asked, turning it over. It seemed amusing at first and then realising that Sabrina was involved and Nicholas Scratch had clearly not wanted her to know his intention, her heart began to sink in her chest. "Why are you bringing a book of prophecies to Sabrina?"

"We're studying prophecies in class," he said in an abysmal attempt to lie.

Zelda narrowed her eyes, coming to stand tall before him. "Try again," she suggested.

Nick drew in a breath, looking over his shoulder as if Sabrina might appear at any moment and help, but her niece was still upstairs, likely arguing with Hilda going by the muffled sounds.

"I will not ask again, Mr Scratch, and I don't think I need to remind you as to just what I would do to ensure Sabrina's safety."

In a rush of words, Nick explained everything. Beginning with Sabrina's party, how Harvey and Theo interrupted and drew them to the mines, how there was a prophecy imprinted there depicting Sabrina of being the Herald of Hell. He went on to say how Sabrina had attempted to speak to Ms Wardwell about this (and Zelda felt herself grow cold at the mention of the teacher), but the woman had been strangely absent from her home, so Nicholas advised that he'd moved to the library for research and had found a footnote prophecy, likely discussing Sabrina.

"Which one?" she asked.

Nicholas reached for the book and turned to the page, pointing to the prophecy.

It took two reads to understands, and then Zelda could feel her growing anger and fury. Not only had Sabrina hidden this from her, but this was the goal the Dark Lord had planned.

How fucking dare he.

She snapped the book shut and looked at Nicholas. "Thank you, Mr Scratch," she said, schooling her features. "I appreciate honesty in this house." And then she reached out and placed her hand on his left shoulder, staring into his eye. "But I think you should forget this. After all, you're here to see Sabrina and help her study, are you not?"

The thrum of magic shot through her hand and Zelda watched as Nicholas' eyes became foggy, the spell eating at the memory until it turned to dust. "Sorry, could you say that again?" he asked.

Zelda smiled, drawing her hand away. "I said it's lovely that you came here to help Sabrina study. I expect she has a lot to catch up on with her new classes."

"Ah, yes," Nicholas nodded, turning to look over his shoulder at the sounds of Sabrina approaching. "She's doing well, though."

"I expect nothing less," Zelda said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to."

Zelda left, exiting out of the parlour to the foyer just as Sabrina was coming down the stairs. Zelda considered confronting her about the so-called Herald of Hell mosaic, but bit her tongue instead and smiled politely to her and Hilda both.

"You're leaving already?" Hilda asked. "I thought we might have a spot of lunch?"

"I'm afraid I have some business to attend to."

"Oh, is that why you're so dressed up?" Hilda asked.

"So you're off to some date with his Unholy eminence?" Sabrina snarked.

Zelda felt a sharp comment rise in her throat and then thought better of it. The last thing she needed to do was place any more kindling on that fire burning inside of Sabrina. Given everything that was revealed, no doubt her niece had an amount of pent-up rage, and instead of thoughtfully managing it like an adult, she decided that picking fights were a better use of her time.

"Goodbye. Enjoy your afternoons," Zelda said, before exiting out of the Mortuary to where her car was.

She placed the book of prophecy on the passenger seat before closing the driver's door and starting the car. Her own fury began to burn inside of her as she thought over the prophecy's words again, and what they meant.

Lilith raising her niece to be the Dark Lord's Herald was one thing, possibly something she could view as an honour if it were to happen far in the future, once Sabrina had completed her education. But the prophecy was advising that Sabrina was to sit at his side on the throne, and there was no way in Heaven she would allow her niece to become some child bride. Not to the Dark Lord, nor to anyone for that matter.

Did Lilith know? Was this her true intentions?

No, Zelda couldn't believe it. And yet, it made more sense than she wanted it to.

Arriving at the cottage on the edge of the forest, Zelda parked the car. She took two deep breaths, deciding to get answers first and then seek retribution, before exiting the vehicle.

Clutching the book of prophecy to herself, Zelda walked up to the house and rapped her knuckles onto the front door.

She heard the muffled sound of heels clicking from inside and then the lock turned, the door opening wide for Lilith to lean against the frame and run her eyes over Zelda's body. "Miss me?"

Zelda pushed past the woman into her home. She was too angry (and admittedly a fair amount of worked up) to engage in flirting. Setting the book of prophecy down on the table, she pointed to it and raised her eyebrows at the woman. "Did you know?"

"Did I know…what?" Lilith asked dryly.

"Did you know that about the prophecy?" she hissed.

Lilith's eyes narrowed, all amusement fading as she stepped closer and picked up the book, going to where the page had been bookmarked.

Zelda studied her expression, watching it harden into a neutral mask as she traced her fingers over the footnote prophecy (someone didn't want it to be noticed, but it was stated that all predictions must be written down). "I didn't know about this one," Lilith said as she looked up, snapping the book shut. All playfulness had left the woman, and for the first time since Zelda had met her, Lilith looked unsettled. 

No, she couldn't believe her because a few muscles pulled in a particular expression.

"So the miracles, the exorcism, fixing the mortal friend's blindness, that wasn't at your direction?" Zelda asked. "Because I distinctly recall you sauntering into my home-"

"Obviously, that was me, but I didn't know it would––" She cut herself off, drawing in a deep breath. "I thought she was to replace my position as the right hand, which would allow me to ascend to the throne. But obviously not." Zelda watched as the woman's lips pressed tightly, a familiar rage building and then simmering inside of her. "You don't need to believe me, but it is the truth."

"You didn't know?" Zelda asked

"Why would I throw away everything I worked for to some child?" she snapped and then recoiled, looking around the woman as if aware that someone might be listening. "I didn't lie to you, Zelda."

"How am I meant to believe that?" 

Lilith gave her a tired look. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Zelda closed her eyes, feeling a pulling headache surface. She didn't want to believe Lilith, and yet the idea of her stepping aside for Sabrina willingly seemed...wrong.

"Does she know about this?"

Zelda thought better of admitting the entire truth, (there was safety in ignorance after all) and instead stated, "This prophecy was discovered by Mr Scratch who's conveniently forgotten all about it for the moment, so we have time."

"When did this occur?"

"Only moments before I left for here."

Lilith stared at Zelda before a slow smile graced her lips. "And you came rushing to me with the book?"

Zelda flushed, discomforted by the change in mood, knowing where it was likely to go. "I was already planning to visit if you recall. We have matters to discuss. And I came here to accuse you, not do whatever you're inferring."

"Is that so?" Lilith set the book on the table and stepped towards Zelda. "And what 'matters' do we have to discuss?"

Zelda resisted the urge to step back, refusing to allow herself to be corned again. "The contract for one, and that I need to reclaim Leviathan."

"Of course," Lilith nodded, now standing terribly close. "And what problems with the contract do you have?"

"I want to end it."

"I told you, you can end it whenever you desire to." Lilith's hand had begun playing with the collar of Zelda's blouse, smoothing it across her chest, so it sat flush. The touch was innocent enough, but it was pulling a strange desire in Zelda's chest, a longing for the fingers to draw against her skin. "Is that why you came here, to close our contract? Or did you perhaps come here in want of fixing a little problem?"

"I want it to end," Zelda said, but the words had thickened with arousal.

Lilith's smirk widened, "Ending this has nothing to do with want."

Zelda blinked, going to argue that she had explicitly stated only moments ago that contact was about her want to exit from it––and then Zelda realised that no, she hadn't. When they initiated the contract, Lilith had stipulated it was about desiring to leave, not wanting. Panic grew inside of her. "What do you mean it's not about 'want?"

"Oh, I think you know," Lilith said as she tilted her head to look at her. Her fingers began trailing down her blouse, over Zelda's ribs, down to her waist where the trousers rested. "Tell me, Zelda, do you desire to end our contract?" Lilith was leaning forward now, one hand pressing flush against her abdomen, the other coming to curl over the waist of her pants. "Be honest."

It had seemed like semantics, but what did demons argue for in their contracts, if not the finer details?

She drew a breath, feeling the woman's fingers begin to undo the top of the slacks, flicking the button undone.

She wanted the consequence of this relationship to cease. She wanted the desperation she felt when she was near the woman to disappear. She wanted to be lying in bed at night without daydreaming of Lilith next to a man she didn't care for. She wanted to wake up and not feel the sudden longing in her chest. Satan save her, she wanted so many things.

But the ending of this infernal contract? She was at war with herself, knowing that it would likely destroy her and knowing with great certainty that she would happily allow it to if it meant Lilith would look at her like she had last night.

The woman was everywhere in her thoughts. Zelda may not want it, but she did crave the woman's presence in her life. Her touch, her perfume, her voice. May Hell forgive her, she wanted to hear Lilith moan her name again.

"Lilith," she husked. "This will not end well for us."

"Few things do for women like you and me."

The quiet sat with those words, Lilith holding her waist firmly, looking up at her with wide blue eyes, asking her to say the words and Zelda looking down at her, feeling them on her tongue.

She should tell her no, tell her that she couldn't. That she must return to Sabrina and advise her of this prophecy, she must protect the Blackwood children. But her heart was pounding, and Lilith's hands felt as if they were made to hold her.

"Come now, Zelda, say the words," Lilith purred. "You may even get a reward."

"I want you," Zelda admitted. "I yearn for you every other moment of the day and right now all I want, all I desire, is to fall at your knees and worship you."

Lilith's eyes darkened with arousal, before she slipped her heels off, kicking them away. And then she slowly knelt onto her knees before Zelda, as if she were about to pray.

Zelda had only a moment to prepare herself, before she watched the woman's mouth part, her teeth catching the tab of the zipper from her pants, pulling it down with more eroticism than any one person had a right to.

Zelda couldn't recall the last time a lover had been on their knees before her, and as Lilith pulled down her pants, Zelda was sure she'd never been more aroused in her life. She couldn't think to say anything, only stare at the woman with awe as the woman's hands drew up her bare legs, coming to rest on her thighs.

Lilith held for a moment, looking up as if waiting for Zelda to say or do something –– when no response was summoned, she leant forward and pressed her mouth to Zelda's sex, her tongue slipping between her folds and tasting the growing arousal. Zelda moaned, feeling a rush of electricity run down her spine with each slow, firm stroke.

Zelda reached out and drew her hands through the thick mane of hair, encouraging her closer, and as Lilith's pace increased, she found herself falling back against the wall of the room, one hand curling tighter in Lilith's hair, as the other pressed against the wall, trying to hold herself steady.

"Lilith," she whined, feeling the tongue curl against her. "Lilith I-" the praise cut off in a strangled gasp as she looked down to find Lilith's eyes watching her. She knew the woman was smirking between her thighs, absolutely enjoying the hedonistic indulgence she was placing on her.

Zelda stifled a moan, her hand tightening in the woman's hair, eyes squeezing shut as she felt the wave ebb closer. Her body clenched and released, an exhaled breath barely leaving her before she was inhaling again in short-sharp gasps as Lilith began sucking on her clit.

"Satan in Heaven," Zelda hissed as she felt the wave rise, the climax within reach — and then Lilith was pulling away from her, and the Zelda felt as if she was falling.

No, she was falling.

Zelda gasped, her legs tumbling out from under her as she was tugged to the ground, thrown onto her back before Lilith straddled her torso, just over her clavicle, so the weight of her made it difficult to breathe.

Lilith looked down at her, grinning as if she was so delighted that Zelda had defied her. "Here I was offering you a grand prize, and you brought Him into it," Lilith tsked. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"I…" Zelda tried to speak, but the woman's fingertips pressed to her lips, a warning look in her eyes.

"Oh no, language like that will need to be punished." And then Zelda watched as the woman slipped off her clothes, the lingerie underneath being tugged of far faster than Zelda would like. "But I don't know if you really learnt your lesson last time, so I've decided that you're going to be a good girl and use your mouth until such a time as I think of a good lesson. Understood?"

Zelda nodded.

"Now, little witch, open up."

Zelda stared up at the woman, wondering if she was serious about the theatrics, before deciding very quickly that she was.

She parted her lips, looking up at the woman with raised eyebrows. Lilith grinned from above before pushing up onto her knees. There was a moment where she adjusted herself, moving her legs on either side of Zelda's body before she curled her hand into Zelda's hair.

"Remember, no sooner," she said, her tone carrying a warning.

Zelda lifted her head between the woman's thighs and obeyed. She drew her tongue over the woman, tasting the sweet arousal.

Lilith was quiet in pleasure, restrained almost (which only annoyed Zelda as she knew the woman was deliberately holding back her contentment). When she came, it was with a deep breath she held in her lungs, as her hips rocked against Zelda's face. The hand in Zelda's hair grew tight and then loose before she let go altogether and then exhaled with a warm chuckle as she looked down at Zelda.

"You know, I don't think I've thought of anything yet," Lilith said to her. "I hope you have nowhere else to be because you're all mine until I'm done."

Zelda grinned up at her, feeling the chuckle rise. The truth was, at this moment, there was nothing in her thoughts but Lilith. Lilith's body, Lilith's voice. She wanted to worship it all.

Her hands drew up the warm legs, as the sex lowered over her mouth again. She had places to be, she couldn't stay here for all eternity, and yet she wanted to, desired to.

It was as if she was in the most divine worship, and there was nothing that could make her leave this moment.


	11. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're in no state to drive," Lilith reminded her. "And I doubt you could so much as charm a strand of hair to stay in place, let alone teleport back to your home––wherever you call that now. You're to stay here."

Zelda laid staring up at the ceiling, catching her breath. Her muscles were exhausted, her head felt clouded and heavy. There was a soreness in her back and arms, from cuts and scratches (she recalled a few things breaking) and general fatigue on top of it all.

It'd been some time since she'd engage in a sexual marathon. Decades ago, perhaps? Before the first World War had occurred.

There was a fire beside her and Zelda couldn't quite remember how they'd reached this room. Initially, they'd been in the foyer, and then briefly in the narrow hall, before…had there been stairs involved at some point?

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of her heart slow back down as the fire crackled beside her. The reprieve wasn't long as she felt fingers drawing over her abdomen, as lips began drawing over her throat. Zelda laughed, low and warm as the featherlight touch drew down her belly. "Lilith, I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Lilith asked against her skin, pressing kisses down to her collarbone.

Zelda hummed, feeling the mouth teasing over her shoulder. The woman had likely learnt every erogenous zone of her body. Despite the sex haze that settled over mind, she couldn't help but respond.

How many hours had they been at this, she wondered. There'd been brief respite between moments where Zelda had drifted asleep. Each time, Lilith had awoken her by kissing a new part of her body, arousing her from sleep.

"What time is it?" Zelda asked, lifting a hand to rest against Lilith's back.

Lilith lifted her head, looking up, over at a wall behind them. "It's only two."

"Two," Zelda echoed. That didn't seem right. She squinted at the room. It was dark, lit only by the fire. The window before her was shrouded with curtains, but no light spilled from underneath it. "In the afternoon?"

"Oh, no, we've been here much longer than that."

A panic rose in her. Zelda tried to push up on her hands, and then as her arms shook, she gave out, lying back down. "I was meant to meet Faustus for a game," she said. She had planned to spend her evening between fixing Faustus' and her own schedule, to marking the homework she usually reserved for her Saturdays.

"A game?" Lilith enquired and then her fingers were sliding over her sex again, and Zelda was humming, her thighs shaking already. "What game?"

"Backgammon, chess, whatever the mood suits," she said truthfully, feeling the rising climax at the woman's teasing. "Lilith," she whined.

Lilith slid back and forth, slipping between her folds and over her clitoris. "And what do you do after he wins?"

"What makes you think-"and Zelda cut off as Lilith stopped teasing her and began focusing her attention in utterly ravaging her.

"Hmm?" Lilith teased as she sucked a point on Zelda's neck.

Zelda's eyes squeezed shut as she hissed a string of swears under her breath. The climax thundered through her body, and as fast as it began, it ended as the woman drew her fingers away.

When her eyes opened again, she found Lilith watching her with great interest as she drew the fingertips to lips and cleaned them one-by-one.

Zelda stared, feeling a new burst of energy return despite the haze that had drawn over her moments before. She pushed forward and kissed the woman's lips, tasting her arousal on her tongue as she pulled Lilith against her.

Her hands wrapped around the woman's ribs, drawing Lilith's body back upon her own.

The fire crackled warmly against their skin, mirroring their first night all those weeks ago as Lilith straddled her hips and kissed her with feverish passion. What had once been a blessing on her marriage, now felt like sinking into the depths of hedonism.

It was like drowning in pure bliss. She knew that there would be repercussions, but right now, the reward was within her sights, and the risk seemed so far away.

Here was Lilith, first of the witches, first of womankind, gasping when Zelda bit down her throat, shivering as she ran her fingertips through her dark hair. It was so human and yet, so divine.

To draw her tongue over her throat and feel the intake of her breath against her hand. To feel Lilith's heart beating against her own, her thighs quiver and muscles clench. It was worship like none other, eclipsing all other displays.

Lilith sighed in her ear, and Zelda felt the sound run down her spine. That was her doing, her hands elicited that sound from Lilith's lips.

Never had she felt that her hands had been made to touch another person. She'd always thought that they had been created for the purpose of magic. It separated them from animals and mortals alike. But as she felt Lilith's ribs expand with a deep breath, as she slid between their bodies, then inside of Lilith and brought the woman to climax once, then twice more, worship seemed a superior purpose (after all, magic was apart of that, too).

Lilith's eyes fluttered, and then she was kissing her and Zelda could feel the moan reverberating against her chest. Again, she wanted to ask as the sound dispersed, and there was only the hushed panting of their breaths as she looked into Lilith's eyes.

They seemed to pause, staring at one another as if both realising they were too far gone. They had exhausted each other and still hungered to touch, to stroke and tease each other.

Zelda felt her chest tighten, knowing she should leave and return home, and then Lilith was kissing her again, her hips rocking over her fingers and Zelda couldn't remember what she'd been thinking about except how nice it was to bite down on Lilith's shoulder and feel the woman's fingers dig into her hips.

The sex blurred, and finally, Zelda drew her hand away (feeling the muscles in her forearm ache with fatigue) and laid back on the floor. Lilith hummed, her head rest against her shoulder as the light dimmed around them, their legs tangling together as they both slowly caught their breath.

The world was quiet, filled only with the sound of the crackling fire and their breathing settling down.

Zelda's mind felt heavy with abstract thoughts drifting. There was a dim sense of warnings coming from inside of her, but she brushed them away. She didn't want to think about her life, her family, her marriage, or her work. She was so tired of it all.

It was nice to lie here, drawing lazy patterns over the woman's back. There was no need to ruin it with thoughts of tomorrow.

Slowly, Lilith lifted her head and looked at her with bright, blue eyes. "Is this how you celebrate his win?" she asked, a wicked grin spilling over her lips.

Zelda paused, momentarily confused before she recalled their previous conversation. "It's just a game. We don't-"

"You don't?" Lilith echoed. "Not even on your honeymoon?"

"There's no need to be jealous."

"I am not jealous," Lilith said, her voice cutting with a warning.

"Of course not, that would be too human." Zelda stretched her jaw and then slowly pushed herself to sit up. Lilith moved from atop of her, to lie beside her, perching her head upon her hand. 

As Zelda rose to her feet, she caught the woman staring at her strangely, as if she was studying her body for some sign that someone else had been there.

Zelda was covered in an array of marks. Her head hurt from where it'd banged against the wall and doorway, there were teeth marks, bruises and scratches littering her body, carpet burn on her legs and arms, and she was uncomfortably sticky everywhere. 

"You look lost," Lilith commented, finally pulling her eyes to Zelda's.

"Where's your shower?" Zelda asked.

"Down there, to your left," she said, pointing down the hall.

Zelda fixed her hair as much as she could before taking slow steps towards the bathroom.

The mentioned shower was one of those hoses connected to a bath, much like the one the Spellman Manor had.

Easing herself into the bath, she turned on the hot water and felt the warmth spray over her body. Then, as she felt the exhaustion wash over her, she allowed herself to kneel in the tub and wearily began to shower herself with soap, cleaning the mess of sex from her body.

The bathroom door creaked as Lilith pushed it open. Zelda sat up on her knees and mustered as much energy as she could. "I'll be done in a moment."

"And likely passed out in the bath," Lilith said, setting a towel aside on the sink, now dressed in an emerald robe that looked rather stunning on her if Zelda was truthful.

"You don't need to..." she murmured as Lilith took the showerhead from her and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"And have you drown yourself? I don't think so," Lilith said. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to wipe your memory of this before you leave."

Zelda leant against the side of the tub, her head pressed against the porcelain as she felt hands lather soap over her body, before the hose washed it warmly from her.

"You'll have to stay the night."

"Absolutely not," Zelda said, though the words were mumbled in her stupor. "I'll rest and then leave."

"You're in no state to drive," Lilith reminded her. "And I doubt you could so much as charm a strand of hair to stay in place, let alone teleport back to your home––wherever you call that now. You're to stay here."

"Fine. But I only require a short respite, and then I'll have enough reserves to…" she trailed off and gestured with her hand, humming as the fingers massaged through her hair. Zelda knew that tomorrow would be a problem. Tomorrow, she had to address Faustus where she'd been (and likely Prudence). But tomorrow was a few hours away, and Lilith's hands were soothing as they massaged her scalp.

She heard the sound of the taps being turned off before Lilith was tugging at her to stand.

"Come, now," she said, helping her to her feet, before providing her with a towel. "You can rest for an hour, and then you may leave."

"I may leave?" Zelda echoed, tilting her head to look at her.

"It is my house, after all."

"Is it?"

Lilith smiled tightly at her but didn't respond. She watched Zelda step out of the bath safely, before leading her up the stairs. Zelda wanted to argue that she should sleep on the lounge instead, but the words died on her lips as Lilith turned and gave her a 'don't even think about asking for it' look.

The room was small, quaint with a built-in wardrobe, two bedside tables, a chest of drawers, and a mirror in the corner of the room.

Sheets and blankets were pulled back, and Zelda found herself not fighting as the towel was removed and she was manoeuvred into the warm bed.

"An hour," Zelda agreed as she rested her head on a pillow. She watched as Lilith pulled the blankets up, and then slid into the other side of the bed, a soft expression on her face.

Zelda wanted to tell her how lovely she looked in the golden lamplight, but Lilith's fingers touched her lips, a warning look crossing her face.

"Close your eyes."

Zelda obeyed, feeling the blankets pull over her skin.

Something warm slipped over her body, and for a bare moment, it felt as though fingers touched her cheek, but when Zelda stirred to open her eyes, the room was silent, Lilith was asleep beside her.

She should have left then, but there was a hand strewn over her waist, and Zelda didn't want to disturb her.

She closed her eyes again.

It seemed she'd only just managed to fall asleep when she was awoken by the coolness of air against her bare skin.

Waking up, Zelda looked around the room, finding the bed empty beside her. A golden hue filled the room from beneath the heavy curtains, where the morning light seeped in. It was far beyond the one promised hour. Zelda wondered why the woman hadn't stirred her away sooner.

Sitting up, she noticed the swath of blankets had been twisted off her at some point during her sleep, likely the cause of her waking up.

As her bare feet touched the cold floor, she glanced around the room, looking for her clothes. She didn't have to look far, they had been folded and neatly placed on top of the set of drawers.

Zelda dressed, slipping her clothes on and then went to the mirror standing in the corner of the room. Her hair was a mess, her clothes wrinkled, and her make-up had been washed off from the shower last night (it seemed like a dream as she remembered Lilith's hands running over her back).

There was no way she could return to the Academy like this, she looked like she had some lurid affair.

Slipping her heels on, Zelda threw a cautionary look behind her to the bedside table, wondering if she should write a note.

No, that was absurd. Whatever they were (contractor and contractee) it did not require a hastily written note advising that she would be returning home. Lilith was not her paramour. She was the holder of their contract, an occasional body of worship, a significant figure in Satanic Lore, but not something so personally intimate that required notice of her whereabouts.

And yet her stomach tugged, a strange twist at leaving without seeing her again.

Zelda ignored the feeling and left the house, easing the front door shut. She was thankful Lilith's house resided remotely away from its closest neighbours, allowing her to head to the car without prying eyes. The last thing she needed was to be the talk of the town.

The Spellman Mortuary was not a distant drive, but it felt long. Her knuckles gripped the steering wheel as she tried and failed to not recall every last detail of what had occurred––before realising that not only had she not ended the contract, she had forgotten to discuss the prophecy and what that meant, as well as leaving Leviathan behind again, the alleged purpose her trip.

What in Satan's name was she doing?

She wasn't like this.

She pulled up on the gravel of the driveway and climbed out of the car, feeling panic claw at her throat. Her body ached and every moment reminded her of what she'd done.

Was she having an affair, she wondered? Was she sinking into the woman's thrall deeper and deeper until––

No, she couldn't think about this right now.

Slamming the car door harder than necessary, she stalked up the porch steps of her home to where Ambrose sat on the banister. He gave her a look, opening his mouth to say something witty no doubt, before he swallowed his words, turning away as he caught her icy glare.

Zelda pushed through the foyer, up the stairs, passing her niece as she marched down the hall, to her old room and pulled out a dress that would just have to do. Because she couldn't go to the manor in soiled clothes, and she certainly couldn't go with the marks visible on her body.

Zelda had managed to change out of the clothes into a slip when Hilda knocked on the bedroom door.

"You okay, Zelds?" her sister asked.

"Perfectly fine," she said, pulling her dress on and then turning in the mirror to ensure there were no unwanted creases. She caught her sister hovering in the reflection of the glass, nibbling on her lip like she wanted to ask something, but was too timid to spit it out. "What?" she demanded.

"I'm not one to judge…" her sister began.

Zelda rolled her eyes, turning back to the dresser and pulling out her spare comb from the drawer, trying to fix her hair as best as possible. It was absolutely disastrous having slept on it wet, but at the time she hadn't even thought about something as trivial as her hair.

No, that wasn't true. She'd fallen asleep thinking about Lilith's fingers in her hair, drawing over her scalp. Zelda blinked, washing the memory from her mind.

She really wanted a cigarette, but the case was in the car.

"…say that I'm worried," Hilda finished.

Zelda looked at her sister, realising that she'd likely been speaking the entire time. "What in Lilith's name are you babbling about?"

Hilda stared at her. "Lilith?" she inquired.

"Lilith?" Zelda echoed, a clawing panic rising in her chest again. Did Hilda somehow know about the contract? About last night? How did she guess––perhaps she should kill her. No that wouldn't do, she promised she wouldn't do that. A forgetting spell then. It worked well enough on Mr Scratch, so it––

"You haven't spoken of Lilith since we were at the Academy," Hilda said. "I remember when you used to pray to her before bed, saying your prayers first to the Dark Lord, then to her."

Oh. Zelda realised, feeling the panic settle. "Yes, well, old habits," she muttered, turning back to the mirror to fix her hair. Circles were beginning to form under her eyes. She'd have to pull out something from Hilda's greenhouse to fix that.

"Okay, um, well if you want to talk I am here. You know you're always welcome back, no matter what happens."

"Thank you, sister, but as I told you before, I'm fine."

Looking in the mirror, she placed the comb down and adjusted the high collar. Satisfied that she looked presentable, Zelda drew away, pushing past her sister to go downstairs and make herself a coffee and find a cigarette. Somewhere in the house, she'd kept a set in case of emergencies, and right now, she was craving one more than she ever had before.

Moving around the kitchen, she found her cigarette and lit it without its holder (which was sitting in the car, and really she should go and get it). The nicotine flooded her bloodstream, and within the minute, Zelda felt her panic ease.

Zelda sat down at the kitchen table with a coffee in front of her. She rested her head in one hand as she smoked with the other, feeling the world begin to steady for the first time since her morning begun.

She needed to come up with a lie, but there was nothing believable that would make sense as to why she would disappear for nearly a whole day without telling Faustus where she'd gone.

She clicked her jaw, feeling the strained muscle twinge.

"So…are we pretending you didn't just do the walk of shame?" Sabrina asked.

Zelda snapped her head up, not realising her niece had sat down at the table. "Hardly. You'd have to feel shame for that."

Sabrina blinked at, a small smile on her mouth before she returned to her cereal.

"Don't you have school?"

"Nope," Sabrina said. "Ms Wardwell's coming over today. Told me to call in sick."

Zelda froze, looking at her niece. "Your teacher's coming over?" she asked.

"Principle," Sabrina corrected, before spooning a mouthful of cereal. "She was meant to come over yesterday, but she rang last night to reschedule. Apparently, she was going over some lesson plans with another teacher."

Zelda almost laughed but managed to draw the cigarette to her lips and hide her humour. Lesson planning. That was certainly one way to put it.

She didn't recall Lilith using the phone, but there had been moments were Zelda had rested between bouts. Likely it had occurred in one of those brief moments of reprieve she'd found.

"And just why is the Wardwell woman coming to visit?"

"Something's wrong with Nick," Sabrina admitted. "He came over yesterday and couldn't remember anything he's read. It was like all the books and knowledge over the years have just…vanished from his mind."

"Feeble-minded?" Zelda inquired as she as her stomach began to clench uncomfortably.

"No, not like that.

"Sounds like a curse was placed on him."

"Aunt Hilda thinks it's a forget-me spell gone sour, but she couldn't break it." Well, her sister wasn't wrong. She had used a forgetfulness spell, and likely the hex had extracted further than she'd intended.

"And so you went to Wardwell instead of your other Aunt?" Zelda asked, hurt that her niece hadn't asked her. Not that she could have fixed it. Technically, she was likely the only person who could as it was her spell, but memory charms were fickle things, and the consequences of undoing it would need to be dwelled on.

Firstly, she would need to understand why she'd done it in the first place. Nicholas had not been a threat, but somehow his actions had felt as if they were a threat at the time.

And then to take the book to the very person leading Sabrina down the Path of Night?

No. She saw that look in Lilith's eyes. The woman had been horrified, knowing that she'd be shunted aside for some underaged girl to take her place on the throne (the very idea of which still sat sour in Zelda's mouth, enough that she found her own faith extinguished).

"Aunt Zee?" Sabrina called. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know why people keep asking me. Yes, Sabrina, I'm fine," she said sharply. Flicking the ash of the cigarette, she sat back in the chair. Her own classes wouldn't begin for a while. She could sneak back into the manor and sleep for a few hours. Or move upstairs and lie down on the bed she had up there.

No, Lilith would be here soon, and she didn't need another run-in with her, lest she finds herself doing something foolish again.

"Did something happen last night?"

"No," Zelda said. "Where's Mr Scratch?"

"Upstairs," Sabrina said sheepishly. "He was a bit distraught when we realised what happened, so I had him stay with me last night."

"Truly?" Zelda asked, turning her head to look at her niece. "And what did you get up to last night?"

Sabrina's cheek coloured, giving away her modesty. "Nothing like that!"

Disappointing, Zelda thought. She didn't understand why Sabrina held back from embracing carnal desire, but who was she to talk? Right now, maybe she should take a page from Sabrina book and stop indulging herself every time Lilith walked into the same room as her.

She blew out the smoke of the cigarette and watched it curl in the air. Exhausted as she was, a part of Zelda wanted to loiter around the Mortuary, and wait for her to arrive. It was a dangerous thought. She'd only just sprinted her way through a few months worth of sex and already felt a growing desire to return to the woman and push her against the wall before ripping the clothes from her body.

The memory of Lilith kneeling before her brought a sudden wave of desire and Zelda took a deep inhalation of nicotine, hoping it might take the edge off.

"I'm worried about him," Sabrina said.

Ah yes, they were still talking about the warlock, Zelda realised. "Does he know when the curse occurred?"

"No. He thinks maybe Prudence did something, but I don't know. Maybe he read a cursed book?"

"If he was studying restricted books, there's every possibility," Zelda agreed as she snuffed out the butt of the cigarette. "In any case, I'll be heading to the Academy. I expect you'll attend those classes at the very least?"

"We'll see," her niece said, tapping her spoon against the bowl, knowing it grated on her nerves.

"Sabrina, your education at the Academy should be placed at the forefront of your mind. How are you expected to continue solving problems when the answer may very well be in one of your classes?"

Sabrina frowned, and Zelda knew at least in some way her niece could understand where she was coming from. "We'll see," Sabrina repeat again, but with less animosity.

Zelda rolled her eyes. She was too exhausted to argue with Sabrina's defiance. "I'm certain that whatever the cause of the spell is, you could find the answer in a book yourself." With that, Zelda rose from the table and left before the alleged Mary Wardwell appeared, and Zelda found herself being dragged to a secluded corner.

____________________________________

It was evening by the time Zelda found herself catching up to her lost weekend.

Zelda flicked through the assignments. The weight of exhaustion making it difficult to recall the last line she read. She'd managed to get a few hours sleep before attending her classes, catching a meal break in-between lessons, only to notice that the hall was much quieter than usual.

Not only was there the strange absence of Nicholas Scratch and Sabrina, but her step-daughter Prudence also seemed to be missing.

Throughout the day, she'd inquired to those who were likely to know of her appearance, but neither of Prudence's sisters could say where she was, and their puzzlement only caused Zelda to become further concerned.

Prudence was old enough that Zelda was not so concerned to perform a scrying spell, but there was anxiety. For all she knew, her step-daughter had fixed things with Ambrose and was currently also in the Spellman Manor, albeit under different circumstances, and yet a part of her gnawed at the idea, wondering if Faustus had misled her down one of his Judas Boys path.

If she didn't see her tomorrow, Zelda would inquire further.

She flicked to the next paper. The quality of the assignments had surprisingly increased since her honeymoon. It seemed almost as if the students had become inspired by their studies in some way.

Although she would like to thank her own teachings for it, she doubted it was the cause. Going by the hallway gossip, the students were flocking to Sabrina as if she was some messiah (Zelda's stomach twisted as she remembered the prophecy). By proxy, it seemed, they looked to Zelda with newfound respect.

It helped that with the contract's added surge to her own magic, demonstrations often had a more striking flounce to it. Zelda downplayed the effects, trying to encourage the students that with patience, practice and time, they could eventually become as powerful, but a part of her was quite pleased with newfound power, despite it few ill-effects on lesser spells––such as simple memory charms.

She would have to do something about that. She couldn't have Mr Scratch wandering around hopelessly.

Flicking through the last of the paper, she set the final assignment on the desk to dry and capped her pen lid. It was late, and her husband would likely be returning soon, and Zelda was still at a loss at what to say.

She'd seen Faustus briefly at the Academy, he'd given her a long stare as if considering an equation from afar, before walking away without saying a word. Zelda dreaded what that meant. He likely suspected an affair, perhaps her plotting something, but whatever it was, she doubted he was going to ignore the signs.

She'd been reckless, careless by allowing herself to sink into the woman's grasp, and yet throughout the day, her thoughts had drifted back to her. Back to how Lilith had felt against her fingertips, how she'd looked down at her with a mass of dark hair and grinning teeth, how at peace she'd seemed asleep/ Zelda thought she was the most divine being.

It was blasphemous to think, and yet her thoughts drifted there more and more.

Zelda reached out, grabbing her cigarette and lighting it.

The nicotine hadn't been helping of late. If anything, it only caused her thoughts to wander towards Lilith, and that was the last thing she needed.

In the previous two days, her thoughts did not circle around the woman's carnal abilities. Instead, she kept going back to the dinner, to the moment outside, to how soft Lilith's face had been as she stared up at the night sky. There was a sinking melancholy to it, her wonderment of the stars, shrouded by her fear that all things became irrelevant in the end.

All the stories she read from the Satanic Bible spoke of Lilith's freedom with Lucifer, her eagerness to serve and be rewarded. 

"Yes, well, it's not true. Few things in that book are."

Zelda drew in the cigarette smoke, holding into her lungs as she thought on the woman's words. Perhaps Lilith was sent to torment her, test her faith for the Dark Lord.

No, she doubted that.

The truth was, maybe what they'd been told of the Dark Lord was not entirely true. The Lord she'd studied and worshipped wouldn't choose a child to become His Herald, to aggrandise her to the throne of Hell as a child bride. What possible reason could the Dark Lord want someone so young and naive, if not to manipulate them to His will?

Sabrina may be intelligent and stubborn, but she was still so very young.

The front door clicked shut, snapping her from her thoughts. Snuffing out the cigarette, she rose and left the office, looking to see who had returned home.

"Zelda," Faustus greeted as she entered the parlour. "How was your day?"

"A day as any other," she commented politely. "And yours?"

"Much the same," he said, pouring himself a drink. Then, holding the glass, he turned to face her, a neutral expression on his face reserved only when he was trying to hide something. Zelda felt a coldness slip over her, but she gripped at her anxiety and pushed it deep inside of her, smiling dutifully at Faustus instead.

She stepped further into the parlour, over to where Faustus had set Judas' bassinet down and peaked down at the boy. "I missed Prudence today, have you sent her somewhere?" she asked with as much nonchalance as was reasonable. Faustus knew she cared for Prudence, there was little need to hide that.

"She'll be on leave from school for a few days, I trust that her absence won't disrupt your class?"

"She's one of the brightest students, her absence will be noticed," Zelda said as she fussed with Judas, fixing his clothes and blanked to prevent her hands from shaking. Whatever he had planned, she didn't like it. Prudence may be safe from harm, but Faustus was just intelligent enough to manoeuvre Prudence into danger without any involvement from himself. "When should we expect her return?"

"Soon enough," he said, a small smirk twisting at his lips before he hid it behind his glass. "Your absence was noticed, as well."

"Is that so?" she inquired. She stepped back and turned to face Faustus. "We'll have to reschedule our game for another night."

"Why another night when tonight is just as suitable?"

"I'm drained from a full day of lessons and grading. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Oh, I insist, Zelda. I think a nice game would do well for us. I can even tell you of my plans for tomorrow's assembly with the Academy."

Zelda felt her stomach twist against. Folding her arms, she looked him over, studying his expression. Without a doubt, he was plotting something nefarious, but whatever it was, she would need to play to find out. "As you wish," she agreed. "Shall I fetch the board?"

"If you don't mind."

Zelda left the room, retrieving the chessboard from Faustus home office, before bringing it out to the lounge and placing it on the game table. She set the board up and then sat down in the armchair, across from her husband and waited for him to make the first move.

"I've spoken with the Council, and the election will be finalised at the end of the month."

"Excellent to hear," Zelda said. She made her move, barely focusing on whatever strategy Faustus was using on the board. "I take it the assembly will be connected with this?"

"Quite," he said. "As the Anti-Pope, I feel a bold move will be required to help us move forward. As such, I will be bringing forward the new changes to the Church of Night to take us into the Dark Lord's grace. It will do well for us to implement them in our Church first before expecting the other covens to follow."

Zelda swallowed, recalling what adamants he wanted to be made. "All of them?" she inquired.

"All of them. We, as a family, must uphold them so that the others can follow in our image."

She moved her pawn to be slaughtered as anger burned inside of her, but she held it deep within her, not allowing it to escape. "And is this the Dark Lord's will?"

"Do you doubt me?" he asked, moving his knight. "I've spoken with the Dark Lord extensively about this, and we're in agreement that this is the only path for the Church of Night's survival."

Bullshit, Zelda thought, maneuvering her knight. As she went to take his pawn, Faustus hands came to cover hers. Looking up from the board, she met his eyes and saw the mirth glowing like embers in a fire-pit.

Zelda could feel nausea rolling in her belly, knowing that the rollout of this plan was only the beginning of whatever he had planned. Eventually, the high from being the Anti-Pope would fade and he would grow to crave the next thing, and then the next until he had absolute control. She couldn't allow that to happen –– and yet there were more important things at play. In the scheme of things, Faustus was a small fish in a vast pond. She just needed to ensure she didn't underestimate him.

"I want you to be my partner in this," he said to her, still holding her hands. "I know we've had our differences, but I married you because I believed you were the only one suited to stand at my side for this."

Zelda smiled because it was the right thing to do. She squeezed his hand, and the pulled away, sliding her hands back into her lap. "I'll stand beside you, and serve you as Lilith served the Dark Lord," she said. "I expect great things will come from this."

"I believe they will, too," Faustus said. "I'm so glad you're in agreement, Zelda."

Zelda smiled, and she lifted her hand to place the pawn down, before realising that her right hand was now bare of the ring Lilith had gifted her. She looked up to Faustus and watched as he fiddled with the ring, circling it around in his fingers.

"Now tell me, Zelda, where did you get a ring like this?"

"It's an old gift," she said before holding out her hand. "And I would ask that you relinquish it back into my possession."

"I'd never seen it before Rome, and now I don't see you go a day without it."

"Faustus, what in Satan's name are you trying to get at?"

He looked at her, closing his hand around the ring. Zelda felt the shift of magic disperse through the air and knew that he had it teleported elsewhere.

Dropping her hand to her lap, she rolled her eyes and looked at him, trying to ignore the growing fear clenching in her stomach. He stared back at her, looking rather pleased with himself.

"I should have known after that wonderful dream you parted me with that something was going on, it was so vivid I had thought that maybe you had finally agreed to slip back into bed with me, but that's not the truth, is it?"

Zelda didn't respond. She watched as he smirked across at her like he'd figured it all out.

"You'll be a dutiful wife tomorrow, you'll stand by my side and agree that the Church of Judas should go ahead," Faustus said, "And you will no longer visit whomever you were with last night. You'll be mine and mine alone."

"Is that so?" she said, quirking an eyebrow. His face twitched, displeased with her backtalk.

"It is," he affirmed. "Because if you don't, your dear niece will suddenly have her head on the chopping block and you will lose all grace you have with the Dark Lord."

Zelda laughed. She didn't mean to, but the threat was quite comical in the current context. "You won't," she said. "Because if you were really in communication with the Dark Lord, Faustus, and believe me, I know quite intimately that you're not, you would know that Sabrina has a very bright future ahead of her with the Path of Night." She moved her chess piece and then looked up at him, watching his face freeze. "Perhaps you should speak with Him before making idle threats to your wife. Maybe then, you wouldn't look like a fool."

His lips pressed tight, and she watched as the fury built in his eyes. Zelda enjoyed the strange way his eyes bulged as he tried to shift through her words, looking at the subtext between them.

"I will stand by your side as you deliver your tenets," she promised, "and I will reasonably uphold them, but do not think for a moment that makes me yours. I don't belong to anyone, Faustus. Least of all you." She sat back in her seat and gestured to the board, her eyes never leaving his. "Your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, I had Zelda sleeping on the lounge, but I ended up changing that last minute. These two are officially in too deep, now. May as well seal it with sharing a bed.


	12. Herald of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what does Faustus think of you?" she asked, snapping forward and grabbing Zelda's right wrist. "No, better yet, why don't you tell me what you think of him, of how high you must regard him to remove the very protection I provided."

Faustus delivered a modified version of his tenets, advising the school assembly with everything happening, a reversion to the traditional ways would be the only way to appease the Dark Lord.

It was a lie, but one Zelda wasn't above standing beside at this stage. There was little else she could do, and allowing some of his tenets to pass at least pacified Faustus for the moment, though they were like to stir complaints within the coven.

Witches were to pursue herbalism and other forms of healing magic before any extracurricular studies––warlocks, of course, could pursue whatever magic they desired. The other doctrines similarly followed, requesting witches to dress and act accordingly in the so-called image of Lilith, where warlocks should see their reflection in the Dark Lord.

Zelda's most considerable annoyance was that Faustus depiction of Lilith was of an otherwise helpless woman, capable of only the healing arts (as the Satanic Bible mentioned her magic explicitly only in service of Lucifer but failed to pick up the subtext between those moments). Intimately knowing the raw power that Lilith weld, especially with the higher forms of the Dark Arts, Zelda despised the comparison drawn of a woman who acutely mirrored the False God's Eve rather than that of a true Goddess capable of creating an exorcism that a witch could perform.

But Zelda knew when to bite her tongue. She had agreed to stand by and uphold the new doctrine fairly.

She may criticise it behind closed doors, maybe even lead her students to think about the Satanic Bible critically. Still, she would not openly defy the Anti-Pope. With everything going on, it would only create another problem, and she already had a few piling up.

As it was, those other problems were becoming the forefront thoughts in her mind, eclipsing that of the coven and the school. The prophecy was the most significant of her concerns, to the point she was now dreaming of reading the passage.

Zelda had gone over it a dozen times, each word to the context of each other. Prophecies were notoriously tricky. It was magic that stretched back to the early stages of most civilisations, and an imprecise one at that. Fortune-telling, tarot readings, prophecies, divination, even haruspicy were rarely used, given that their readings were often inaccurate and held a dozen vague meanings. It was why the tale of Oedipus was often a parable told to young witches who tried to peek into their future.

As it was, Mr Scratch had mentioned another prophecy in the Greendale Mines. It seemed a good idea to explore the prophecy from all angles, including one that used imagery instead of words, which was how Zelda ended up standing before the mines in the late hours of the evening, long after Faustus had retired to his room.

She stood before the mine shaft, listening as the wind howled through its tunnels. It had long been rumoured by mortals and witches alike that the mine shafts reached to the very gates of Hell. Standing here, Zelda could feel the magic crackle in the air, a magnetic draw pulling at her magic and knew why the witches had dug into the mines. It was almost like a siren song, singing out to her. 

Lighting a cigarette, Zelda contemplated her strategy. She could try to summon the blasted prophecy, but it was likely that protective magic would envelop it. How the mortal children had found it, Zelda had no idea, but predictions had a way of hiding themselves until it was nearly too late to prevent it from occurring.

No, it seemed she would have to enter the mines—something she previously had no interest or plan in doing so before this evening.

"I wondered how long it would take you."

Zelda turned on her heel, looking to face Lilith. The woman stood on the outskirts of the trees, surrounded by shadows. It made the paleness of her face in the moonlight starker in contrast to her hair and clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked, dropping her cigarette to the ground and snuffing it out before the woman had a chance to snatch it from her.

"The same thing you are, I imagine."

"I find it unlikely that we managed to cross paths here, of all places."

"Well, perhaps my arrival is not coincidental," Lilith admitted as she began walking towards her until they were side-by-side looking at the entrance to the mines. "You tripped my spell," she said and then pointed to a piece of silver string, and a bell that hung from a tree branch, likely set to summon Lilith should any person walk underneath. Though as Zelda squinted at the charm, she noticed that a single strand of hair had been tied to it, binding it to a specific person.

"Honestly," Zelda scoffed. "And just how did you know that I would come here?"

Lilith made a shrug, playing an attempt at innocence. "You mentioned another prophecy, so naturally I derived you'd eventually end up here."

"I certainly did not!"

"Oops. Then Sabrina must have mentioned it," Lilith said, her eyes flashing in mischievous amusement. Zelda looked away, glaring at the mines as she found herself regretting the fallen cigarette. She should have known that Sabrina would eventually make her way to her dearly favourite teacher and confess every secret.

Zelda would have done well to curse the memories of all the children, but it seemed that it was too late now. "Have you seen it?" she asked.

"I have. Would you like me to show you?"

Zelda wondered if there was any point. If Lilith had seen it, then there was little to be provided from herself viewing it. And yet, she knew it would haunt her if she refused. "I would."

"So be it," Lilith said before walking into the mines. She was enveloped by shadows, disappearing from all of Zelda's senses until a warm, golden light lit up the opening of the mines as she held up a lantern. Turning to face out of the mine-shaft, Lilith looked to Zelda and waited for her to follow.

"So be it," Zelda echoed. Exhaustion weighed on her shoulders as she slipped into the darkness of the mines.

There was a wet, damp smell to the tunnels and the only sound that filled the space was that of their heels clicking on the stone ground. Her shoes perhaps weren't the best footwear, but she had a steady-foot charm on all of her heels to prevent missteps (after all, a witch shouldn't stumble).

But the quiet was stifling. A considerable unease continued between them as Zelda wondered to their previous tryst and the way Lilith had looked at her when she held the book of prophecy.

Lilith had been furious, and then her eyes had looked to Zelda as if she'd discovered something quite fascinating. It weighed on Zelda's mind and sparked a strange yearning she couldn't allow herself to poke at (and yet did, like a child picking at a wound).

"Faustus has released a new set of tenets," she advised.

"Of course he has," Lilith responded. "And I take these tenets are to restrict the witches further from their ambitions to power?"

"Yes. With absolutely no consultation from the Dark Lord."

"Well, the Dark Lord is rather busy," Lilith said, there was a weariness to her voice as she said it, though there was a lazy attempted to mask it with irony.

"With Sabrina?" Zelda asked, but Lilith didn't respond.

No further words passed between them and Zelda wondered if the woman was deliberately trying to be dramatic with the silence, or if she genuinely had no biting comments to make.

Perhaps she was preparing them for some big reveal.

The tunnels twisted and sunk, and as they did, Zelda felt the pull of her magic, leading to her where she could only presume the Gates of Hell resided. Zelda's mother once spoke about how their grandmother had been digging through the hills with other local witches, seeking salvation in their Lord, until the Von Kunkle's had struck them down, causing the remaining coven to flee throughout the forest.

The mortals now owned the mines, but the magic sang out.

Lilith didn't lead her to where the magic pulled. Instead, she took a sharp turn down a shaft labelled marked with the number thirteen, and crept down a steady slope until they came to a crevice.

There she held up the lantern for Zelda to see.

"Here's your prophecy," Lilith said, with a nonchalant gesture. Zelda squinted in the dim light and looked over the artwork.

Wax candles stood scattered around the altar, their wicks snuffed, but Zelda knew they were not ordinary candles. With a snap of her fingers, the candles alit, casting warm light against the stonework (the flicker of power warming her as it did).

She looked over the artwork and felt her unease grow. From the immediate artwork, Zelda already knew it wasn't a happy prophecy.

She studied the iconography, glancing across the apparent symbolism. The picture of Sabrina was centred and definite with the crown of thorns, with little to doubt her likeness. The door represented Hell, the hanging tree representing Greendale, and as such the mortal realm. There were demons against either side, a corrupted version of cherubs, representing their guardianship of Sabrina and therefore her status as godhood (or at the very least Queen).

Zelda pulled back and crossed her arms. Likely the mosaic was not a separate prophecy, but a visual depiction of the footnote found by Mr Scratch. Which brought to question, _why_ was the prediction a footnote?

"Someone wanted this hidden," she stated, glancing to Lilith.

"And someone wanted it found," Lilith responded. "I think we can both conclude as to who."

Zelda initial instinct was to raise suspicion against the woman herself, but it didn't marry up with her hesitation in the previous night. Lilith's fear and anger had been absolute before she attempted to conceal it with lust, and there was nothing to gain by her with Sabrina rising to the status of Queen.

Sabrina was to become something more significant, and this no less blindsided Lilith than any of them, it seemed.

Reaching out, she touched over the tiled pieces. There was a blue halo around Sabrina's head, the pigment created from crushed lapis lazuli.

"Mortals made this," Zelda said.

"What makes you think that?"

"A witch wouldn't have dyed and cut these tiles by hand," she touched over the jagged edges. There was frenzied energy to the creation as if it had compelled its artist to finish it. Drawing away, she pulled her hand back and dusted her fingers from the dirt that had accumulated over the stonework. It wasn't enchanted, but she could feel the compulsion coming from the prophecy. "And a witch would have made it much gaudier."

"I see," Lilith whispered, Zelda looked to her, catching the expression freezing as stared into the artwork, a frustration pressing in her brow before it smoothed to a neutral projection.

"What is it?" she asked.

Lilith turned and faced her, despite the composure, her eyes seemed alight with fury. "Why would a mortal depict a halo?"

"To represent holiness, her duality between mortal and..." Zelda trailed off, swallowing as she realised.

"And celestial," Lilith finished with a sharp, mirthless grin. "Perhaps the Dark Lord does not plan to marry her after all. Though I wouldn't put that past Him."

Zelda's heart sunk in her chest with the spoken revelation. Her niece, the girl she'd raised from a baby, was not her blood. "A Morningstar?" she whispered as if the Dark Lord might be in earshot (He might just be, she realised). "Surely not, she looked so much like Edward as a child."

"The Dark Lord has been known to possess men and enter their wives beds. Perhaps he obtained an offspring out of it this time."

Zelda shook her head, feeling her crossed arms tighten. Sabrina was a Spellman. She'd raised her from diapers to teens. Were she the Devil's daughter, there would have been some omen of it before her Dark Baptism, some great warning to Zelda.

Or perhaps she'd been blind to them all.

"What do we do?" Zelda asked, feeling the words slip out, a thousand smaller questions seemed to fill her mind, the fear of which beginning to grow massive and overwhelming in her head. Was she to tell Sabrina now? What did this mean for the Spellmans? Did she tell Ambrose and Hilda? Was the apocalypse to rise? Why hadn't Edward-

"What do you mean 'what do we do'? We follow the Dark Lord's plan," Lilith hissed. "If this is His will so be it."

Zelda shot her a look, watching the woman's facade splinter with her scrutiny. Lilith was as unsettled as she was. As fearful for what this meant for them both. "Is this what you want?"

Lilith hesitated, her eyes staring at the mosaic. "It doesn't matter what I want."

"Doesn't it?" Zelda asked. "Isn't this meant to be promised to you?"

"And what do you know of what was promised?" Lilith asked as she schooled her features, all doubts erasing from her face as if she was the very model of loyalty and devotion. "The Dark Lord grants us all that we deserve, and we are at His mercy for it. You'd be wise to heed to His will."

"Isn't Hell to be yours, since you left the Garden and found Him? Is that not what you were promised for servitude?" Zelda pushed and watched the carefully placed mask fracture further. Depths of desire sunk in Lilith's eyes, as if the very crown of Hell sat before her. "You know that this means He won't give it to you. He never planned to."

"And pray, tell how you could know of the Dark Lord's will? Of my relationship with Him?" Lilith inquired with a caustic tongue. "You're just some witch who's first marriage soured before she finished her vows."

Zelda flinched at the venom, and before she could think better of it, she was snarling back, "At least I got my crown, you'll only ever be a handmaiden to Him."

Lilith grinned at her, but there was no amusement in her eyes. Only a sharp coldness that reminded Zelda that she was not just speaking with any witch. "And what does Faustus think of you?" she asked, snapping forward and grabbing Zelda's right wrist. "No, better yet, why don't you tell me what _you_ think of him, of how high you must regard him to remove the very protection I provided."

Zelda tried to tug her hand out of Lilith's grip, only to feel the grip tighten as she was pulled forward towards the woman, barely a breath away.

"It was stolen," Zelda hissed. "I wouldn't have––" but she stopped herself from admitting any further. She could feel her chest tightening, a fear that she said too much to the woman already.

A strange look passed over Lilith's face, a hunger as she touched over the bare finger. "Do you love him?"

"No, I don't love him."

"Do you wish he was me?"

Zelda pressed her lips shut, refusing to answer such a question (and admit the truth). But the answer must have been as apparent as the moon in a cloudless night because Lilith eyes filled with mirth and then laughter was rupturing from between the red lips. "Oh, I see."

"You certainly do not!" Zelda said, finally snapping her hand away before her heels caught against a loose stone and tripped her backwards. She hit the wall of the tunnel. Her head thudded against the rock, stunning her long enough for Lilith to press against her.

Hissing from the pain, Zelda pushed herself to stand taller and not allow the intimidation to affect her as she looked into the woman's eyes (appearing silver in the dim lighting) and felt her anger ease, waiting for the next moment. She wanted to slap her, push her away with the same overwhelming desire to kiss her and draw her close against herself.

Instead, she remained frozen in place. 

"You desire me, Zelda Spellman. I think you might even care for me."

Zelda's body shivered at the way Lilith said her name, but the anger returned at the accurate presumptions placed forward. "You may think quite highly of yourself, but outside of our tryst, I barely think of you at all," she lied.

"Not at all?"

"Not the slightest," Zelda sneered, feeling the woman's hands slide over her waist and down her hips.

"Not even in the sleepless nights?" Lilith asked as she leant forward. "When you're biting your tongue to hold back your gasps, as you lie in the guest room of your own home?"

Zelda felt the lips graze close to hers, the hands gripping at her hips in anticipation. "Are you spying on me, Lilith?"

"No," Lilith said, "But you're adjurations have a way of finding me." 

"I have spoken of no such thing," Zelda hissed, and then the woman's lips had moved to her ear, and Lilith's body was pressing against her. She heard her draw a slow intake of breath, the fingers curling against the material of Zelda's clothes.

And then Lilith keened in her ear, as if on the very edge of arousal.

Zelda felt her body still; her eyes flutter shut as the moan had more of an effect on her than it should, causing a sudden heat to glow warm in her belly.

But the exhibition didn't cease there. Lilith's lips touched over cheek before she began to repeat verbatim the very abjurations Zelda had solely whispered to the shadows of her room, between her sheets.

A part of her had known that it might reach her ears. After all, their contract had begun with a wishfully spoken prayer. If she was honest with herself, perhaps she'd even hoped that they would.

And yet to hear them. Feel the words in the exhale of breath was an entirely different thing. Zelda felt herself swallow thickly, her own hands turning to fists at her side as she tried to prevent herself from grabbing at the woman.

Lilith's gasps were hot in her ear, the words broken-up by sharp pants and moans meant to imitate her own, but if Lilith intended to mock her, they had an adverse reaction.

As Zelda felt Lilith begin to hitch up her dress, she turned her head, having enough of the performance. She tilted forward and caught the woman's lips, enjoying how Lilith anticipated it, snagging her tongue between her teeth, before letting it go with a laugh.

There was a mania about it as if Lilith was unravelling before her, eager to distract and pretend that this was just another tryst as she slid Zelda's underwear down her thighs and kissed her again with feverish temperament. Zelda responded in kind because the world was going to end, but it hadn't yet, and this might be their last moment together before it all fell apart.

The truth was that Sabrina was to be snatched away, and they were to return to their respected men, loyal and obedient with these changes. They had lost everything they'd built and worked towards. More than that, a deeper part of Zelda reminded her that this would be the end of them both. Their relationship could not continue if the new world order occurred. Lilith was to be Lucifer's handmaiden, and Zelda was to be Faustus' wife. They would become ships in the night. 

Zelda tugged at Lilith's dress, undoing the zipper and slipping it down the woman's body before she drew her close again.

Her skin was warm against her own. If she held her close enough, it felt like time would stretch. That there was no home to return to, no encroaching deadlines, no prophecies of Nephilim children.

There was only the here and now. Only Lilith.

And yet her heart felt like it was breaking.

It ached to know that everything that had seemed so close in grasp was now disappearing from her sights, that Faustus would rule with an iron fist, squeezing every witch of their free will as the Dark Lord turned a blind eye to mould Sabrina into his Queen.

The Spellman family would be burned, Leticia and Prudence would be used and discarded at will, and Judas would be shaped into the perfect son with no mind of his own.

Where was Lilith to go?

Lilith nipped at her throat, snapping her back into the moment. In the dimness of the mines, she could see the woman's glare, demanding her attention.

She kissed at the woman's shoulder, slipping her hand under the lace underwear and touching over Liliths slit as she was fucked in return. The sex was frenziedness, building in a desperate need to touch and be touched and forget everything else.

And with it, Zelda wondered if the Dark Lord touched Lilith with the intent to admire and worship, or if He just consumed until there was nothing of Lilith left but a hollow version of herself?

Was that her path too, with Faustus, to bend until she snapped?

Zelda felt her anger grow again, a fury building in her as Lilith's mouth kissed down her throat.

"It matters," Zelda told her. "It matters what you want."

Lilith paused, pulling away to look at her in the darkness. "Zelda-" she whispered, the name purring as a warning to remind her of just how close to Hell they were.

"It matters to me," she urged. "Lilith, please, whatever you think of this, of me and everything else. It matters. Whatever it is that you want, I swear it, I'll abide by your will, even if it's to strike––"

Lilith kissed her mouth, hard and bruising to silence her. If the Dark Lord heard her, understood what she was proposing, they would be eviscerated for their seditious remarks. Perhaps it had been foolish for her to say it, but she wanted (needed) Lilith to know that they were more than the roles they played.

Lilith's hand came to her throat, wrapping around it tight enough that Zelda could barely draw her breath as she felt the woman's mouth move away from hers.

Then, very quietly, Lilith whispered, "I don't want your obedience, Zelda. It would _ruin_ you. Do you understand?"

The hand eased, and as Zelda drew in a breath, she asked, "And what of your ruination?"

Lilith smiled in the dark. "It happened long ago." Zelda went to argue, only for Lilith's fingers to touch against her lips. "Forget your words, and be mine for this moment. Then we can separate to our own lives."

Zelda swallowed, understanding the subtext. Despite how it ached in her chest, this was to be their last time together.

Lilith's hand slipped under her jaw and tilted her head as she pressed forward and kissed her again. It was sweet, gentle, and then it grew with a passion, not unlike that evening in the moonlight that seemed so long ago. A yearning build in her chest, and all Zelda wanted was Lilith.

Their moments together were ending, and Zelda wished she could translate the growing need inside of into words, but it was all she could to do to kiss and not drown in the woman's touch. As Lilith kissed her, Zelda followed, stroking over the woman's sex in an attempt to appease her. It wasn't obedience she offered but something else. Something sacrilegious.

It wasn't enough. Zelda pulled away and dropped to her knees, grabbing Lillith's hips and tugging her to her mouth as she tore the lace down her legs.

"Zelda," Lilith coaxed, fingers drawing through her hair. The way she said her name was like a sigh, summoning something from the recesses of Zelda's mind. She couldn't see her face in the darkness, but she could feel the woman's legs shake and ease underneath her hands. Feel her rock over her tongue, fingers curling into her hair.

And then, for the first time, Lilith stopped holding back her vocalisation. For the first time, her moans rose (slowly at first, and then loud and unrestrained), echoing through the tunnels of the mines as she repeated Zelda's name over and over.

Never had her name sounded so sweet on someone's tongue (and she'd heard it spoken by many lovers).

Zelda didn't know if it was a reward for what she said or a distraction from their seditions, but the way the woman's fingers curled in her hair, the way her body trembled unlike a performance and more like unbridled eagerness, felt primal. It made her magic spark and reach out, and made the night stretch for a little longer.

It felt...

Zelda felt the word hush quietly in her mind, feeling centuries of propriety and religious education warn her against the very idea of thinking it.

...but it felt _sacred_ in the way the satanic magic didn't.

_Holy_.

And with her perdition in mind, she thought to herself that Lilith tasted divine.


	13. Irreparable Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be so easy to stay, Zelda realised. Wait it out, but she couldn't. If there were a chance in Heaven that she could save Sabrina from such a fate, she would take it.

Zelda sipped at the cup of tea, watching as Hilda shuffled around the kitchen. She pulled down the biscuit container and began setting half a dozen out on a plate, before looking over her shoulder at Zelda.

"You've got a look," Hilda said, with an ill-advised chuckle before wringing her hands. "Has he done something?"

"Honestly, sister. Not everything is about Faustus."

"Well, no, I suppose not." Finally, she sat down at the kitchen table, setting the plate of biscuits before her. "You do look quite worried, which is making me worried."

"It's Sabrina," Zelda said. Before pausing to sip at her tea. She still didn't feel it was right to say it out loud. Lately, there was a horrible feeling that someone was watching her. Since Faustus had taken Lilith's ring, since she'd gone down those tunnels of the mines, Zelda felt as if she needed to keep looking over her shoulder.

"What about Sabrina?" Hilda urged.

"There's a prophecy," Zelda began, feeling the anxiety gnaw at her belly. It seemed like a rather large can of worms to open, but so be it. She couldn't speak about it with Lilith, despite how much she wanted to.

When had the woman become her confidant?

Zelda shifted her thoughts away, focusing on the issue at hand. She began by first advising of the footnote prophecy––while misleading her sister to think she'd found it herself––before going on to explain the mosaic found in the mines, fabricating a lie that she'd overheard the children speaking of it. 

Hilda paled, but she kept her lips pressed until Zelda finished speaking. "Well," she said. "I mean, you always thought she was special."

"Yes, well, I had thought she was special as Edward was special, not prophetically brought to bring the end of times." She placed her teacup on the saucer louder than intended. Pulling her hand away, Zelda felt her right thumb reach for her ring finger, only to find it empty.

She needed to find that ring.

"What do we do?" Hilda asked her.

Zelda drew in a breath, feeling the strain in her lungs, "I don't know," she admitted.

"Oh Zelds, is this why you've been so...?"

Zelda looked at her sister, watching the woman's lips press together as she began bumbling around her words, circling over the topic, but she knew what the subtext was in Hilda's flustered speech. Was the prophecy the cause for her distance and agitation? It wasn't, and once again, she felt a need to drum her fingers against the wood of the table or wring her hands or have a cigarette.

Instead, she lifted the cup of tea and sipped the hot beverage.

Lilith had left her at the entrance of the mines. The two of them had glanced at each other. Worldlessly vowing to not speak of what had transpired, and yet Zelda felt it like a heavy stone was sitting in the pit of her stomach.

It'd shattered her view of the Dark Lord. Centuries of devotion now wasted, making her feel all the more idiotic. And worse, underneath all of that had been her promise to follow Lilith––rejected.

It would ruin you. Lilith had looked terrified at that moment, desperate for her to understand. Could it be that the witch cared for her? No, that would be ridiculous. What could she offer the witch that a thousand lovers before hadn't?

"Zelds?"

She looked up at her sister, realising that she'd missed some question. "Pardon?"

Hilda sighed. "I said, what do we do? We can't just sit and wait."

"No, we can't. The final perversion is to be suicide. Thankfully, Sabrina has enough self-preservation to avoid that. But I admit, I am afraid, sister, you know as well as I that prophecies always find a way. What if I'm missing something?" Her hand shook as she felt her eyes prick.

Hilda's hand came over hers, holding it warmly with her soft smile. "We'll figure it out. Isn't that what you always say? We're Spellmans," she teased. "Whatever this is, we'll save Sabrina, keep Him locked to Hell, and you can go back to your life."

Except it would be without Lilith. And what would happen to her if His plan failed?

Zelda didn't mean to get so upset, but it was all unravelling before her. She could feel her throat swelling with emotions, with her fear for Sabrina, her family, and Lilith. It felt as if she was balancing on the tip of a sword, and whichever way she stepped, someone was going to get hurt.

"Zelds?" Hilda called, squeezing at her hand. "What is it, tell me?"

She had unintentionally found herself wrapped in the woman's thrall, and she couldn't even bring herself to say anything to her sister.

Zelda paused, closing her eyes until she felt the swell of emotion cease. "Nothing," she said, pulling her hand away to clear her throat. She blinked and felt her expression smooth back into a façade of confidence. "You're right. We're Spellmans. We'll sort this out."

Hilda gave an inquisitive look but smiled at her nonetheless. "Right, well, we just need to figure out how not to let the prophecy happen, right?"

It was easier said than done. Zelda looked at her hands before lifting her head, realising how quiet the house was. "Where's Sabrina?"

"Oh! Ah...I'm not sure. She said something about seeing her friends."

Perhaps it was time Zelda admitted that she knew what was going on to them all. She felt her skin crawl at the idea, but the charade had gone on for long enough. "Well, we should summon her and Ambrose first. We'll all need to be involved in this." Zelda pushed back and then thought of Prudence. She needed to search for her, too, ensure she and her siblings were safe.

Ambrose was easy enough to convene. He came and sat down at the table as they called to Sabrina with difficulty. Briefly, Zelda filled him in on the prophecy as Hilda tried to send for their niece. She'd only informed him of what laid in the mines before Hilda admitted she couldn't find Sabrina, let alone summon her home.

"Let me do it," Zelda said, stepping back in the kitchen to give herself enough room to project her psyche to her niece.

Briefly, Zelda found herself projecting to the Greendale woods, finding herself surrounded by the tall trees, but if Sabrina was there, she could not see her.

She brought herself back to her body and frowned at Hilda, who shrugged in return. It wasn't uncommon for projections to fail if you didn't have a clear idea where someone was likely to be. The Greendale town was large enough that trying just to say 'somewhere here' could lead the magic to just pop up in a general area of where the intended person's magic had touched. But their familial connection with Sabrina had previously been enough in the past.

"Maybe we should contact one of her friends?" Hilda offered. "She might be with one of them."

Zelda went to agree before noticing that Ambrose was sitting at the table with sudden agitated energy. Pausing, she turned to inspect him, watching at his eyes purposefully danced away.

"Out with it," she demanded.

"I––" he began, mouth opening as he began to stutter around whatever lie was on his tongue.

"Now," Zelda demanded.

"Sabrina and I may have tried to complete a Mandrake spell," he admitted, dropping his eyes.

"You what? What on earth gave you that idea?"

"We...knew of the prophecy, Auntie. And Sabrina was terrified of becoming the Dark Lord's puppet, so she thought that if she rid herself of the magic, she'd become useless to him. We didn't think it had worked, but if it had...it would make sense as to why you can't find her."

"Because there's two of her," Hilda said. "It would make––"

"Of all the reckless things!" Zelda shouted, watching as her nephew flinched away. "Do you have any idea of what you've done?" Zelda felt the room shake before she closed her eyes and settled the anger. It was done, she needed to move on. "Has she––did she murder the mandrake-self?"

"No, no, we woke up, and the mandrake was still a root. We thought it hadn't worked, but..." he trailed off.

"When?"

"Yesterday," Ambrose said. "I tried to warn her against it, but she was adamant. She would have done it without me or someone else, Auntie."

"By trying to help her, you may have done the very thing that you were trying to avoid," Zelda spat. "Why didn't you come to me?"

Ambrose opened his mouth, but no explanation rose. He closed it again, looking defeated. Zelda already knew the answer.

Sabrina didn't trust her. And in turn, he didn't either, despite everything that she'd done for this family.

Zelda turned on her heel, walking out of the room. If Sabrina hasn't murdered her self, then there was still time. She could hear Hilda and Ambrose chasing after her, but she didn't have time to deal with their ideas. With a wave of her hands, she teleported from the Spellman Mortuary to the front steps of Lilith's home.

The wash of magic spun her, but as she settled, grounding herself, Zelda raised her hand and rapped her knuckles on the front door.

When the door opened, Zelda didn't wait. She launched into an explanation of Sabrina's stupidity to rid herself of magic, as summed up by Ambrose, before explaining that she couldn't find her.

"If she knows the Mandrake is out there, she'll finalise the prophecy and––"

"Come inside," Lilith said, interrupting her. Zelda paused, feeling the agitation subside from the injection. Come inside, why would she come inside? They had urgent business to complete. "Zelda," Lilith spoke, a small smile on her lips. "Why did you come to me?"

"Because I can't find her, and you're-" the most powerful witch to exist, Zelda felt the words catch in her throat, they rose and fell in her mouth, laced thick with a deeper meaning. "You're Lilith."

"I am. Mother of Demons, Satan's Concubine, the Dawn of Doom, first wife to Adam and so-on we could go. The only title that remains important here is that I am the Dark Lord's. Whatever you want me to do, I can not go against His will. Not when it seems His plan is coming to fruition."

Zelda's chest tightened. "So, you're just going to let Him destroy us?"

"He won't. You mean too much to Sabrina. He wouldn't risk alienating her unless He thought the risk outweighed the reward."

Zelda felt her mouth part. Trying to find arguments in her head shatter. Lilith wouldn't help her. Couldn't. "Find her, and I'll stop her from completing the task," she decided, looking up at the woman. "Just tell me where she is. Please. You can have whatever else you want from me, but I will not let my niece become some child-bride!"

Lilith smiled at her. It was honest and soft and mournful. Zelda didn't care if the woman pitied her; she needed to save Sabrina.

"Please, Lilith."

Lilith reached out, taking Zelda's hands in hers and tugging her forward until she'd passed the threshold.

The door shut with a click, and then the woman's lips were on hers. Soft and pliant. There was a desperation to it, a hope that compelled Zelda to respond, melting into her until it heated, and Lilith's hands were running through her hair, and Zelda was clutching at Lilith's waist, holding her firm to ensure she was real.

Zelda's back hit the door, their kiss breaking as they stared at each other, a breath apart.

It would be so easy to stay, Zelda realised. Wait it out, but she couldn't. If there were a chance in Heaven that she could save Sabrina from such a fate, she would take it.

Lilith stared at her, her hand coming up to cup her jaw as she brushed her thumb across her cheek. Zelda leaned into the touching, wished it didn't hurt as much as did.

"Stay with me," Lilith said to her. "You can be mine in Hell while He rules over the Mortal Realm."

"Is this your price?"

Lilith's face hardened, "It's me asking you to forget your fool's errand and stay with me."

"Lilith," she whispered, feeling herself tug at the choice. Had she not once dreamt of such a placement when she was young and had naive ideals of romance? "I won't be yours, or anyone's to own. You know that."

"We could guide Sabrina, teach her how to rule. I promised you that once."

Were they both to look at the surface of the opportunity, if they pretended that the Dark Lord was merciful, then the chance to run away to Hell may have been tempting enough. But Zelda didn't need to say anything for Lilith's hands to drop from hers, eyes closing with defeat. "She's near the clearing. Where her baptism occurred."

"Thank you," Zelda said, giving her a last look before she exited from the house.

Zelda rushed through to the clearing, pushing through the brambles and vines that coiled out at her. The forest was pulling her back, determined to keep her from whatever was occurring.

She tugged at the vines, ripping them away from her, and finally made it to where Sabrina's baptism had occurred.

There was Sabrina, and in her lap was the other, Mandrake Sabrina.

She was too late.

Zelda looked from her to Nicholas Scratch, who stood at the stone altar, eyes wide open with relief as if this had solved everything, and Zelda felt as if her world had finally cracked apart.

"Aunt Zee?" Sabrina questioned, looking up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to prevent this, but I can see that it's too late."

Sabrina sniffed, wiping the tears from her face as she gently placed the Mandrake self on the ground, closing the eyelids, so she at least looked peaceful. "I had to do it. I know you're angry, but I had to. I had to get rid of my magic. There's a prophecy and-"

"And the final act for it to come to fulfilment was a suicide," Zelda said, walking over to where her niece shakily rose to her feet. "Sabrina-" she paused as thunder cracked from the lightning striking down behind her, onto the altar. There was a pulse, and then magic reverberated through the air. Even Nicholas looked askance as his eyes went from the stone to the mandrake Sabrina and finally to Zelda, feeling the dark magic swell against their psyche.

Zelda grew nauseous at the touch. It was oily, infernal magic that all witches and warlocks had felt at least once in their life when they signed the Book of the Beast.

"But––no," Sabrina insisted. "No, I did the right thing. I got rid of my magic. The prophecy can't come true because I'm mortal now! Auntie, I'm mortal, I did all of this to...to..."

"I know," Zelda whispered, bringing her niece into her arms. The moment her arms went around to hold her, she felt the sobs shudder through Sabrina.

"I'm mortal. I did all of this to save them. Save everyone. I'm mortal!" Zelda held her for a few moments, feeling the guilt weigh heavily on her self as Sabrina repeated over and over again. And finally, when the sobs softened, Zelda pulled back and looked to Nicholas Scratch.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Zelda handed a glass of whiskey to Sabrina because, at this point, what did mortal laws matter? Before she took a sip of her drink, letting the warmth of it slip down her throat, through to her belly. It was mid-afternoon, over two hours had passed since lightning struck the alter.

The room was silent. Nicholas sat beside her niece. Ambrose said on the armchair, and Hilda stood beside her, looking at the mess.

No one had spoken since they'd deciphered the different stories from Sabrina to Nicholas to Zelda. Now they looked around each other, drinking in the information and allowing the weight of it to settle.

Zelda felt her hands shake as she thought of what would happen next. Lucifer would walk the earth (in His angelic form). Sabrina would marry Him, or rule beside Him, or whatever He had planned. The Mortal Realm would go to war and inevitably lose against the Dark Lord, becoming His new kingdom as the demons flooded over every street.

"How did you know?" Sabrina asked, breaking the silence. "How did you know about the prophecy?"

Zelda brought the glass to her lips, finishing the contents in a single shot before she set it down on the table. Lying was what had got her into this mess, and yet she knew if she told the truth, Sabrina would never look at her the same. None of them.

"Mr Scratch," she said, starting in the middle of her story as if was the beginning. "He came to the house with a book of prophecy detailing what was to happen. I erased his memory––not realising the consequences he would face––and tried to find a resolution while keeping you ignorant." She gave him a brief, apologetic look.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Sabrina asked.

"Why did you keep the initial prophecy from me?" Zelda asked, raising her brow. "We were trying to stop it from occurring. I thought that keeping you in the dark of the exact premises of the prophecy would prevent you from completing it. I was wrong."

Sabrina's jaw clenched, but the anger softened, likely realising it didn't matter either way.

"Can you undo it?" Nicholas asked.

Zelda walked over and reached out, touching the boy's head. She found were her spell laid and pulled at the thread, undoing the woven magic. Stepping back, she looked down at Nicholas with a raised brow. "Did that work?"

Nicholas frowned, his brow pinching. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

"It will likely take time," she said, stepping back to where she'd been previously. "I am sorry, Nicholas. I had thought it was the best thing at the time to keep everyone safe."

Nicholas looked away, frowning to himself.

"So, Auntie," Ambrose said. "Why was suicide the last thing Sabrina needed to do? In terms of prophecy, I would have expected self-sacrifice rather than suicide. A proper blood spilling."

"It's not a sacrifice if she knows she can be resurrected," Zelda said. "And suicide was the final act because it was the last of the Nazareth perversions. She'd already done everything else, as I would understand."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked. "I didn't do anything knowing it would unleash Hell on Earth."

"No, but the exorcism, curing blindness, going to mortal purgatory, raising the dead, they're all perversions of the Nazareth's holy acts," she explained. "Knowing it or not, you did every act of your own accord."

"No, I didn't," Sabrina said, her face shifting into fury. Zelda realised her mistake too late as her niece's anger became focused on the one person Zelda wished it hadn't. "All of those acts, every last one of them was guided by Ms Wardwell. She had me complete the perversions. She's working for the Dark Lord."

Zelda pressed her lips shut, willing for another drink to appear. She shouldn't have said anything.

"We can't let her get away with this," Sabrina said, looking around at the room with sudden confidence in her voice that had Zelda panicking, knowing where it was leading to. "We have to-"

"What, Sabrina?" Zelda snapped, breaking the chain of thought before anyone else rallied behind her. "If she's working for Him, what will you do? Right now, you're about to be married off to the Dark Lord. It doesn't matter what Lilith has done. We need to focus on protecting you. Saving you." Zelda drew back, and then realised her mistake, feeling the words claw at her throat.

Unholy Hell.

"Lilith?" Sabrina echoed. "What do you mean, Lilith?"

Zelda drew a breath, feeling the room turn to face her with sudden interest. "No," she said, though it was a ridiculous response. "I meant nothing by it. It was just a slip."

"Auntie?" Ambrose questioned softly. "Do you know something we don't?"

"Aunt Zee," Sabrina hissed, pushing to her feet. "Are you working for the Dark Lord, too?"

Zelda felt panic claw at her chest as she took a step backward. "Absolutely not!"

"I mean, you cursed Nick, and you've been strange these last few weeks. Since Rome, in fact. You and Father Blackwood...you're both working for the Dark Lord and Ms Wardwell?"

"No, it's not that at all!" she defended. "Sabrina, I am not working for the Dark Lord, or with Faustus. I've only ever-"

"Then tell me what's going on," she said, fury growing in her. "Because right now, you look pretty guilty, and I think we all know something has been going on."

"Auntie," Ambrose asked. His voice was warm and calm, and Zelda looked to him, hoping he would be a voice of reason. "Have you been...having an affair with the Dark Lord?"

Sabrina's nose wrinkled, staring at her with unveiled disgust. "That's why you were so strange after your wedding night. You and the Dark Lord- I mean, I heard rumours but-"

"No!" Zelda panicked. "No, not the Dark Lord. I swear it. He has nothing to do with this."

"But you have been having an affair?"

Zelda drew in a breath. Every part of her wanted to run, but if she did, she knew it would only further concrete the idea of guilt. Splaying her hand on her stomach, she bit her tongue and closed her eyes, finding herself recalling the familiar prayer for strength.

"I struck a deal, an infernal deal. But it had nothing to do with you or anyone else. It was just a simple transaction between two consenting adults."

"Zelda," her sister whispered, making her horror known. "Did you promise your soul to the Dark Lord?"

"For the last time, it wasn't with the Dark Lord!" she said.

"It was with me," Lilith said, standing in the doorway beside Zelda. Sabrina rose. As did Ambrose and Nicholas Scratch, moving to defensive positions. A defensive barrier rose between them, but Lilith tilted her head, staring at Zelda. "I bet you wish you'd taken up my offer now."

Zelda narrowed her eyes, disliking the woman's choice to flirt with her. It was an inopportune moment, and she didn't find it cute.

"What offer?" Sabrina demanded.

Lilith smirked. "Nothing of your concern. That's between your dear Aunt and me," she said, giving a meaningful look to Zelda.

"Lilith," she warned.

"You're Lilith?" Sabrina inquired. "Why...?" her brows pressed together, and then Zelda saw the moment it clicked. "You're screwing the Dark Lord's mistress?"

Lilith's eyes opened wide with mock shock. "Such vulgar language. Honestly, Zelda, I thought you were teaching her the proper etiquette of being a young witch?"

Zelda could feel her frustration rising and yet knew the woman's cauldron stirring was due to their current situation. They were all afraid. And if Lilith was here, then Zelda knew it was for one reason only.

She looked to Lilith and watched as the woman's eyes softened in an apology, her expression otherwise perfectly neutral. It confirmed Zelda's fears, the Dark Lord had summoned her here to take Sabrina, and now she must play the obedient servant.

Zelda felt her mouth dry as her heart sank. The last few weeks had flown by, and Zelda felt herself wishing she'd spent more time speaking to Lilith. They were on the precipice of doom, and all she craved from Lilith was a few more hours.

Maybe she cared more than she thought.

"Gross," Sabrina said as looked between the two of them, her face twisting in the same disgust as she had before at the idea of the Dark Lord, which Zelda took personal offence to. Lilith was far more an attractive option. At least she wasn't trying to make some claim over Sabrina.

"If the deal wasn't about Sabrina," Nicholas asked, "then what deal did you two make?"

Zelda looked to Lilith, who looked back at her, her smirk only growing wide with mischief at the current situation. "Shall I tell them?" she asked, "Or will you?"

"Honestly," Zelda said, folding her arms and looking away from the woman. "It's nothing interesting and completely unrelated to our situation, so perhaps we should direct focus on-"

"No," Sabrina said. "I want to know."

"Believe me, you don't," Zelda said.

"Tell me."

"Your Aunt," Lilith said, apparently having enough of the back and forth, "wanted more power. I wanted...well, let's just say I quite enjoyed crashing the pre-wedding evening and decided that I wanted her all for myself."

Zelda looked away from her family, feeling her face burn at the sudden focus. Though she wasn't one to feel ashamed of engaging in sexual acts, it was another thing to have it aired out like laundry in front of others. Whatever acts she participated with Lilith should have remained between the two of them.

"But she's married," Sabrina said.

Lilith rolled her eyes, looking to Zelda with a pointed stare. There was a brief, shared moment between them. Both of them knowing that Zelda had about as much interest in Faustus as anyone else in that room.

Zelda looked away and raised her eyebrow at Sabrina. "You should know better than most that monogamy isn't something most witches stick to."

Sabrina's mouth fell agape, and Zelda sighed, looking away.

"If we're all done with my sex life, can we move to the problem at hand?"

Sabrina's eyes narrowed to Lilith, "As if she's not apart of the problem?"

Admittedly, there was a lot of catching up to do with that regard, and Zelda wasn't sure where to begin.

"Oh, no," Lilith said. "She's quite right to be upset." Turning to Sabrina, she reached out a hand, as if to compel her to follow, "The Dark Lord's summoned you. You will need to come with me."

"I certainly will not!"

"You will," Lilith said. "Because if you don't, He'll come for you and destroy everything and everyone in his path. It won't be pretty, believe me."

Sabrina paused, twisting her face before she conceited stepping forward, "All right," she said as if agreeing to a Sunday Lunch.

Zelda turned her head sharply, a protest rising as a cacophony rose across the room as everyone but Lilith and Sabrina, objected to her leaving.

Turning on her heel, Sabrina looked around at them. "I have to face Him."

"She's right," Lilith said, raising her eyes to Zelda's. There was no promise of safekeeping, and it only caused the agitation to grow in Zelda's stomach. The idea of her niece, facing the Dark Lord alone. There were too many unspeakable actions that could occur.

"Sabrina, be rational," Zelda urged. "You are no match against the Dark Lord."

"At least let me come," Nicholas said.

Lilith's eyes rose to him, a strange, knowing smile on her lips. "If you wish." Before turning to Sabrina. "You can bring your familiar too if you so desire."

Sabrina looked to where Salem sat, curled up in the corner of the room on a chair. The familiar lifted his head, mewling softly as all eyes turned to him. For a moment, Zelda wanted to interject herself and follow Sabrina, but she knew Lilith wouldn't allow it.

Walking over, she picked up the cat and placed him into Sabrina's arms. "Whatever you think of me," she said. "I would never turn on you. Everything I did was with this family's safety in mind." She paused before standing up straight, holding back the anxiety that twisted inside of her. "Now, come home safely. Please. If not for me, then for your Aunt Hilda and Ambrose."

Sabrina looked at her, a strange mix of emotion in her eyes as Lilith placed her arm around her and Nicholas' shoulders. Once again, the woman looked into her eyes, a soft nod, a promise to at least try. And then they disappeared.

Zelda pressed a hand to her mouth, moving to a seat as she sat down. There was still much to worry about, afterall Prudence was still missing. The Dark Lord had returned to his celestial form, and the future was uncertain. She had no idea what would happen to Sabrina but wished only for her safety.

"What now?" Ambrose asked.

Zelda looked up at him, her heart beating fast in her chest as nausea twisted in her belly. As much as she wanted to believe there was hope, she felt very lost in what their next move should be.

They could ward the house, but what good would that do them? Lilith could still bypass it, and they couldn't stay in there forever. Eventually, they would need supplies.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't know."

Hilda and Ambrose both looked to her at a loss of words, before Ambrose made some excuse to rush off to read up on books and Hilda just looked to her. "Zelda, why didn't you say anything?"

She looked to her sister's face, feeling her throat swell at the much-too empathic expression. "Hilda, I'm already buried in enough guilt. I don't need to be reminded of my failings. If I could take it back, I would never have stopped Nicholas. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe Sabrina would never have..." she trailed off, holding back the sob that rose. She wouldn't cry. Not over this. There was too much to do.

"Yes, well, that. But I mean...why didn't you tell me about...the deal you made."

Ah, Zelda realised as she blinked away the tears. Of course, her sister would focus on the hidden truths between them. "It was no one's concerns but mine."

"It seems that you...maybe...care for her?"

Zelda shook her head, laughing. "Of course I do. I've worshipped her since our Mother first read the Satanic bible to us." How could she not? A woman who fled the garden, fled paradise, in pursuit of her power. Who scavaged the wastelands, survived them for years even before the Dark Lord rose her up. The first witch, forged out of spite and determination to survive without the False God's grace.

How could she not worship her, desire her? She was everything Zelda admired in witch kind.

Hilda gave her a knowing smile, reading more in-depth into the adoration than she should. "Since your wedding?" she inquired.

"Hilda, forgive me, but I do not wish to discuss this with you or anyone for that matter."

"Oh, yes, sorry," Hilda said. "Well, at least now everything's out in the open."

"Before our doom," Zelda said. She sighed, feeling a headache grow. "Sister, will you help me with something before Sabrina returns?"

"Of course."

"Prudence has been missing, and I'm...concerned that Faustus has done something. I've provided as much protection as I could, but it's been a few days, and she hasn't returned from whatever ghastly mission he's sent her on."

"Well, there are a few location spells we can use. How about I put a spot of tea on, and we can begin with the basics?"

"Thank you." She paused, looking at Hilda. "Truly. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just starting my first draft of the final chapter now and thought I'd issue this out. We're in the final stretch! 
> 
> I also just wanted to say thank you to all the messages I've received here and on my tumblr. Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart, I tend to read every message at least 10 times in excitement and I'm always so blown away to see that someone else is reading my stuff and that you're enjoying it to some degree. Thank you!


	14. the Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We wait for Sabrina to blow the horn of Gabriel and watch as demons overrun the world." She gave a sardonic smile as if it was all hilarious. "Then, we watch the world burn."

Zelda strode through the Academy's halls, to Faustus' office. The divination spell with Hilda had flickered to Dezemelda's, but when Zelda had turned up there, the woman admitted Prudence had left moments before with Faustus. Zelda had headed first to the Blackwood Manor, finding it in disarray, and then to the Academy. 

Exhaustion pulled at her from the chained teleportation spells, draining her resources further than she would have liked as she made her way to where Faustus' Office was.

Two of his Judas boys (ex-students) stood guard and at the sight of her, raised there hands in defensively. 

"So help me Amos, Octavius, I helped your mothers bring you into this world, if need be, I will take you out it, too."

The boys flinched at her words, giving her enough time to push past them, into the office. Zelda paused, blinking at the disaster before. There were books strewn across the floor, student files cast asunder, broken trinkets littered amongst it all as if someone had tossed the room in search of something. 

Faustus turned on his heel at the protests of the boys as they reached for her shoulders, trying to hold her in place from entering further. Shrugging them off, she centred herself into the room and looked to the two bassinettes, and then to Prudence who stood before them. 

"Your Eminence, she just pushed through."

"I can see that," Faustus responded.

There was a hollowness to Prudence as she stood before the bassinettes, hands folded, head bowed awaiting orders. Zelda looked from her to Faustus as her fury grew inside of her. "What have you done, Faustus?”

"A simple obedience spell," he said, waving his hand. "It was necessary to keep Prudence in order."

"Twice Faustus. Twice you've attempted to go against the Satanic tenents. The Dark Lord-"

"Only cares for that brat, Sabrina,” he snapped, before recoiling back and turning on his heel, moving to grab at a set of books before stuffing them into his bag. "Or, so it seems. I had thought I would be exalted. But it turns out that I am to serve that wretched chit of a girl." He shook his head, muttering to himself as he grabbed more papers and stuffed them into the bag he was holding.

Zelda recoiled backwards, staring at him. He seemed to be grabbing anything that he had half a fondness for and stuffing it to his bag––his books, his pens, knick-knacks that had no use outside of decoration.

Surely he wasn't considering running?

Her eyes turned to Prudence again, to the slackened way her body stood as if she was a marionette waiting for someone to pull at her strings.

She should have burned him where he stood. But she held back, glaring at him. "He will find you! There are only a few places you can hide from the Dark Lord.”

“But there are places-" and then he stopped, seeming to remember who he was speaking with. "Shouldn't you be off playing handmaiden to your niece? Or serving the Dark Lord on your knees?"

Zelda glared at him. "I've come to collect Prudence and the twins. I will not have you destroy them in your cowardly attempt to hide from the Dark Lord."

"Despite whatever delusions you have, Zelda, you are not their mother."

"I have more of a right than you. After all, you had no hand bringing them in this world, I did." 

Faustus gave her a look as if considering to hex her before thinking better of it. "I don't have time for this. Prudence, take the twins-"

Zelda had snatched at the letter opener, and before she had time to consider her actions, threw it towards him. Her magic held the knife tip to Faustus' throat, barely scratching at his throat. "Belay that order, Faustus, or your blood will be a permanent fixture in the room."

The Judas boys stepped forward and then held in position as Faustus' hand rose in a warning, knowing she could cast faster than they could stop it.

"You would have them here, under the Dark Lord's wrath?" He asked.

"I would have them safe from you and if that means slaughtering you and your so-called boys, then so be it," she hissed. After everything she'd done, everything that had happened, she wasn't going to let him slither away with her family. 

"Four against one, Zelda. Are you sure you like those odds?" he asked, lips twisting into a conniving smirk worthy of being backhanded. She watched as his shoulders relaxed, his brow raising in a challenge as he looked over her shoulder. 

A sound of fingers clicking echoed across the room, and then Prudence was gasping beside them, looking around wildly at her surroundings before she looked to Faustus and Zelda both. "You––!" she screeched, nearly leaping forward, towards Faustus. A magical barrier erected before Prudence, pressing her back to the wall and leaving her snarling like a cornered animal.

Zelda frowned, knowing it was more potent magic than either of the Boys were capable of. Turning, she looked over her shoulder to where Lilith stood. "I believe the Dark Lord gave you a mission...your Eminence?" Lilith said, raising her brow. "Won't He be interested to see what you're getting up to." Her eyes swam around the room, looking to the Judas boys, to Prudence and then to Faustus and Zelda both. "Not to get in between what is _clearly_ a family issue, but the eldest Spellman has been summoned."

The letter opener dropped to the ground as Zelda turned fully to look at her. “Summoned?" she asked, feeling the terror seize at her heart.

Lilith nodded, not meeting her eyes as she turned to study Prudence. "If I were you, I'd take your siblings elsewhere and deal with daddy-dearest later, hmm?"

"Who are you?" Prudence asked.

"Quick now, I don't have all day," Lilith said, allowing the barrier to drop. Prudence scrambled, grabbing her siblings and glaring out at the room before she disappeared with a pull of a teleportation spell. Zelda felt a weight lift from her shoulders, knowing at least they were safe.

Lilith walked between the Judas boys, coming to stand between Zelda and Faustus. She lifted her hand, her palm facing upward as if she was waiting for something. ”I believe you took something of mine from your wife, and I would like it back."

Faustus' eyes went wide, finally putting the pieces together as he glanced briefly from Lilith to her. His face dropped as the details came together. ”You?”

"Me," Lilith responded before her voice lowered dangerously. “Give it back, or I'll remove something precious of yours." Her eyes wandered over his body, hovering at different extremities before she gave a brilliant, sharp smile. 

He hesitated, face twisting into a challenge against the Mother of Demons before he seemed to think twice of it. With a wave of his hand, the ring appeared in the palm of Lilith's. It glimmered in the dim light, magic sparking over the metal and stone––Zelda felt a breath pull in her lungs at the sight of it. 

"There," he said as Lilith's fingers folded over the ring, her hand dropping to her side as she looked him over, seeming to look not unlike a mother considering her child's punishment. “What else do you want, you’ve already taken my wide.”

“She was never yours, though, was she?” Lilith said, tilting her head at him. “Now, should I pretend I didn't witness your attempts to elude the Dark Lord? Or shall I tell Him to send his hounds after you?"

"I haven't––"

"I'm sure you remember the last time they were sent after you," she said, her grin widening, "And look at that, you're all out of bargaining chips." 

Zelda frowned, watching as Faustus stepped back, paling as he tugged at his collar. He seemed to find it too tight. "No, I'll...I'll be at home. Composing a sermon."

"Good boy. Off you go then. Be sure it's quite flattering to the new world order."

Faustus' shoulders dropped with a despair Zelda had never witnessed. He seemed to lift his head, briefly glancing to Zelda before he teleported away with a faint popping sound. There was an emptiness to his eyes––as if Lilith had ripped all hope from him.

Perhaps it had. The Dark Lord walked the mortal realm, Sabrina was to ascend as Queen, and demons would soon escape the very bowels of Hell. What was there to do, but wait?

There was a creak of leather shoes on the polished floor, and then both women were turning to face the Judas boys. Both of the boys looked small, suddenly realising they were in the presence of someone far more powerful than their leader. 

Lilith raised an eyebrow at them, "Shut the door when you leave."

The boys gave each other a look, before quickly withdrawing from the room, closing the door behind them with a sharp click. 

And then it was only her and Lilith, Zelda realised as she looked to the woman. Lilith stood tall, but the exerted power softened as if she was just another witch. Sometimes Zelda could almost forget that she was the witch when her eyes lifted and stared at her in such a way that she almost imagines them equals.

And then she remembered and felt ashamed for thinking such thoughts.

”Thank you," Zelda said, before clearing her throat. It felt strange to say the words in this context. "Especially for Prudence and the twins."

"Yes, well..." Lilith began before trailing off. She seemed to pause, her fingers turning around the ring, playing with it absentmindedly before exhaling a heavy sigh. "I'm sure you had it handled." 

Zelda watched as Lilith stepped around the desk before taking her seat in Faustus' chair as if it were a throne. Her body seemed to sink into it, almost looking relaxed if it wasn't for the way she toyed with the ring in her hand. 

For a moment, Zelda wondered if the summoning had been a lie, but when Lilith's eyes met hers, Zelda’s, her heart sunk in her chest. There was an unbridled fear in the way her eyes darted away, looking over the desk and its contents, the room and anywhere that wasn’t Zelda’s face.

"I've been summoned?" she asked.

"He knows about our contract," Lilith explained as she curled the ring in her fingers. "And before you ask: Yes, Sabrina is fine and no, I have no idea what He's planned." She curled her hand into a fist, and then unravelled her fingers, showing that the ring had been magicked away. "I––" Lilith paused, her lips parted as if she wanted to say something, before she looked out, staring down at the desk. "You would do well not to lie."

 _Obviously_ , Zelda thought. Even a hedge-witch would know better than to lie to the self-proclaimed Prince of Lies. Although she knew the words were not mean to be patronising. They were perhaps the only advice she could give.

"What happens next?" Zelda asked. Before rolling her eyes at Lilith's raised-brow expression, as the woman seemed to reflect the question back to her like a school teacher. 

"What do you think?"

"Pretend that He decides our arrangement isn't worth His time."

"I don't know," Lilith said truthfully. "We wait for Sabrina to blow the horn of Gabriel and watch as demons overrun the world." She gave a sardonic smile as if it was all hilarious. "Then, we watch the world burn."

"And the contract?"

Zelda watched as Lilith pursed her lips, a distant look in her eyes as she traced over the room. "That won't be a problem."

"And why not?"

"I can't protect you, Zelda. Whatever desire you have towards me will likely sour after this little summoning." 

Zelda drew in a breath, feeling her lungs tightened with it. Lilith was afraid for her. The realisation seemed to make her heart beat faster and cause her stomach to twist into knots. What would be so horrible that the First Witch felt empathy for another? 

Zelda wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Although Lilith's fear could be for a different reason, she might have cared for her. 

"What of your desire?" Zelda asked.

Lilith's eyes snapped to hers. A smirk flickered on her lips, her pupils dilating as she leant forward. And then she seemed to remember the context of where they were. All at once, her expression shifted behind a mask. "Well, we shouldn't keep Him waiting." 

"Lilith––" Zelda tried to ask, but the woman's face had turned to stone. There was no warmth or shared promised, nor no playfulness that graced on lips. Only an impassive expression utterly free from any familiarity. 

It was a nice, fanciful thought at least, to be worthy of such tenderness from Lilith. It was enough to just be of interest.

And yet she wanted to reach out and ask again of Lilith's desire, implore to her that whatever happened, she did care. Heaven or Hellfire, she cared for her. Maybe even too much. 

But she didn’t say the words. 

Instead, she nodded and gestured loosely with her left hand, swallowing back all those self-indulgent words and offered a tight smile in return. "At your direction."

Lilith rose to her feet and walked over to her, slipping a hand around her waist. There was a moment when Zelda felt the woman's fingers curl against the material of her clothes as if trying to prove that she was really there. Then the transportation spell sparked, and they were pulled from one dimension to another, transported across Greendale. 

Her feet found solid ground. Zelda recognised the hall as the foyer that led to Dorian's gentlemen club. Before she could ask as to why there were here of all places, Dorian himself appeared. "If you'll follow me," he said, before turning on his heel, leading them down into his bar.

Zelda felt the infernal magic coming from the room as if she'd gone from a freezer to the boiler room. The influx of hot, oily magic slid against her own as she was lead down the stairs, to where the Dark Lord stood before the fire.

There were two armchairs, tilted towards Him, and side tables next to both of the chairs, eliciting a dim light from the lamps placed on top. 

Zelda moved to stand between the armchairs as Dorian peeled off, moving to stand behind his bar, at the beckoning of the Dark Lord. As they all were, so it seemed.

"Zelda Spellman," He greeted. 

“My Lord," she greeted, feeling herself pull in a curtsey before she realised that that custom had probably long since left. When she lifted her head, the Dark Lord stood before her, a soft smile on His lips as He watched Lilith stalk around to where shadows drew over the bar. 

He was as beautiful as the Satanic texts promised, and power radiated from Him in a way that had Zelda recoiling her magic deep within her as if she could shield it from his influence. A part of her couldn't believe it. The Dark Lord. Sabrina's father.

Here before her.

She should be terrified, and yet she remained stunned. Perhaps even aroused by His presence.

"It's come to my attention that you struck a bargain with dear, Lilith. Do you verify this?"

"I do," Zelda said, her eyes flickered to Lilith, but the woman was intentionally avoiding eye contact with her, having received a heavy-handed drink from Dorian. Zelda stood up straight, pulling her hands behind her back to feel where Lilith's fingers had been before. 

Her magic sparked against a charm, though whatever it was, she couldn't tell.

"And what was the nature of this bargain?" He smiled at her, but it wasn't the charming smile He had a moment before. There was a hunger to it, a predatory gleam as He stepped closer. Zelda felt herself almost step back before she remembered her place and grounded her heels together. 

“Power, my Lord,” she admitted, meeting His eyes and then dropping down to look lower, to where His hands were. She felt her lungs restrict, a growing fear twisting at organs as He stepped closer again. She could see a foot remained malformed into a hoof.

"Do I not give you enough power?"

"Plenty, my Lord."

"Then why a bargain with Lilith?”

She froze at the question, feeling it lull around in her mouth. Why indeed? 

"My husband...tried a Caligari spell. I wanted further protection from him." She swallowed again, feeling the weight of the words hang in the air. Lucifer was now before her, nearly touching her. She watched as He reached out, His hand cupping underneath her chin before He lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to His. 

"You have been most devout, Zelda. I'm sure you know better than most how susceptible I am to lies." His fingers curled against her jaw––hard enough to bruise. "Let's try that again, shall we?"

“Y-yes, Dark Lord," she agreed, her heartbeat pounding in her throat as she tried to recall back to those moments, feeling the terror restrict every muscle in her body. She could barely remember back to that time. It'd seemed so far ago now before she'd known about the prophecy, before the lies and backfired magics. Back when it had only been about her and Lilith. 

She remembered her pre-wedding night and how Lilith had kissed down her body. She remembered Rome, and the moment she'd realised who she was playing with. She remembered Lilith sauntering into the Blackwood Manor as if she owned the place. 

And yet, all Zelda recalled of those moments was how much she'd desired her. Her perfume, her smirk, the way her eyes had drawn over her body. She wanted Lilith to want her.

"It was offered, and I desired it,” she answered, finding truth in the words.

"Offered?" He turned and looked to Lilith, raising his eyebrows in mocking display of humour.

"Offered," Lilith nodded, her expression remaining neutral with a forced relaxed posture. 

"Were you bored, Lilith?"

"She's Sabrina's Aunt."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, His fingers curling tighter against Zelda's jaw. It hurt enough to make tears prick in her eyes, but Zelda bit back any vocalisation of pain. "Yes, I'm quite aware as to who she is."

"Her favourite Aunt," Lilith reiterated. "To have her on my side seemed invaluable to the direction I was provided. Since I was working blind for some time."

"And of the semantics?"

Lilith's face steeled, her lips pressing together as if she wanted to hold the words tighter. "To serve at my request, no sooner or later."

"I see," He said, His words sounding almost like a purr as He turned and looked to Zelda again, scrutinising her face. "An infernal deal has marked your soul, Zelda Spellman. From now and to eternity, you are bound to Lilith as she is to me. Did she tell you that?"

Zelda swallowed at the words, finding it difficult to breathe. "No, my Lord. She said it could be unbound."

His grin widened, pleased at her ignorance. "What ties did my handmaiden place upon your contract?"

His fingers eased so she could speak freely but still held her firm. Her neck was beginning to ache in the position He had it in. "Desire, my Lord," she admitted, trying to not look at Lilith. 

"Only at your desire to end it?" He smiled and let her go, pushing her back hard enough that Zelda tripped and fell against a side table. The lamp slammed against her spine before it fell to the ground. 

She pushed back up onto her feet, trying to ignore the pain radiating down her back as she looked over to the Dark Lord. 

He'd turned away, staring at Lilith with an intense smile that held something monstrous. Lilith's eyes looked away and then lifted to her Lord's face, her shoulders tensing as if she wished to cower from His touch as He swiped His thumb out along her cheek.

Fury raised inside of Zelda as she went to step forward before stopping as she saw Dorian give a subtle shake of his head. This was no longer about her, and if she weren’t careful, she would end up killing them all. 

An eternity seemed to stretch between breaths, watching at He possessively stroked Lilith's cheek. She bit her tongue hard enough to taste blood before she heard Him speak. "Do you care for this creature, Lilith?"

"What is there to care for?" It was a flat response, said in such a way that Zelda the words strike her.

"And if I were to rip her apart?"

"Then I'd be no more upset than if you'd ripped a pretty dress," she responded with nonchalance. Zelda swallowed, watching as Lucifer stared at his handmaiden, carefully examining her before a smirk broke over his face.

"Would you like that?" He asked. 

"If it would please you," she purred, in the same way, that Zelda had heard her sing her name during sex. There was excitement to it, a play in Lilith's words as she smiled at her Lord. 

Zelda could hear the woman’s words from earlier today, ringing in her ears, reminding Zelda that Lilith belonged to the Dark Lord, no matter how the contract been signed. She was His, only His.

Lucifer and Lilith both grinned, turning back to face Zelda. 

With the piercing stares, she felt like a doe in the woods, facing two hunters. 

This time, Zelda stepped back, her heel cracking over the shattered glass of the lamp before she dug her heels into the carpet, accepting that if she ran, He'd only take further enjoyment of it. 

In just four, quick steps He was before her. He grabbed at her forearm, ripping her body up into the air as if she were nothing more than a rag doll. She cried and heard Him laugh in response, taking great pleasure in fear. 

“The great Zelda Spellman,” Lucifer declared, mocking her. “Easily turned submissive at another’s will, hmm?”

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the pain bloom as her shoulder joint began dislocating from where He held her. Nausea rolled in her belly as dizziness overtook her. If she died here, there would be no one to look after Sabrina, no one to care for Hilda or Ambrose or Prudence or the twins. They would all be alone.

She couldn’t die here. 

When she opened her eyes, Lilith was staring at her with bright eyes and an impassive face. The Dark Lord may have believed her, but Zelda didn't. Despite how foolish it might be, she wanted to trust that Lilith would find a way, that neither of them would die tonight.

"Oh, you are so predictable," the Dark Lord said as He drew her close and inhaled deeply. For a second, Zelda could swear she could see His red eyes burning into her own, and then the light shifted, and the iris returned to a stable colour. "Lilith, your magic is all over her. Tsk, tsk," He said, releasing Zelda from the height He held her.

Her legs and back hit the floor first, then her head with a hard smack. A piercing sound of white noise blasted through her ears as the world blurred and turned dim. 

She felt the tip of an old prayer on her tongue before it turned to ash. Who could she ask protection from now? The Dark Lord wasn’t her saviour. 

_Lilith_ , she felt sing in her thoughts. A simple prayer from the very word. She drew in a breath and felt the world brighten.

Pushing onto her side, she opened her eyes to see Lucifer holding her ring up to the light, examining it with a smirk. "Did you think you could hide this from me?” He asked, but not of her.

Where had he gotten that? Zelda wondered. The last she saw of it, Lilith had magicked it away. 

"I never denied providing it to her," Lilith said, tilting her head. "Should I divulge everything thing that passes through my hands?"

"Don't get insolent. It's not a good look on you." He turned the ring thrice in His fingers, washing the magic from it until it was nothing more than a golden trinket. With it, Zelda felt an enchantment snap from her spine to naval. It was like a warm flame dying inside of her. With its cold absence, she knew that Lilith had been trying to protect her. "Dorian, take Zelda outside. I need to deal with my handmaiden."

Lilith's face pale, her body stiffening with fear. Zelda scrambled, trying to stand up and the edge of a spell on her lips, but Dorian was faster.

As she lifted a hand, she found herself teleported away, back to the Spellman Manor, watching as Lilith did cower away this time, obedient to her master. 

Zelda landed in the foyer of the Spellman Mortuary and found a fury building up inside of her.

The world seemed quiet, even as she felt the rage build inside of her, shaking her limbs until the whole room was vibrating. There was only the cacophony of rattling furniture and shattering vases in her ears as she shrieked with rage, feeling the sound tear through her vocal chord and thrum through her chest.

How dare He, how dare He take everything! Her anger for Sabrina’s fate, for her family and Lilith growing until there was nothing else inside of her. The Dark Lord had ripped free will away from them; He'd stolen Sabrina's future had taken their happiness away from them––for what? Power with the expectation of blind obedience in return?

How had they been so oblivious to it all!

How dare He!

"Zelda!" 

Zelda drew in a deep breath, feeling it burn in her lungs as she looked to her sister. 

The site of Hilda seemed to ground her, remind her of where she was and what had happened. She could see the smashed vases around her, paintings that had fallen from the walls and shattered their frames. 

The anger lulled, and the feeling of void seemed to fill her. How long would it take until they lost everything? How long until they had all buried beneath the weight of each other’s rotting bodies? 

“Oh, Zelds, what’s happened?” Hilda asked, coming over to wrap her into her arms. Zelda fought and then slackened, tired by it all.

The smell of almonds and lavender filled her nose, and Zelda lulled against her, feeling the tension ease.

"Are Prudence and Sabrina...?" she asked.

"Sabrina and Prudence are here, as are the twins, but you're terrifying us. What happened?” her sister asked, pulling away to look at her straight on. “What did He do?”

Zelda shook her head, feeling the breath exhale. "I'm fine," she said, drawing herself to stand-up straight, despite how much it hurt. A wave of dizziness darkened her vision as her eyes flickered close with darkness, drawing in breath once, twice and then a third time. Zelda felt herself exhale slower each time until she'd composed her fears. "I'm fine," she assured, opening her eyes to her sister.

Sabrina stood behind Hilda then, her head peeking around the cardigan, brow pinched in thought. There was a pain in her niece's eyes, betrayal still evident, but it had been softened with concern. 

"Sabrina––" Zelda said, before stopping herself from twisting out of her sister’s grip towards her niece. Sabrina had always been like a wounded animal when it came to pain, emotional or physical. It was better to step back and let her niece come to her. "Are you okay?"

"I could ask the same from you." It felt like a rebuttal, and perhaps it was deserved. She'd just blown up her foyer in a fit of rage, accomplishing nothing but a drain on her resources.

Because Lilith––!

No, she couldn't think of what was happening to her. Couldn't allow her thoughts to drift to what the Dark Lord would do to her. Her throat seemed to swell with fear and worry, a part of her wanting to run back, and another part terrified of what would happen if she did. What if she made it worse, what if she inserted herself into that particular narrative. 

Nothing was off-limits to the Dark Lord, and what sweeter punishment than having your own lover initiate a cruel punishment?

"I'm––"

"Fine, I heard," Sabrina's lips pressed shut before she looked away, up at Hilda. "I'm fine too," she agreed. "Turns out Nick betrayed me as well, but the Dark Lord did..." she paused, swallowing and Zelda watched a wave of guilt swim in her niece's eyes. "He advised that you were not working for him like that." She averted her eyes then, seeming to be overwhelmed with regret, perhaps, or a surprising lack of pride. "I thought I'd condemned you, He seemed furious when He realised you and Lilith had struck a––" Sabrina shut her mouth, looking up at Zelda.

"Had struck a bargain. No, he's...not happy," she agreed. "But I seem to be insignificant to the overall rage. For now."

"I promised to blow the horn if He spared you," Sabrina said. "I'm sorry, I should have believed you. If I hadn't said anything, He wouldn't have known, He wouldn't have threatened to..." and then her niece trailed off, her jaw tightening to hold back the rising sob.

"You did nothing wrong. You didn't know," Zelda said. “You were right to be upset. I did betray you, unintentionally. You had no reason to believe I wasn't working with the Dark Lord." She sighed, feeling the tension in her shoulders. If she'd been honest from the beginning, perhaps everything would be different. Possibly Sabrina would be safe from all this.

"What do we do now?" Sabrina asked. 

It was a worthy question, and Zelda wished she had a better answer. 

"We wait," she said. After all, there was nothing else they could do.

"No, there has to be something. Something that we can do!" 

Zelda shook her head, wishing she knew, but there was no way the Dark Lord would allow anyone to know his weakness and live. Except one, perhaps.

If there were anyone who did know, it would be Lilith, and she doubted they would be seeing her any time soon.

Sabrina pushed away from Hilda, running past Zelda up the stairs in a flurry of tears, determined to look for an answer. Zelda watched her ascent before turning to Hilda. They both knew it would be best to leave her for the moment, and draw up the stairs after allowing her privacy. 

Eventually, Sabrina would come to a similar conclusion as they all had. The world was ending. Everything was lost. Perhaps this was to be the last moments they stood together. They should make the most of it.

It was just a matter of time.


	15. Infinity Between Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a feral edge in the way she glared. Her eyes were sharp, and teeth bared so that the frame of her face took up the entirety of Zelda’s periphery. “You are mine, Zelda Spellman. Not His.”

Zelda sat in the parlour, cradling Judas as Prudence rocked Leticia. They had fed and burped the twins before coaxing them to sleep, leaving only a quiet stillness to hold over the house. 

Sabrina was in her room doing research, Ambrose was searching the Spellman library for the last-ditch attempt at salvation, and Hilda was pottering around in the kitchen, baking as a way to alleviate her nerves. The house was quiet in a way that Zelda wasn’t familiar with. 

She knew that the consequences of the fulfilled prophecy held over them all like the sword of Damocles, waiting to drop, but wished they could spend these final moments as a family. Not avoiding eye contact, dwelling in their fears. Perhaps she should grab Ambrose and Sabrina, move them all to the kitchen and––

"Thank you," Prudence said, breaking the silence in the room. Zelda looked up from her thoughts towards her step-daughter. 

"Pardon?”

“For coming to save us. I'd...lost hope that you anyone would find out what had happened to me."

"I should have come sooner," she seethed, adjusting Judas in her arms. There were few things she regretted in her life, but not coming after Prudence on the first day she went missing sat on a narrow list. "I'm sorry, Prudence. I shouldn't have relied on the oath. I knew better than––"

"You came for me when no one else did," Prudence said. "I...appreciate everything you've done for my siblings and me. You've cared for us as if we were apart of your family."

Zelda paused and watched the softness of Prudence’s face as she averted her gaze to look down at her sister. Did she think she was still an outsider to her? Had Zelda unintentionally mislead her to believe that? She felt a pain squeeze in her chest.

”Prudence,” she said, feeling the words catch in her throat as her step-daughter’s eyes rose to hers. “You are apart of this family. You and your siblings are as much a part of my family as Sabrina or Ambrose," she said, watching Prudence's expression change. "Do you think I stayed with Faustus after everything he tried because I was so deluded to think I could retain some power? No, I stayed to protect you and your siblings. I may not have been adequate at that, and I am sorry for failing you as I did, but there was no way I was going to leave you alone with him. I loved you too much for that.”

“You…” Zelda watched as Prudence looked away, her eyes glistening in the dim light as she looked down to her sister. "I––thank you. Zelda."

A silence fell over them again, but the tension eased in the room as Prudence seemed to settle in her thoughts, and Zelda tried to avoid doing just that with her own. 

Sabrina had left at dusk to blow the horn and had returned dejected barely an hour later. Her feet had been heavy as she climbed the stairs. Perhaps it was time Zelda checked on her.

Setting Judas in his bassinette, Zelda advised Prudence that she needed to check on Sabrina, briefly touching a hand to her step-daughter's shoulder in a sign of familiarity, before she left towards the foyer. 

Hilda had cleaned up the mess she’d made earlier, and for that she was grateful. It’d been embarrassing to have lost control of emotions like that, worse to know others had witnessed it.

As she ascended the stairs, it seemed every step was dragging her into the very thoughts she wanted to avoid, circling different punishments that Lucifer may enact. No matter how much she tried to prevent it, her thoughts continued to circle Hell, around Lucifer and Sabrina, and of course, to Lilith. The central pillar in her thoughts.

She knew that a part of the reason she was walking towards her nieces’ door, was because she wanted to know if Sabrina had witnessed Lilith in the woods when she’d blown the horn. And yet, a part of her was terrified of the answer. 

It was one thing to know she was okay, but what if she wasn’t?

No, she couldn’t allow herself to circle that particular fear. She was here to provide comfort to Sabrina, not for herself. 

Zelda knocked on her niece’s bedroom door, her stomach twisting in knots. She heard the sound of shuffling, before Sabrina pulled the door open, her face hardening as she looked at Zelda. “Lilith left a while ago,” she said sharply.

Zelda’s heart fluttered at the words. “Lilith was here?”

“Isn’t that why you came here? Sensing that your mistress was nearby?”

“No, I came here to see how you were.” She swallowed, her eyes running around to look behind Sabrina into the room as if she could see evidence of Lilith. “Was she…?” Her mouth dried with the question, and she fell back into onto her heels, clearing her throat to ask instead, “Did she seem well?” 

“She was fine,” Sabrina said, jutting up her chin as she brought the door closer to herself, making it clear that her aunt was not welcome in her room. “Why are you here, Aunt Zee, if not for Lilith?”

Zelda blinked, noticing the bite in her niece’s tone. She was still upset with her. “I came to see if you were well after everything. Whatever you may think, I do care about you, Sabrina.”

“Is that so? Then tell me the real reason you made that contract with Lilith, and don’t give me the same bullshit that it was just for power. Since your honeymoon, you’ve done nothing except teach at the Academy and serve under His _Unholy_ Eminence. You don’t make a contract for _power_ , you wanted something else, and I want to know what that is.”

Zelda felt her hackles rise at the insinuation, she knew Sabrina was only throwing out observations, but a part of her wanted to dig her heels in on that issue and keep the last remnants of her privacy to herself. “Why on earth does it matter? It’s finished.” 

“Because you lied to me. You hid this _thing_ from us, from your family. You hurt Nicholas to keep it a secret, and I don’t think he’s the first person you hurt for it. So I want to know why. What did Lilith give you that was worth all of that?”

Zelda felt the words sting her. It was no different to when the Dark Lord asked her. _Why_ had she taken the contract, _why_ had she entered it, why had she believed Lilith’s offer? Everyone wanted to know why, but wasn’t it enough that it Lilith has asked her? Could no one else understand what it was like to be desired by the most formidable, enrapturing woman to exist?

She looked at Sabrina, at the prideful stance and thoughtful expression on her face. Her niece still thought that there was some connection between the contact and herself. “I wanted her, Sabrina. I wanted to be wanted by her. There was no ulterior motive or agenda on my end. I can not speak for her motives, but my own were entirely selfish.”

“That’s it?” Her niece repeated dubiously. “Then why did you hide it from us?”

“Because it was no one’s business but my own. Presuming you were to have the same relationship as Lilith and I with Mr Kinkle or Mr Scratch, would you be more forthcoming with your Aunt Hilda about it, or me for that matter?” She paused, awaiting Sabrina’s response, and when nothing arose, Zelda quirked an eyebrow at her niece. “As I thought.”

Sabrina’s lips parted, her brow furrowing in thought. “But you took Nicholas’ memories away and then you left the house in such a hurry. You weren’t running to tell her?”

“Well, in truth I had gone to accuse her of manipulating you.”

“Which she had.”

“She was manipulated too. Do you really think that she’s spent all these serving the Dark Lord to watch her promised position be passed onto you? No, it became obvious that she and you had both been played, and once that was cleared up, we…moved on to other things.”

“Like what?”

Zelda raised her brow and watched as Sabrina’s face coloured with embarrassment. “But you were all dressed up that day, and then you came back the next day as if you’d stayed at hers all day and night. You honestly weren’t…I don’t know, plotting nefarious things together? Conversing with the Dark Lord or…?”

“Or making a blood sacrifice?” Zelda laughed, feeling a warmth flush her cheeks. “No, we were otherwise occupied.” 

“ _All_ day and night?”

“Yes, Sabrina, all day and night.” 

Sabrina’s nose scrunched up as she muttered under her breath, “seems a bit excessive.” 

Zelda mused on the words but didn’t respond. Perhaps it had been excessive, but it was something she had hoped to repeat before the mess had unravelled around them. As it was, the best she could do was hope to see Lilith again before their world was overrun from demons, which Zelda imagined would be happening anywhere between now and tomorrow.

Her thoughts returned to circling in worry about Lilith and Sabrina. If there were an answer as to how she could permanently remove Lucifer, she would take it, no matter the risk. As it was, He was their god. How do you destroy a god except by being another god?

Zelda blinked away the thoughts and then realised that Sabrina was starring at her oddly. Rather than wait for her niece to ask what would likely be another personal question, she enquired her question. “Why was Lilith here, earlier?”

“To prepare for the coronation. She’s…acting as the welcoming party to the demons now, but she’s meant to arrive back before midnight. I should get dressed soon.”

“Wonderful,” Zelda said dryly. Her chest tightened, but the paralysing fear she expected from hearing those words didn’t settle in. It seemed the idea of a demon welcoming party was all too far-fetched for her at this moment, or perhaps she clung onto some hope that Lilith somehow managed to prevent her demon-children from exiting the gates of Hell. 

“We’ll stop them, we always do,” Sabrina said to her. “I even have an idea of how.”

As Zelda went to enquire as to Sabrina’s plans, there was a sudden tug of magic before an expansion shuddered through the room, as Nicholas Scratch appeared in the bedroom behind Sabrina. 

“Let me help.”

Sabrina turned on her heel, her posture straightening to that of a witch prepared to strike out with battle magic. “You’re not welcome here, Nicholas.”

“Sabrina––“

“No! You lied to me. How do you think I could ever forgive you for that?”

The argument continued back and forth, with Sabrina slinging results and Nicholas pleading forgiveness as if any of it mattered.

Zelda sighed, watching the two squabble. She thought about leaving them to it, and then considered reminding them that they didn’t have time for this. Still, before she could choose either decision, there was a similar tug and release of magic signalling another, more considerable teleportation spell. At first, it seemed to be Sabrina’s mortal friends peeking from behind the door in Sabrina’s room, looking curiously from Sabrina to Zelda to Nicholas, until Lilith stepped into the line of sight.

Zelda felt her breath pull, barely listening to woman’s explanation of a series of events leading to the Gates of Hell remaining sealed for the moment.

It had something to do with the mortal children, which raised a lot of questions Zelda didn’t actually care about, because Lilith turned and looked at her, a surprised smile ghosting on her lips before she looked away.

Lilith. Who was in good health, who appeared fine, she thought as she hurridly ran her eyes from head to heels, looking for any sign of weakness. 

“Aunt Zelda?”

Zelda’s blinked, looking across to Sabrina, before noticing that her niece was holding something. Something large and bulbous and purple… Edward’s Acheron? And then she realised what Sabrina had asked. “You’re planning to trap Him in _that_?” she inquired, raising her brow. “Would that even work?”

“It might,” Nicholas said. “An Acheron is only as powerful as its caster. We would need a lot of power behind it.”

Zelda frowned to herself. It wouldn’t be easy, but when was entrapping the Dark Lord ever easy? Her eyes turned to Lilith, catching her with similar uncertainty.

“We’ll need the glamour to end all glamours. And Lilith will need to mislead the Dark Lord,” Sabrina said, before smiling at them all. Zelda felt a sigh pull at her. She was so sure it would work as if it was a great masterplan unthought of by anyone. 

True, none of them had been the Devil’s daughter, and yet Zelda found her trust in her niece wavering. “Sabrina,” she began as gently as she could, “I entrust Edward’s capabilities to capture any demon, but this is the Dark Lord. Are you certain this is the most powerful Acheron?”

“Yes, trust me. This is going to go perfectly. But we all have to get ready.”

“What will happen if you do…get the Dark Lord?” one of Sabrina’s friends who wore glasses asked.

Zelda and Lilith both looked with interest to Sabrina then, watching the girl’s jaw shake awkwardly. “I…haven’t thought that far.”

“I have,” Zelda said. “If this works, then you will abdicate, and Lilith will rightfully be crowned Queen of Hell. As she deserves.” Sabrina’s mouth parted as if she wanted to fight her, but Zelda glared at her niece, providing her with all the warning she needed that this was not up for discussion. “She’s earned it. It should have been hers by right long before now.”

“Fine,” Sabrina bit back. “But we’ll need to act quickly. Theo, Roz, can you get Prudence and Aunt Hilda from downstairs? Nicholas, can you grab Ambrose? He should be in the library. Harvey…” she stopped and seemed to flush as she watched him look back at her with surprise. “How did you stop the gates?”

“Oh…well,” Mr Kinkle began, and Zelda found herself drifting into worry as Mr Scratch and the other mortals passed by her with their tasks. 

Zelda wanted to believe her niece, wanted to believe this would work, but as Lilith turned and looked at her, a strange mixture of concern and surprise across her face, she knew that neither of them was satisfied with the plan. 

Lilith flicked her eyes down the hallway, and Zelda nodded, making her exit as Harvey stepped towards Sabrina in excitement to tell her what they witnessed in the mines.

Zelda led Lilith to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them both. With it, a silence sat between them. 

Lilith stood in the centre of the room, and Zelda remained beside the door. It was as if a massive amount of space filled them when in truth, it was only six steps at most. Six steps. She was only six steps away from reaching out to touch her, confirm that she was more than just an apparition. 

“Do you meant what you said?” Lilith asked, breaking the silence. 

“About the crown? Of course, I did, so as long as you still want it.”

“Of course I want it,” she said, though there was a flash of doubt on her face as if she was afraid to let her self believe it would occur.

It made Zelda wonder how many time had Lucifer promised it to her, moving the crown away with the request for a little more obedience, more patience. How many time had Lilith tried to snatch it from Him, only for her to be struck back?

“Did He––?” Zelda asked, feeling the question swell in her throat. 

“I have my uses yet,” Lilith answered dryly. “But I’m sure if this little coup fails, He’ll find some time to…finalise His judgement.”

“It won’t come to that.”

“Won’t it? A bunch of teenagers, half of whom are mortals, overthrowing the Dark Lord? Do you honestly think we’ll succeed?”

“If we don’t try now, what other chance will we have? Legions of demons will soon flood this realm, no matter what the children have done. For now, He’s alone. It’s our best chance.”

A quiet settled again and Zelda found herself clasping her hands together before her. She wanted to reach out to Lilith and hold her, and yet she knew that Lilith would be unlikely to appreciate the gesture. So she held her hands together, drew in a deep breath and stood up straight in her heels. She wasn’t here to sway Lilith’s mind; she was here to discuss the rather prominent problem with their plan. “Before, you seemed to disagree with Sabrina about the Acheron.”

“I did,” Lilith said with a nod of her head as she stepped closer. “It is finely crafted. Edward Spellman was known even in Hell to be a master demonologist and conjurer.”

“But?” Zelda prompted.

“But,” Lilith acknowledged, “the greatest Acheron to exist has always been the human body. We should consider a back-up if this doesn’t work.”

“And who do you suggest? Because it won’t be Sabrina. I don’t care if she is His blood; she will _not_ become his jailer.” Lilith stepped closer, leaving Zelda to feel like she was being backed up against the closed bedroom door as the woman stared at her with intrigue. There was a heat to her stare, which raised the question if Lilith’s reasons for her following her in her weren’t entirely singular.

“I would never have suggested her. She’s too inexperienced to handle it.”

That was undoubtedly true. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to pay attention to her words.

“Who do you think?” Lilith asked.

Zelda felt herself stand tall, pressing her back against the wood panelling as Lilith came to a stop a foot before her. The truth was, Zelda wouldn’t allow anyone to house the Dark Lord. Not Sabrina, the mortals or Mr Scratch. Not Ambrose or Hilda. Not even Lilith. It left only one obvious choice.

“Then it should be me,” Zelda answered. “Afterall, I have the experience, the power and the capabilities. And as I am to understand, my soul is forfeit and belongs to you. As his jailer, I will be thrice bound to Hell and to you, which is more than adequate to house the Dark Lord.”

Lilith cocked her head, raising her brow as she leaned closer. “You think I would let you do that?”

Zelda scoffed at the statement. “It’s not your choice to make.”

“Isn’t it?” She asked, letting the answer sit between them. She was so close now that Zelda could see her pupils dilating. “You once promised to do anything I wanted. As I see it, you’ve agreed to obey my command. So as your _future Queen_ , I am ordering you not to become His jailer.”

“f I so choose to become His jailer then neither Heaven nor Hell nor even you, Lilith, can stop––“

Lilith grabbed at her jaw, silencing her. There was a feral edge in the way she glared. Her eyes were sharp, and teeth bared so that the frame of her face took up the entirety of Zelda’s periphery. “You are _mine_ , Zelda Spellman. Not His.”

The possessiveness was fueled by jealousy, and Zelda felt a pleased hum rush through at the words, before she stilled it. Reaching up, she took Lilith’s hand and peeled it away from her jaw. “You must have me mistaken with someone else,” she advised, holding the woman’s wrist away from them both. “I may choose to serve you, but I will always belong to myself first, no matter what contracts bind us.” 

“Is that so?” Lilith asked, leaning forward, so her lips almost but didn’t quite touch. Zelda’s eyes fluttered shut, feeling the lips coast above her skin, past her cheek and up to her ear. Lilith wasn’t touching her, but she could feel the heat of the woman as she whispered, “As I understand it, this contract makes you mine.”

“My soul is not yet forfeit. You’ll need to kill me first.” 

Lilith’s fingers had pressed to her waist, her lips drawing over Zelda’s throat softly as she asked. “I could if you said pretty-please.” Zelda sighed, feeling the mouth press hotly against her throat. It was a distraction, another tactic to sway her thought away from being the prison to Lucifer, and yet it was easy to allow herself to sink into the woman’s touch.

“This won’t change my mind,” she advised.

“It’s not up for debate,” Lilith said. “My answer is no.”

“Lilith, it’s not your––“ she was caught off as the woman began hungrily kissing down her throat. Like that, all thoughts of conversation ceased, and it was all she could do to ask, “How long do we have?”

“Long enough,” Lilith responded. And then her lips were on Zelda’s. Her hands were tugging at the dress. It was urgent and possessive as if they could both feel the seconds ticking away with each breath.

Last time was meant to be their last, Zelda thought as she pushed away from the wall and began unzipping Lilith’s dress, clawing it down the woman’s body. The time before that, she had decided it was their last time. Perhaps they could have a hundred-thousand more ‘last times’ so as long as they survived tonight. 

Their dresses were unzipped and tossed aside. Eagerly grasping at each other, moving towards the bed, they stumbled back, falling against the dresser where Zelda’s back slammed against the mirror as Lilith kissed down her collarbone, down between her breasts before tugging off her bra. She could hear the rear side of the dresser rocking against the wall, likely damaging the plaster before Lililith gripped at the band of her underwear and tugged it down her legs. 

And then Lilith’s hands were drawing over her thighs, her fingers running down the sides before hooking underneath to lift and separate them so she could step in between.

Zelda moaned, and before she could so as much as rock forward, Lilith’s mouth was on her neck, a hand curling through her hair to tug her head back. 

Zelda fell back against the mirror, and then Lilith’s hands were under her thighs, lifting her legs as she knelt before her, kissing down her body with a searing heat. Zelda blinked her eyes open as her legs were guided over the woman’s shoulders, and then Lilith’s mouth was drawing over her inner thigh, kissing and nipping her teeth closer to her sex.

And then her tongue was stroking over her, and Zelda was melting into each broad movement.

There were so many things they needed to do. They needed to plan, prepare a glamour spell, dress accordingly. Still, it was difficult to focus on an upcoming coup when Lilith was sucking on her clit in such a hellish way that it was all Zelda could do was reach up and grab at the mirror frame to stop herself from collapsing in ecstasy. 

Lilith's fingers were drawing teasingly over her thighs, while her tongue curled to slip inside of her, and Zelda could feel her thighs quivering, the growing sensation pulling low in her belly was quickly escalating. 

She could feel the glass rattling behind her as she pressed against it, her fingers curling around the wooden frame as she felt her muscles clench and release. 

And then she was digging her heels into Lilith’s back as the woman’s nails dug in her thighs in a divine focus that had Zelda closing her eyes as an orgasm rocked through, harder than she expected. 

There was a brief respite as Lilith slowly allowed Zelda’s legs to drop away from her shoulders, before she rose before her, looking every inch the Queen of Hell she was as her tongue darted out, swiping over her lips as her thumb cleaned away the glistening effects of Zelda’s orgasm from her chin. 

Zelda drew in a deep breath, watching the woman’s heavy eyes set on her as if she planned to do something else. 

But it wasn’t Lilith’s turn to play anymore. It was hers. Zelda pushed off the dresser, shoving Lilith back to her bed as she tore at the last remnants of lingerie Lilith wore. She straddled her hips and drew her hands from Lilith’s ribs to the dip in her waist, feeling the woman’s breath draw in.

Zelda knew the story of Lilith well. She’d memorised the words, had read every book, every play. Lilith was the first woman, she was the first witch, but since their first meeting all those weeks ago in the Academy, Zelda had wondered if she was divine. Truly divine. 

Looking at her here, watching her chest lift and fall with each breath, the flush of excitement washing over her, it was easy to see the woman component. The witching side was in the way she touched and felt, even now, she could feel their magic reaching out for one another, crackling against each other, tugging in a low-level magnetism that had Zelda interlacing their hands together as she leant forward to kiss her, so that she might feel the electricity alight over the palms of their hands, as it did against their lips.

But it was as she kissed her that Zelda could taste divinity. There was a feverish danger to her, not unlike an electrical storm in a summer night, that Zelda could feel crackling within her as she sucked on her lower lip. 

If Lucifer had been the deity they had thought Him to be, then Lilith would have been a worthy equal.

As it was, when Zelda drew her hand between Lilith’s thighs and felt the woman moan into her mouth, she knew they had found not a queen, but a goddess. A figure worthy of worship from the coven, and one worthy of her affections. 

Especially as her blue eyes met hers and a smirk tugged on her lips before it faded with a wave of pleasure into a soft, keening expression that squeezed at Zelda’s heart.

What she would do to lay her devotions morning and night, just so that she could witness that euphoric expression over and over. She hadn’t wanted anyone like this before, it went beyond addiction, beyond needs or desires, it was almost as if she––

 _Oh_ , she realised.

“I think I––“ she stopped herself from finishing the sentence out loud. There were words of devotion clawing inside of her, a desperate need to speak the very realisation out loud, but Zelda drew them away, pulling them deep in herself. If tonight was to be their last night together, she didn’t want to spoil it with her selfish feelings. 

So she buried her face into the woman’s neck and breathed in the faded perfume, focusing entirely on fucking Lilith.

If Lilith noticed she’d spoken, she didn’t show it. Her expression remained elated as she drew her hands over Zelda’s shoulders, holding her close with each thrust. 

“ _Zelda_ ,” she sighed, eyes fluttering with growing ecstasy. Zelda pressed her lips to hers again, feeling the woman’s unadulterated whimper in every kiss. If she squeezed her eyes tight enough, she could imagine the words spilling silently between them.

One day, someone was going to love Lilith the way she deserved, but it couldn’t be her. She didn’t know how to love well.

So she kept the words to herself and focused on Lilith: of her hands grasping at her back until nails dug in; of the faded perfume on her skin; of how she sounded, how she tasted, how she felt, how she looked with her head tossed back, eyes peering open when Zelda nipped at her throat. 

The moments were fast, bleeding into each other, but Zelda felt them like snapshots. And through it all, she felt words piling up on her tongue, a number of things she wanted to say but didn’t, afraid that Lilith would view it only as lip service (and maybe it was).

But she thought them over and over as she kissed and sucked and bit and fucked her Queen as if it was their last night on earth. She felt Lilith come once, then twice more.

It was forever and a short moment, as if they hung in the infinity between seconds. But time was running out, and they would need to get ready for the coronation soon.

They stopped in a mess of tangled limbs, and then it was over. Their infinity had passed. 

“Lilith…” she whispered, feeling the words pile up again as they rested briefly, tangled in the sheets. _Ask me again. She_ wanted to say. _Ask me to follow you to Hell_. But she turned and looked into Lilith’s eyes, and watched as they both acknowledged that their time had run out. “Don’t die tonight.”

“I don’t plan to,” she responded, and Zelda could feel fingers entwining with her hands. “You won’t need to be the Acheron. There’s someone else far more suitable for it.”

“Who?” Zelda asked, feeling her heart constrain as she thought of Sabrina again. Someone else would have to bind Him to her, but she would likely be the best option, she was of His blood and had power far greater than any normal witch. 

Or would that make her a worse option? 

“I’ll arrange it.” She paused then, her eyes dancing between Zelda’s. “I need you to be brutal tonight. By doing this, you forfeit any ability to run. If He captures you, He will kill you, do you understand that?”

“Lilith––“

“Do you?” she interjected. 

“I understand the stakes,” Zelda said, dismissing the concern. “Who do you have in mind?”

Lilith leant forward and kissed Zelda. It was firm and then gentle. As if she was lingering, waiting for another infinity to pass between them before a heavy knock sounded at the bedroom door. There was a muffled noise warning that they would need to be ready to leave soon, and as Zelda turned to answer, she felt Lilith pull away, standing to dress. 

Zelda watched her for a moment, the odd domesticity of seeing the first woman, Mother of Demons and to-be Queen of Hell dressing as if they were nothing more than two witches in the middle of a tryst. She wished she hadn’t spent so much of the last few weeks running away from her desire of Lilith.

Standing up, she walked behind her and combed the woman’s hair over her shoulder before zipping the back of her dress up. 

Lilith turned on her heel to face Zelda. There was a softness to seeing her hair pulled over one shoulder. A wild looked to the flushed cheeks and the naked expression of vulnerability as she stared back at her, both drinking in the other’s visage. 

And then Lilith tilted her head, and Zelda watched her smile. “You once said that this wouldn’t end well for us.”

“I did,” Zelda agreed.

“I hope you were wrong.”

“As do I.” 

Maybe, Zelda thought, maybe Lilith might love her too. But she didn’t ask, and Lilith didn’t say it. But for that moment, it was enough to wonder. 


	16. Coup de Grâce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda wished she could say something. There were so many things she needed to tell Lilith. She wished she could look at her and tell it was okay. If she did die, she didn’t regret making that contract. She didn’t regret spending all that time together, not a single moment of it.

Zelda tugged at the lace of her gloves, eyeing Agatha and Dorcas both. Prudence trusted them implicitly, and yet hesitation gnawed at her. If she was honest, they had both settled in Zelda’s classes, becoming less disruptive. But quiet students didn’t necessarily make for good babysitters. 

She watched as they stood on either side of the bassinets. Agatha played with the ends of one of her plaits, while Dorcas looked down at the ground, admiring her shoes. “Hey,” Prudence said, snapping her fingers at the two of them. “This is serious. If we don’t come back, you will take them to Dezemelda for her to protect. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Prudence,” the sisters said in unison, rolling their eyes. But Zelda caught the way Dorcas averted her eyes again, and how Agatha toyed with her hair. Perhaps they were just as scared of losing their sister.

Zelda stepped away from the lounge room, into the foyer. Sabrina stood in the centre of the room, dressed in the gaudy golden dress. Despite its rather obvious design choice, Zelda thought she looked radiant. Under different circumstances, she would have been proud to chaperone Sabrina to a witching masquerade. Now, however, she could barely alleviate the growing nausea in her belly. 

In the next hour, they were going to complete a coup against one of the most powerful beings in this realm. If any of them make it out alive, it would be a miracle.

Hilda reached out and took her hand, squeezing it once before she let go. Zelda turned and faced, offering a small smile. Hilda was trying to remind her that they were all in this together; she wasn’t alone. Sabrina wasn’t alone.

Zelda nodded, steeling her expression. She looked from Ambrose to the mortals, to Mr Scratch. They had gathered around Sabrina, flushing her with compliments and false bravado with manic energy. She could see her niece drinking it in, a mixture of fear and excitement for the coming events.

If there was one thing Zelda missed, it was the feeling of invincibility that came from youth. She’d had her share (and then some) with death to remind her that even she was mortal, but Sabrina was young yet, and if all went well, would have the rest of her life to become jaded towards mortality.

From the corner of her eye, she watched as Prudence stepped away from her sisters and came to stand beside Ambrose, their fingers brushing subtly enough that Zelda moved her eyes away, pretending not to notice. 

At least they had reconciled. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be too late.

“Are we ready?” Zelda asked, looking amongst the group of them. Anxiety held firm, but as the masks were pulled onto their face, Zelda felt a calmness seal within her. It was going to work. It had to.

She closed her eyes, sending a prayer to Lilith and felt a shiver run down her back in response. She fiddled with the ring on her left hand, finding strange comfort in the way her wedding ring felt. 

It wasn’t the ring Lilith had provided her, but it would do for now.

They discussed the plan twice again before Zelda summoned her magic and cast the glamour over them. All at once, the room filled with dozens of more infernal looking creatures who all shuffled around them, turning and looking about the group. 

“Praise Aunt Zelda,” Ambrose whispered. “This is by far a glamour to end all glamours.”

Sabrina’s eyes dancers around the creatures, her brow pinching as she looked for faults, but whatever she searched for she seemed satisfied with, giving a small nod as she turned and smiled at Zelda. “Shall well?”

Hilda and Ambrose stepped forward, standing opposite to one another as they had them all take hands. Then the teleportation spell was cast, the magic pulled and expanded, and they were standing outside on grass, from the Hall, where Lilith had advised them to attend.

“Praise be,” one of them whispered, and the prayer fell from Zelda’s mouth as fast as it did from the others. 

They disappeared into the night to where Lucifer awaited them, standing outside of the Grand Hall, dressed in their grandest clothes, with the highest glamour any of them could have concocted and waited. Lilith had warned them to wait for her signal, that she would placate Him with enough truth to provide them with the upper hand.

In the moments they waited, Zelda felt the fear grow inside of her, unspooling like a thread had been tugged, but before it had time to grow monstrous, the signal sounded, Lilith’s voice resonating through the doors.

Sabrina entered first as the distraction, the gold glittering in the candlelight as she sang sweetly. Then they entered slowly, in formation as if it were all apart of some grande performance with masks and glamoured crowds and an extravagant dance worthy of any stage. 

And then they were still, watching as the crowning occurred, cheering as if it was the very thing they desired. “Hail Sabrina! Hail Satan!” Zelda spoke with the others, feeling the words burn in her throat as she kept her eyes away from Lilith, feeling guilt worm its way into her heart as she reminded herself this was all a performance. 

When the Mephisto Waltz began, she felt her voice tremble with the start of the curse, watching as her niece danced with the Dark Lord. A part of her was relieved to know that Sabrina’s dance education had not been wasted, and every tantrum she’d witnessed since the age of five was all worth this moment of trickery. And yet, another part of her seethed at what she was witness to. 

The father/daughter dance belonged to Edward, and herself in his stead. To see Lucifer take it caused an unbridled wave of jealousy and pain. 

Beneath her breath, Zelda poured her anger into the spell, whispering the Latin incantation with every inch of the rage that filled her, feeling the power build between them as Lucifer smiled at His daughter in a way that no father should look at their child.

Their voices rose as Sabrina was spun away from Lucifer. With that moment, Zelda watched as realisation dawned of His face as He realised what trickery was occurring, His eyes moving from the crowd, before it dispersed at Lilith’s hand, to Sabrina, a scowl tugging over His mouth.

“I told you what would happen if you defied Me again.”

“Remember my name,” Sabrina interjected, uncaring towards His threat and beautifully prideful with her words. “Remember it was me, Sabrina Spellman, who beat _you_ Lucifer Morningstar.”

Ambrose threw the Acheron, and Zelda felt her heart clench as magic flashed and Lucifer’s essence was drawn into the Acheron. 

There was a pause, a moment as they all stared at each other, as Zelda looked to Lilith, feeling her lungs tighten in anticipation. Was that it? How long did they wait to know if it worked, if the Dark Lord was truly captured? 

Lilith looked back at her, a mirrored expression of fear and wonderment on her face. A glimmer of hope. 

Zelda turned, watching as Sabrina stepped forward, picking up the Acheron and Zelda felt herself exhale, another breath drawing in, slower this time as her niece held it steady in her hands as if it were nothing more than a lifeless object. 

“Well played, Spellman,” Nicholas said.

“Edward would have been proud,” she agreed, stepping towards her niece. Sabrina’s eyes lifted to hers, and Zelda watched as great smile drew across her niece’s face, awash with joy from the words, before it froze and her eyes dropped to the Acheron.

It fell from her hands, bouncing to the ground, and then Zelda watched as the Acheron rolled to her feet, before it split open, releasing the Dark Lord. 

Everyone was running backwards, but before Zelda could manage a step back, He’d spun around, grasping her throat. Zelda blinked, hissing in the barest breath. 

“I should have known this was Lilith’s doing,” He said, staring at her as if she was nothing more than a rat He’d caught. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.” He began to squeeze, and Zelda felt her hands claw at His, scratching at the fingers and His wrist as she tried to grab a breath as she felt the last of her oxygen tighten in her chest. “But I was soft for my daughter pleading for your life. Once this was over, I was going to use you to teach dear Lilith a lesson, but I think it’s best we expedite that to now. Don’t you?”

“No!” Sabrina yelped, and Zelda could fear her pulse-pounding. Her lungs were burning. She knew it was a performance more than anything else. If He so wanted it, He could break her neck, and yet the struggle, the helplessness of clawing at his hand was so much worse knowing that He was dragging it out just to torture Sabrina and Lilith both. “ _You promised!_ ” Sabrina cried out.

“Then let this be your first lesson along with Lilith’s,” He said before lifting Zelda off her feet as if she were a rag doll. “Betrayal will never go unpunished.” He looked over Zelda’s shoulder, to where Lilith must be standing, and whatever expression she wore must have pleased Him, as Zelda watched as a grande, sickening grin pulled over His lips. 

Zelda wished she could say something. There were so many things she needed to tell Lilith. She wished she could look at her and tell it was okay. If she did die, she didn’t regret making that contract. She didn’t regret spending all that time together, not a single moment of it.

And at least this way they would be bound together in Hell. 

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, pounding suddenly. She looked down at the Dark Lord, watching the fury twist His features into something ugly as his lips peeled back, exposing his teeth. 

Zelda’s vision darkened, her heartbeat slowing. She felt tired suddenly, her muscles weakening. She could hear Sabrina screaming, but it sounded so distant as she looked down in the Dark Lord’s eyes, watching the iris seem to bleed red with His power. 

He was so angry at her for taking Lilith from Him, she realised. He wasn’t a god; he wasn’t a deity. He was just some celestial being throwing a temper tantrum. 

_Pathetic_ , she thought, feeling the last of her life drain away as darkness overtook her vision.

There was darkness, and then a shock struck through her very being as if the dam around her magic had crumbled, and it was all rushing out _._

Lucifer cried out, letting go of her as recoiled backwards, burned by whatever had caused the sudden surge. 

Zelda’s feet dropped to the ground hard enough that her knees buckled, but as her feet hit the ground, an arm slid around her waist, steading her from falling backwards.

She turned her head towards the warmth, her vision returning with a swathe of red until she realised it was Lilith’s dress, brushing against her face. There was a blur of movement, and then she watched as Lilith outstretched her other arm, holding Lucifer in place. 

“Summon Faustus,” Lilith said to her. “Now. I can’t hold Him for long.”

Zelda steadied herself on her feet, she wasn’t sure what had occurred, but Lilith was already straining as she held onto a magically bound Lucifer, as everyone seemed to hold their breath.

Closing her eyes, Zelda spoke the summoning spell, and with a great tug of her magic, she felt Faustus appear before her. Opening her eyes, she watched as his body fell to the ground, his legs and arms both tied and with a gag placed into his mouth. 

Zelda blinked, glancing from the rope binding to Lilith, confident the woman had something to do with it.

“There isn’t time,” Lilith spat. “Mr Scratch, I believe you know how to bind a demon to a vessel.”

“I––”

“Quickly then. To His _Eminence_ ,” she said, venomously spitting the title.

Zelda watched as the bead of sweat began to draw on Lilith’s face as she held Lucifer in place, long enough for Nicholas to speak the necessary words, using the Latin and ancient greek to summon and then bind the Dark Lord into the provided vessel. 

Zelda watched as Faustus’ eyes went wide, his body convulsing in the restraints, words hissing through the muffled gag as the Dark Lord was entrapped within him as He had been caught in the Acheron. And then Lilith’s arm was tightening around her, as she expelled the last of her magic.

Faustus’s mouth foamed as he fought the restraints, his dark eyes flashing red, but as the ropes began to snap, Ambrose stepped forward, clicking his fingers with a heavy sleep charm. 

And then Faustus’ expression slackened, his body going limp. 

Everyone paused, staring at his sleeping form, waiting for it to convulse as the Acheron had, before Lilith’s arm loosened from Zelda’s waist. 

Lilith stepped forward and nudged his body with the toe of her shoe. “A sleep spell, well done,” she said, looking up at Ambrose with an admiration that warmed Zelda. 

Zelda watched as a proud smile tugged at Ambrose’s lips, before he looked around the crowd awkwardly to the fallen form, remembering how quickly it had changed at the moment before. “Is that it?” he asked. It was a good question.

But before Zelda could voice her agreement, a violent headache threatened to split her skull apart as she dropped to her knees with a sudden wave of exhaustion. The world dimmed once again, and for an awful moment, she wondered if she was dying.

“Aunt Zee?” Sabrina asked as Hilda called out her name as well. And then the both of them, with Prudence and Ambrose were fluttering around her as if she had passed out. She nearly might with the headache. It was worse than when Faustus had tried the Caligari Spell. 

“I’m fine,” she murmured, batting her sister’s hands away as she drew in a deep breath. Her throat was sore, and as she lifted a hand to rub at where the Dark Lord had grabbed at her, she felt the prints of his fingers. It was swollen already, and would likely be bruised by tomorrow. But she was alive. “Reside effects of a spell backfiring,” she explained, drawing in deep breaths to alleviate the headache.

“The summoning spell?” Ambrose asked, looking to Faustus’ fallen figure. From the corner of Zelda’s eye, she could see Lilith crouching on the ground, picking something off the floor. 

“No, you did something to the Dark Lord, didn’t you Zelds?” Hilda asked, “We all saw it. He recoiled as if you’d stung him.”

“That wasn’t me,” Zelda said, looking up at her sister. “I thought He’d killed me.”

“You’d forgive our scepticism, but it must have been you,” Prudence said. “None of us did anything.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Lilith said as walked over to, and holding out the item for her to admire. 

Zelda looked at the outstretched hand, to the familiar piece of jewellery. A laugh bubbled up inside of her as she looked at the yellow stone. “Didn’t He destroy it?” she asked, reaching up to take it with her left hand. As she did, she noticed the lack of a wedding ring on her finger.

“A necessary deception,” Lilith said, though her words were tight. Zelda looked up at her, wondering when Lilith had changed the rings before she recalled the strange comfort she had when she played with the ring earlier, and the moment their fingers had entwined as Lilith had promised her that she wouldn’t become the Acheron. 

Her hand laid over Lilith’s as she touched over the ring, feeling the quiet magic within it. 

Lilith had fought for her survival. If Lucifer were to escape, her death would not be swift for such flagrant disobedience. She must have known that.

“Why would you risk yourself like this? You could have escaped, survived if this hadn’t worked.”

Lilith flushed, rolling her eyes, “I told you, I don’t like people playing with what’s mine. Not even the Dark Lord.”

“And yet I’m still not yours,” she teased. “How many times do I need to tell you that?”

“You don’t need to,” Lilith said, her fingers clasping around hers. Her expression had shifted, however, and an earnest look had come over her face as whispered, “You’re entirely your own person. Zelda I…I admire that about you.”

Admire. Zelda felt the word rise and fall inside of her. It was certainly something to be admired, and yet her heart wished for something more.

She blinked, pulling her eyes away and realised that they were standing alone. Sabrina had run off into Nicholas’ arms. Prudence stood off to the side with Ambrose and Hilda, and the mortals stood huddled together, a strange look of fear and bafflement on their faces. 

It seemed everyone was giving them as much privacy as was reasonable, allowing Zelda to rise to her feet as she looked to the bound body of Faustus. His body was twisted awkwardly, and although the ropes still held him, they would not hold for much longer were He to awake. “How long will the sleep spell last?”

“Long enough,” Lilith said. “Though the sooner I have Him bound in Hell, the safer we’ll all feel.”

Zelda nodded, casting her eyes around the room. “There’s no need for all of us to go. I’ll take you to the Gates of Hell.”

Lilith gave a wicked smile, likely recalling their tryst in the mines. “And what would a send-off at the Gates of Hell look like, I wonder?”

Zelda laughed, turning away as she advised, “I’ll tell my family to expect me home late.”

She walked away to the sound of Lilith’s soft laughter, over to where Hilda, Prudence and Ambrose stood. 

Prudence leant against Ambrose, familiar exhaustion weighing on the two of them as she rested her head on Ambrose's shoulder for support, unabashed at Zelda’s approach. 

It was as Zelda looked to Prudence’s face, to the tears swimming in her eyes, that Zelda remembered that not everyone here felt pure loathing towards Faustus, some of them had more complicated feelings.

“Prudence––“ she began, preparing an apology on her lips.

“It’s fitting,” she said, cutting her off with a too-tight smile. “I’m sure they’ll get along famously.” 

Zelda bit her tongue and gave a short nod, feeling an odd feeling wave in her stomach. The idea of Faustus and Lucifer together for all eternity didn’t bring pleasure to Zelda, but she couldn’t say she felt guilty about it either. Her feelings for Faustus and the Dark Lord had both withered until nothing remained, and yet she wondered if anyone truly deserved to be the Dark Lord’s jailer. 

“Auntie,” Ambrose said, rocking on his feet. “We might return home. We’re anxious to ensure the twins are alright. Agatha and Dorcas are not…the preferred carers for them.”

“Understood,” Zelda said. “I was going to suggest the same for you all. Hilda, could you take the mortals back home with us as well?” she said, enquiring it as a question to her sister despite the implied command. “I’m sure that leaving them alone right now would be ill-advised.”

“Quite,” Hilda agreed. “We’ll have a little sleepover with some hot chocolates and a little sweet dreams cake. But…are you sure you don’t want us to come with you? To the gates?”

“No, sister. I’ll be fine.”

“Well,” Hilda said, before turning her eyes to Ambrose and Prudence both before looking back at Zelda. “Be safe then.”

“And Zelda,” Prudence said. “I think we can all agree that you’re well due to being selfish if something were to occur.”

“Oh yes,” Hilda agreed as Ambrose gave a mischievous smile her way.

“Bye, Auntie. Travel safe.”

Zelda blinked. “I will…” she said, drawing her eyes across her family at the odd looks they gave her. There was a suspiciously smug smirk on Prudence as she laced her fingers with Ambrose and began tugging him away, out of the room as Hilda walked over to where the mortals were and began rounding them up.

There was only one final thing to do. She turned on her heel, over to where Sabrina stood. Her niece was wrapped in Nicholas Scratch’s arms, still wearing the crown. Zelda felt herself stand taller as she stepped before the both of them, eyebrows raised as they slowly peeled apart from each other, looking sheepish. As if she cared if they were fighting or not.

“Now what?” Sabrina asked.

“Now I’ll take Lilith to the Gates and ensure they close behind her. I’m sure we’ll all feel more comfortable once the Dark Lord has been returned to Hell.”

Sabrina nodded, blinking tiredly. “So, then Lilith will be Queen of Hell?”

“Unless you have a better idea?” Zelda inquired with a raised brow, already knowing where her niece’s thoughts were drifting towards.

She watched as Sabrina’s lips pressed tightly, her back straightening in a familiar stance of disobedience before her shoulders sagged, seeming to realise that whatever fanciful ideas Lucifer had spoken of, the truth of the matter was likely to be a stark contrast. 

Sabrina lifted the crown from her head, and then placed into Zelda’s outstretched hands, staring at it with a soft regretful expression, as if she was considering asking for it back. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Zelda said.

Sabrina’s eyes snapped to hers before she looked towards Nicholas. “Did you…want us to come with?” she asked, reluctant to follow. Zelda could see that all her niece wanted to do, was finish reconciling with Mr Scratch, and who was she to stand in the way of whatever that turned out to be.

“Go home. All of you. Have some of Hilda’s hot chocolate and sweet dreams cake, and we’ll…review everything tomorrow.”

Sabrina nodded, turning to look over to the mortals. “With Father Blackwood gone, what happens to the coven?”

Zelda didn’t even want to think about that. Likely it would be handed over to the next available warlock, or a nearby coven would amalgamate into their own, binding them together in the new paths forward. The real concern would be trying to explain this to the council. “I’m not sure,” she said, “But I think we’ve all earned an evening of rest.”

“I could definitely do with a nap.”

“As could I,” Nicholas agreed. Zelda felt herself roll her eyes as the two began making heart eyes at each other. 

She returned to Lilith, who remained watching over Faustus’ body, looking for any signs of life. As Zelda approached, she raised her head and smiled before noticing the crown. “Shall I be so presumptuous as ask if that’s mine now?”

“Perhaps it should be mine,” Zelda teased. “After all, I was the distraction.”

Lilith nodded once before she shared a smirk. “Perhaps there’s a way we could settle this,” she teased, stepping closer, one hand coming to rest on Zelda’s waist. “I’m sure we could come to some kind of _compromise_.” 

“Oh, I’m sure we could,” she agreed, before stepping closer and raising the crown. “But I think we both know who the truth Queen is.” She set the crown carefully upon Lilith’s head and then stepped back to admire her form. The woman stood tall and poised, her eyes bright with the weight of the crown. “All Hail Queen Lilith. Long may she reign.”

Lilith flushed at the words before a strange look passed over her face as her expression seemed to seal away into something passive.

Zelda thought of asking what the expression meant and then decided against it, fearful of Lilith leaving her. Instead, she chose to joke, “Now, all we need is a proper introduction to Hell’s courts.”

“In time,” Lilith said, “But before we go I have a final gift to depart.” She stepped over to Sabrina and Zelda watched as she murmured something softly to her niece before pressing a kiss to her forehead. For a moment, Zelda watched as Sabrina softened into it as if Lilith was the maternal figure she so craved, but then Lilith was stepping back and walked towards Zelda’s. 

She reached down, grabbed at the bound body of Faustus and hoisted him into a sitting position by the scruff of his shirt, and then took Zelda’s hand with other. “If you’re ready?” She asked.

“I am.” 

And with that, Zelda felt them teleport from the Great Hall to the mines.

It was like stepping into a boiler room as she was flushed with the heat coming from the door with a powerful magnetism, drawing her closer. Magic flooded the room, and Zelda felt herself take a step closer.

She drew her breath and looked through the Gates of Hell. There were pencilled drawings littered around the ground, marking strange symbols. A hot, humid heat drew from where the gates had separated, barely half a foot apart. Through the parting between the two doors, Zelda could see the gold and red lights of Hell. Pandemonium. 

She used to dream of what it would be like, of dancing in a grande ball, of being favoured by the Dark Lord. It was within sights, and a large part her was curious as to what laid beyond the gold and red skies that she could see. There were stories of creeping forests and extensive wastelands, as well as portals to other worlds. 

And yet…this was the end.

Zelda swallowed and looked to Lilith, watching as the woman smoothed down her dress before clasping her hands before her, as if waiting for Zelda to say something first. 

“We won.”

“We did,” Lilith agreed. 

Zelda drew in a breath, stepping forward. Her skirts were heavy and wide. It was an old favoured dress from her earlier years. She’d worn this dress through many debaucherous nights, from opium and absinthe rooms to bacchanal nights, and many, many trysts with sex demons. And yet all those moments paled to the brief time she’d spent with Lilith. Nothing else had been more addictive, more orgasmic nor more freeing than the very first woman. 

There were so many things she wanted to tell her, so many questions she had. 

Lilith’s eyes were trailing over her shoulder as if she couldn’t quite bear to hold eye-contact with her, and Zelda felt her heart clench with trepidation. She wanted to tell Lilith to ask her again, ask her to go to Hell with her, because a part of her very much did want to go.

And yet, there was Sabrina to look after. Prudence, the twins, Ambrose and Hilda still needed her. The coven would be in tatters, and the council would be in turmoil. She needed to fix it all because no one else would.

Zelda stepped forward and kissed Lilith’s cheek, her hand squeezing the woman’s shoulder to confirm that she was still there. 

And then Lilith’s lips were on hers, and Zelda was sinking away, feeling words swell in her throat as she kissed her with every growing passion building inside of her. _Ask me again_ , she wanted to say. _Ask me, ask me. Lilith, please ask me again._

They separated, and Zelda felt her fingers shake as she stepped backwards. An uncharacteristic shyness building between them. 

Zelda looked from Faustus’ sleeping form and then to Lilith, knowing they couldn’t delay this any further. They had had their lasts, and if she were fortunate, Lilith would continue to visit her as stipulated in their contract.

“Zelda…” Lilith said, and Zelda looked up.

_Ask me again._

“I unbind you from your contract.” Zelda felt her heart drop at the words, but Lilith continued speaking, a strange smile on her face. “Your soul is your own. You no longer serve me, and my magic is my own.”

Zelda drew in a sharp breath, stepping backwards as she felt the power dissipate from herself as if Lilith had turned on a faucet, allowing the reserves to empty until only hers remained. 

This was final. Lilith was saying goodbye, for good this time. They would not see each other again.

Zelda looked away, pulling her arms closer to herself. “So that’s it, then?”

“That’s it,” Lilith agreed. “You’re free to your own life, and your soul is no longer bound to me should you die.”

“Why now?”

“Because I will not bind you as Lucifer bound me. You’re free to your own life. However, you so choose it.”

Zelda looked away, feeling a wave of anger grow inside of her. She wanted to snap that it wasn’t her decision to make, but it was. Lilith began the contract; it fitted that she would be the one to end it. To no longer desire their meetings together.

She watched as Lilith picked up Faustus by the back of his collar, a distant look in her face. “Until we meet again,” she said, and then with a wave of her hand, the papers flew away and the gates parted open. And she was walking towards them. And she was leaving, stepping across the threshold.

She was watching Lilith leave, and all she could think about was Prudence telling her that she was allowed to be selfish. And wasn’t she? After all of those years of raising Sabrina, after caring for Hilda and Ambrose both, after everything she went through in her marriage to Faustus to save her family.

Wasn’t she owed a selfish act?

“Ask me again,” Zelda said, stepping behind her.

Lilith turned, looking over her shoulder. “What?”

“Ask me again,” Zelda said. “Ask me again. If that’s what you still want.”

Lilith’s face furrowed in confusion, before understanding washed over it. She turned, facing Zelda entirely, her lips parting, but Zelda couldn’t read her expression. She looked from her eyes to her mouth to hands to her face again, searching for what the next words would be—hoping that she felt the same way. 

What if she didn’t want her?

“Are you asking me to ask you to come to Hell with me and serve as my consort?”

“Not your consort,” Zelda stated. “I will be your High Priestess.”

Lilith’s eyes narrowed sceptically. A question seemed to rise between them before she paused. “Are you sure this what you want? Hell is not everything the stories say. There will be war.”

“Then you’ll need an advisor.”

“There will be bloodshed.”

“I’ve done my share of it.”

Lilith tilted her head, her face soft and sad. “And your ties here? Your coven, your family?”

Zelda felt the anger growing inside of her again as humiliation burned at her cheeks. “If you do not wish for this, then just say so plainly so I can move on.”

“This isn’t a light decision,” Lilith pointed out. “This isn’t a trip across to Australia. If you follow me, there will be death and destruction and war. You will be cut off from everyone you care about until such a time as that is settled, which could take decades if not centuries. I love you too much to ask you to walk into that blindly!”

Zelda stared at her, watching as Lilith seemed to recoil with embarrassment at the spilt words. And yet, Zelda felt her heart slow with anticipation, uncertain if she’d heard correctly. “Love?”

Lilith looked away, crossing her arms against her chest in a display of petulance. “Yes, well, embarrassing confessions aside, this is not a light decision.”

Zelda stepped forward, reaching out to take Lilith’s hand. Their fingers entwined and it seemed to ground them both as she stepped closer. “I have spent so much of my life devoted to the responsibility of others, as have you. For just one decision, don’t we deserve to be selfish?”

Lilith’s face softened. “It will not be easy.”

“No, it won’t.”

“There are days you will hate me.”

“I’m certain of it. You can be rather aggravating when you choose to be. But I love you more than I ever expected I could love another, and I want to spend the rest of my life at your side. Not serving some form of duty for the sake of moral posterity.”

“And your family?”

“Hilda will be there, and I’m sure we can find a way to answer any prayers they may have.”

Lilith stared at her, her eyes flicking between Zelda’s, looking for any sign of hesitation before she stepped back, taking the collar of Faustus’ body once more.

“As you wish,” she said, bowing her head briefly. “Well, then. Zelda Spellman, will you serve me as my High Priestess in Hell, as I will serve you as your Queen?”

“I will.”

Lilith’s empty hand reached out to her own and Zelda bound her fingers in hers. She felt the electricity of their magic shoot through her nerves as she stepped across the threshold. Her heart eased. She’d been sure about so many things in life, but this time, she felt excitement bubbling inside of her.

Lilith was right; it wouldn’t be easy. But she was a Spellman. They thrived in the face of adversity.

“So…you love me?” Lilith asked, her voice teasing as she glanced at Zelda. “You know I’m going to hold that over you.”

“As I will hold the fact that you said it first.”

Lilith’s eyes flashed, a grimace on her face. “I have ways of punishing you for such insolence.”

“Mm, I know. I look forward to it.” 

There had once been a time where Zelda felt that her only addiction in life was cigarettes, but as the Gates of Hell closed behind them, and they descended into Pandemonium, she felt the need for nicotine disperse. The air was heavy with smoke, and Lilith looked magnificent beside her.

The Queen and her High Priestess, together at last. May their reign be long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank each and every reader, and everyone who's commented or gave kudos or bookmarked it, and to those who reached out on tumblr and twitter to me. Thank you for sharing this with me.
> 
> When I first began this, I never dreamed it would get as popular as to get past 200 kudos, so thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> I have a final one-shot planned for them (that's from Lilith's POV so we get a nice bookend in the beginning and end) so I hope you will stick around to read it :)
> 
> And if you have any questions, please let me know. I'm happy to answer any lingering questions you might have, whether it's about why I did a scene a certain way, or what was going on in the background.


End file.
